Hearts Collide
by wecanliveonstolentime
Summary: D/s AU. Blaine was supposed to be a Dom like all men in his family, but when his mark appears in his left hand he knew his life would be a challenge, and it gets worst when he falls in love with unmarked!Kurt while he has a very appealing agreement with Sebastian.
1. Prologue

Blaine Anderson was fourteen years old when his world started to fall apart.

He was able to feel the first changes, of course. His body started to feel different. Muscles stronger, body hair thicker, and anxiousness started to flow throw his veins, but he wasn't so surprised that morning when he woke up with a slight difference in his body.

All the males in his family were Doms. It was their tradition and as his father wanted to believe so badly it was in their genes, even if the studies showed that the nature of a person was influenced by a lot of aspect, being inherited genes in the bottom of that list. But tradition and status was more important to William Anderson, and being in the conservative and _prestigious _family they were, William couldn't think about a son of his being a sub, such a disgrace for the Anderson name. And that's why Blaine and Cooper were in an old school that was known to be for Doms once they got their marks.

Usually some boys resulted subs in their families, and even if the school didn't have a strict policy about it; they decided to leave, just to avoid the harassment and forced submission they received from their Dom classmates.

But Blaine always thought he was different. Kind, respectful, always doing his homework and willing to help his submissive mother. But of course, nobody thought less of him because any of this; he _was_ an Anderson after all. He was just too polite for his own good.

He started to feel different a few weeks before, but when he woke up that Thursday, he had no doubt.

He tried to stand up and leave the bed, but all the force in his legs was lost, and his eyes felt heavy. Heart racing and the air didn't seem to get to the bottom of his lungs. His hand was itching.

His _left hand. _

_One, two, three. _

_Deep breaths._

_Inhale, exhale. _

_Focus. _

His fingers were trembling. He knew what he was supposed to do. But he was too afraid to touch it, to feel it, to recognize himself for what he was.

Several minutes passed, and the trembling in his hands was furious. He couldn't wait anymore.

It was fate, it was his nature. He always knew, and this was his confirmation.

Careful, he started to move his right hand to his left wrist, and just this action felt like a littlee relief.

Eyes closed, his fingertips were tracing the thick band of skin in his wrist.

Blaine felt his chest open up and all the restrained air was finally free for him to use. His lungs filled up, his eyes opened way too fast.

But the tension wouldn't go away.

He knew about all of this.

He knew he wouldn't get rid of the knot in his chest until someone gave him his first order. When someone started to dominate him

Because, in a family were all man were Doms, were crave for dominance was something to feel ashamed of; Blaine Anderson was a submissive.


	2. Fake Plastic Trees

**Hello! Thanks for the alerts everyone! Now, I belive in giving Blaine a proper background story, so we won't be seeing Kurt until chapter 7 or so; so be patient :) I hope you're liking this so far, and please review? comments and critics are always welcome- This chapter is unbeta'd but the next one will be. so yea, back to the story :)**

* * *

_But I can't help the feeling_

_I can blow throught the ceilling if I just turn and run_

_And it wears me out, it wears me out... _

_If I could be who you wanted, _

_If I could be who you wanted all the time..._

**- ****_Radiohead. _**

**Jan 10****th****, 2008.**

After Blaine saw his mark, felt it and finally realized that he was a submissive in a world that still had issues with male subs, he decided that he was going to wait a few days (weeks, maybe) before the world knew what his true nature was.

He tried to live his life normally; wake up, going to school, dinner with his parents, small talk about nothing, sleep and then wake up again. But the changes in his body and emotions were getting obvious.

"Blaine" his mother told him; maybe it was the second or third time she was trying to get his attention

"I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to do something for your birthday" Right because Blaine was turning fifteen in least then a month.

"I hadn't thought about it" _I'm more worried about the mark in my left wrist and how I'm going to tell you and Father. _

_ "_Maybe you should give it a thought and let me know"

"Okay, maybe I'll have some friends over"

"That sounds good, tell me when you decide so I can talk to your Father about it"

Blaine didn't replay. He had zoned out again, thinking about different scenarios to talk to his parents and their possible reactions.

Maybe he'd say it during dinner, and they'd say that they love him anyways, because that's what parents are supposed to do, right?

Or maybe he would tell them at his birthday, and his dad would be pissed off, and throw him out. Maybe he'd have to ask Cooper for help.

Maybe the sooner he said it, the better.

But things never turned out the way Blaine wanted.

Two weeks after his mark was settled in his wrist, Blaine and his parents were having dinner in the main dining room. His father was talking about how good the business were going for the company, while his mother just nodded and made little sounds of affirmation just like a good sub would do while listening to their Dom. At some point, they were talking about Cooper, and his father mentioned how he had no doubt that Blaine's brother was going to do great in his business mayor in LA.

Maybe they were talking about something else after, but Blaine wasn't paying attention to them.

"Blaine?" His mother touched his arm, lightly.

'I'm sorry"

"Your Father asked if you could pass him the bread that's on your side of the table"

"Oh, of course" He said, without thinking too much about it and he grabbed the plate that was in his left side, and handed it to his Father.

It was just a few seconds after when he realized what he had done, and that the plate was hitting the floor becoming a lot of tiny pieces, and the force of his Father hand around his wrist taking it closer to his eyes, making him rise from his chair.

"What is this?" Blaine could feel the anger in his Father's voice, the trembling in his hands while the pressure in Blaine' skin was becoming too much.

He couldn't speak. He was paralyzed. His mother was looking at him scared, his Father couldn't take his eyes from his mark.

"Tell me what the hell is this." It was a command. Blaine felt his mouth open without even thinking about it.

"It's my mark" Blaine said, surprised at how wrecked his voice had sound.

"When did you get it?" William was starting to lose it, Blaine could feel the Dominance that came from his Father's body.

"Two…" Blaine had to wait a few second before he could talk "Two weeks ago"

" You're disgusting" his Father spitted.

Blaine couldn't raise his eyes, all he could feel was the hand around his wrist, and the effect his Father was having on him.

" William" it was just a whisper from his mother, his Father looked at her. "Sir…"

"Shut up" that was all he said. "Shut up and don't defend him"

"Father, please" Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe. "You're hurting me"

"Get fucking used to it." The older man said, and then all Blaine was able to felt was a hand against his cheek thatt felt like fire against his skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Blaine said when he found his voice again.

"What am I going to do with something like you? You're useless. I always knew something was wrong with you. Always so calm…" His Father was making him kneel in the floor. "I should have seen it coming"

"William… please" It was his mother again. Blaine thought she was terrified, but couldn't be sure; at some point he had closed his eyes and couldn't open them again.

"Stop talking, Anna" William said, his voice was pure Dominance, Blaine could feel it, and his mother obviously could too.

A few minutes passed, and Blaine was kneeling in the floor, fighting the tears that were trying to come from his eyes. He felt so insignificant and worthless at his Father's feet. But he couldn't move, he couldn't open his eyes.

"Listen to me very well, Blaine…" His father spoke again, somehow more relax then before, but still very strong "No one can know about this. I won't have the world to know that I have a sub son. So you're gonna stay in the school you are attending, and I don't even care if it's '_against your nature'_ but you'll act like a Dom."

Blaine was trembling now. These were his first commands. It should have felt like relief, but he was suffocating instead.

"This will be the only time I ever want to see you act like a submissive. And I don't wanna hear about someone Dominating you. I won't allow it." William was trying to stay calm, trying to keep his dominance in control. He never thought about dominating one of his sons. "Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir"

A slap in his cheek again.

"I'm not _your_ Sir"

"I'm sorry" Blaine said. "Yes Father"

"Now stand up. No Anderson should be in his knees like that"

Blaine wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stand, but his body still responded to direct orders, so he stood up, but slowly.

"Now, I want you to go to your room, and we'll find some subs for your training" William said when Blaine finally could meet his eyes.

" What?"

"You heard me. I won't have a submissive son, and I don't care about that little thing you have in your wrist. You'll learn to control your body, and you will dominate someone."

"But Father…"

"Don't argue with me." Blaine was silent. "I'll take care of everything. Now go to your room, you have school tomorrow"

Blaine just nodded and left the dining room.

Slowly, he got to his room and then he felt his body collapsing. He was in his knees and the tears were burning his eyes. He felt exhausted; his body aching and going deeper to that place he supposed was subspace.

Trying to control his sobs, Blaine curled in the floor and let his body feel the pain without trying to fight against it. He had his first Dominance from his Father, and it had been so different at how books explain it should be for a recently marked sub. In literature, a wrong first experience in subspace was described horrifying and painful. Blaine hadn't believe in that, but now that he was feeling it himself he could relate perfectly with the awful feelings and pain that books described.

He was lied there for a few minutes, or maybe hours, he couldn't be sure; until he heard the door opening from outside. His body went rigid in seconds, and he only relaxed a bit when he saw his mother entering his room.

"Blaine…" She said trying to get his attention, but Blaine wasn't listening. "Oh, baby…"

She got closer, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay sweety, calm down"

But Blaine's tears just seemed to get heavier.

"Calm down, baby. You're a good boy, shhh" She tried again. "You should take this, it'll be good for you"

Blaine tried to focus, and she passed him a glass of water with sugar, and he tried to have a sip.

"That's it, honey. It'll help"

Blaine drank the glass and after a few minutes the tears had stopped.

"How are you feeling?" His mother asked.

"Awful"

"It'll be okay" she assured him. "I'll talk to your father and he'll come around"

"Thanks, mom"

"No problem, baby" she was going to let him go, but Blaine pressed his hands around her arms.

"Please, hold me a little longer?"

"Okay"

That's all she said, and kept her arms around him. She knew that it was something that Blaine needed, even if her Dom told her not to do it. She could take a punishment for her son, she could take a lot more than a punishment for Blaine.

"I know it's gonna be hard, Blaine. But I'm here to help you, and I will try to talk to your Father"

"Thank you, mother" Blaine said, feeling his limbs weak, and the exhaustion was too much to stay conscious.

"You should try to sleep. Tomorrow may be a tough day" his mother said, letting him go from her arms, and this time Blaine didn't stop her. "Everything will be fine"

Blaine wasn't sure if he had said something or not, because his eyes felt heavy and staying awake was a really hard task at the moment. So he just let himself fall to sleep, and let the darkness surround him to find some peace.

* * *

**Thanks if you're still reading, and feel free to ask me anything that may not be clear or even spoilers for the fic if you like. xx**

**.Fran**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Thanks for reading this; and Thanks to **Klaine-Blurt **for being the amazing beta she is.

I have one more chapter that is already on S&C, so the next one should be up here soon. Please let me know if you like where this is going, or if you want to know something, or if you have any critics about this story.

* * *

_Let me know what I've done wrong when I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you. _

_Tell me all that you've trhown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know. _

_I'd keep you my dirty little secret..._

**Dirty Little Secret- The All-American Rejects.**

Blaine hated what his life had become over the past few weeks. At school, a lot of his classmates already had their felt pure Dominance radiate from them, and it was so hard for Blaine to control himself and not submit to them.

His body and mind needed orders, and when someone gave him even the simplest of commands he could feel his heart speeding up and a thrill unlike any other running through his spine. He was surprised that no one had noticed the changes in him. His posture, the way he couldn't keep eye contact for long, and how he would go a the whole day without saying a word, afraid that a "Sir" would slip from his lips.

Surprisingly, none of his classmates were observant enough to realize that Blaine had started to wear a watch upon his left wrist. It was a good cover up, even if Blaine did say so himself, because if a Dom wore a watch, it had to be in the left wrist, so they could show off their mark on the right.

"Blainers, when are we going to see that little mark of yours appear?" One of his classmates, Adam, asked, taking Blaine's right arm and bringing it closer to his eyes allowing him to inspect it. They were all in the hall, waiting to go to the classroom once their break was over.

Blaine was rendered speechless. He found himself unable to say a word.

"Why so nervous? Are you afraid you won't have a mark at all?" Adam questioned again.

"That's impossible, everyone is either Dom or sub, you idiot!" Blaine had closed his eyes, but he could easily recognize the voice, it was John; a student whom was a year older than Blaine.

"Haven't you heard? There are some freaks around without marks. I heard my Father talk about it a few days ago." Adam explained. Blaine, after trying to get his breathing under control had managed to find his voice and strength again. He opened his eyes and with a little too much force pulled his arm away from Adam.

"Why are you so worried about my mark?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound afraid, but instead somehow trying to sound arrogant.

"We are just worry about you, Blaine. We don't want you to be a freak after all. We're your friends." Adam placed his right hand over Blaine's left shoulder and then walked away, going inside the room.

Blaine had to wait some time to calm down enough, to be able to enter the classroom and go directly to his seat.

He couldn't focus at all during the lesson, he had no idea what the teacher was talking

about, his mind was clouded with thoughts of his 'concerned' classmates, and his Father. During the lesson he remembered that his Father asked him to return home early that day, because he had a surprise waiting for him.

"Before you leave, gentlemen…" the history teacher had raised his voice, Blaine was listening now. "Remember the next week is our preparation for the Sadie Hawkins dance, that is to hosted by our sister school. You will most probably be asked by a sub to accompany them, so we need to remember some D/s rules before that happens."

Blaine could feel the tension growing in his shoulders.

"You can go now, and remember to attempt the activity on page 35 ready for next lesson…"

Blaine left the classroom trying to walk as fast as he could whilst a not drawing attention to himself. Blaine got to his car quickly but had to wait a few minutes before he felt like he could safely drive.

Blaine's mind was racing. What would he have to do? Should he wait to be asked by another sub to go to the dance? Could he maybe ask someone from his class to the dance? Did he really have to go? Maybe he could stay home and say that he was sick. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea.

The rest of Blaine's drive home was uneventful. But of course, when talking about Blaine's life, something had to go wrong soon enough.

He parked in front of his house and he saw another car also parked outside. Maybe his parents had some friends over, they quite often did.

That's when Blaine he remembered his surprise, and he knew it had to be something important for his father to have mentioned it to him, after all him and his father weren't exactly on speaking terms. They had been avoiding each other since that fateful dinner. The only communication Blaine was having was with his mother.

As soon as he walked into the living room his mother spoke. "Blaine, darling. We were waiting for you." The boy felt could hear something weird in his mother's voice, but before he had chance to think about it he noticed the other people present in the room.

There was a man that unsurprisingly looked a lot like his Father. Along with a woman, whose eyes were down cast, her posture screaming that she was awfully scared. Along with these two people there was also a girl.

It was the girl that captured Blaine's attention. She was tall and thin, and left Blaine had with no doubt that she was a Dom. Her posture was excellent; her eyes were not downcast like the other women in the room. up, and Her look was strong, and demanding. Blaine felt very intimidated by her.

Very soon Blaine found himself being introduced to the strangers introductions, and whom he soon learnt were called the Roberts. Mr. Roberts was in fact and old friend of his Father's.

They talked a little, Blaine constantly trying to keep his eyes an equal level to the girl and the all of other Doms in the room. However Blaine found this really hard. All to soon his Father decided to reveal the true reason why they were all there and all of a sudden everything so much clearer.

"So, Thomas and I were talking the other day, and he mentioned that his little girl had woken up with a mark in her right hand." Blaine's Father started. "And I told him that you had one in your left, and how that wasn't natural. And After talking some more, we decided that both of you should learn how to control your bodies and urges about submission and Dominance together."

"Emma goes to your sister school. They have taught her all there is to know about a submissive's behavior. As I am sure you have been taught everything there is to know about how to behave as a Dominant." Then Thomas took over from Blaine's father.

"You'll meet a few times a week, supervised by one of your mothers or someone that we deem to be appropriate. You will practice until you can control yourselves and display the behavior we expect."

Blaine didn't know how he was meant to feel about this. He wasn't angry, and he wasn't surprised either, he expected nothing less of his father. He was rather calm actually, but maybe that was because Emma didn't stop looking at him. He felt pure control radiate from her and it made him feel safe and relaxed.

They continued to discuss everything and anything. However Blaine had allowed himself to zone out once again.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he will be able to control himself and learn how to dominate someone. Maybe his male nature was stronger than that of his submissive nature.

Maybe…

"Father, may I speak with Blaine please?" Emma's voice hit Blaine like a truck. He raised his eyes, just them to fall as soon as they met with hers.

"Yes, of course."

"Sir, can I say something in private to you?" Her voice was teasing, of course. But Blaine didn't know how to react. "You may say yes." she said, directly to Blaine in just as a whisper.

"Yes." Blaine replied not even sure if she had actually heard him, but she had his approval after all.

"I hope you're good at pretending." She said as she got closer to Blaine, and whispered in his ear. Then before he could even blink she was gone.

The next time Blaine saw Emma, she was waiting for him outside school.

"Hi there." She said, cheerful.

"Hello" Blaine said, in almost a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, silly." She said, leaning against his car. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah… yes." Blaine was nervous.

"Maybe we can get inside your car, unless you want your friends seeing the mess you are around me"

Blaine didn't say anything just unlocked the doors.

"Tell me to get in." she whispered. Blaine looked at her confused, and then he got what she was wanting him to do. "Just do it." Emma insisted.

"Get in the car." Blaine felt wrong saying those words, so he had to add "Please"

"Yes sir."

They got into the car, and Blaine felt the tension leaving his body.

"I am going to ask you a few things, Blaine. If you can't or don't want to talk, you can nod. Okay?"

_ Nod_

"Perfect. Our parents agreed that we're gonna see each other tomorrow afternoon at your place, so we can be stupid and fight our instincts." Blaine knew this, so he nodded. "And I don't want to piss my Father off, and I bet you don't want to get on the wrong side of yours either."

"No, I don't."

"So, we'll have to play along" now the boy was confused. "Do you know what role play is?"

"Kind of."

"Do you think if I give you a direct order you could follow it?" she asked and waited until Blaine could talk.

Now Blaine was surprised. Was she…? Was she offering him Dominance? What his body ache for having? He didn't have to think twice about it.

"Yes." His voice stronger.

"Good. I know you need some sort of Dominance in your life, just like I need someone's submission; so we can help each other with that."

"But…I don't feel attracted to you" Blaine felt his face blush. He knew he was attracted to male Doms.

"Me neither, don't worry. I'm not talking about that kind of Dominance. You'll see when we get there tomorrow."

"Okay." was all Blaine could say.

"Good, you're a good boy. Now, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow and remember to play along and everyone will be happy".

She said nothing more, got out of the car and ran away to her own car, or…where ever, Blaine really had no idea.

He wondered how his life had come to this, a rollercoaster of emotions and surprises. But somehow when he got home, he felt more relaxed than he had since his mark appeared. His heart felt lighter; and he could sleep better than he had in days because the next day promised the dominance he craved.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**.Fran**


	4. Stop and Stare

**A/N Hello! So, this is the last chapter that's on S&C and later I'll post ch 4 and then, updates will be slower, like...once a week; or as soon as my beta (Klaine-Blurt 3) sends the chapters back to me. **

**Anyway, yesterday someone asked me something and I answered in the Reviews section, but I want to address it here too; so this person asked "****_So Blaine is a gross stupid sub?" _****And I want to take that as a legit question and answer properly so; NO! Blaine is a beautiful and amazing sub, but in this AU people are ignorant and stupid, and they think that men are supposed to be Doms and women subs. Some people (like Blaine's parents and Emma's family) think that it's not OK when men are subs and women Doms so they try to force them to act against their nature, because they think there's something wrong but THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM, and being either a Dom or sub has nothing to do with gender. (Its kind of how people treat gays in ****_real life) _**

**I hope that made sense. If you still have questions about this (or any other topic of this fic, or about life in general) feel free to ask me :D! And, long A/N is long so here's the next part of this story. **

**oh, and of course I don't own Glee, or Blaine Anderson (sadly ) **

* * *

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could. _

_Steady feet don't fail me now; I'm gonna run til you can't walk_

_Something pulls my focus out, and I'm standing down. _

- **OneRepublic. **

Despite the real motives of his Father, Blaine was grateful for his weekly meetings with Emma. They gave him something he didn't even know he needed; a routine.

Blaine would wake up, have breakfast, and go through his normal tedious day at school. At the end of every school day Emma would always been waiting for him leaned up against his car. They'd talk to each other about their day; they would even be able to enjoy laughing together. They always spend some time talking about the little role play they had going on. They would agree to the things they'd do in their weekly meeting, and then every Wednesday they'd act out everything they had planned.

Once they were in the meetings, they were always with someone to supervise them and watch their progress of them trying to act against their nature. Blaine and Emma took to it like a game, and it was working perfectly. However, Blaine had more trouble adapting the role of a Dom than Emma because he was used to taking commands from her and it took time to get him used to the changes in their usual dynamic. But the supervisors, usually one of their mothers; didn't suspect anything from it, after all; it was against his nature to act like a Dom and because Blaine needed guidance to get something done, they understood and gave him the time he usually needed to get into his role within their game.

It was hard, Blaine couldn't deny that, but it was also a relief because now he could count on Emma, to help him with everyday needs. He was no longer a complete mess. Emma's dominance over him seemed to help ground Blaine.

_ I don't know what to wear! –B_

_ What are you in the mood for today?– E _

_ Something casual, simple.- B_

_That's like, all your wardrobe Blainers. How about a Black polo with skinny jeans and classic black shoes? With socks, please- E_

_You're the best. – B_

Blaine hadn't noticed at first, but he was texting Emma all day long asking her suggestion about what to do, what subject he should chose for his final English paper, what he should wear; having her answering him without hesitation was more than Blaine would ask for in any friend. Their dynamics were simple enough for anyone who watched them from afar, but it worked for them. Worked for everyone actually; their parents, their classmates and most importantly themselves.

Emma was always trying to help Blaine to be more independent. She could see how much he needed to submit, and she knew that could cause him problems in the future; so it was her mission try to make him a little stronger. Try to make him more opinionated and be more confident in himself.

Emma couldn't wait until her parents gave up on the crazy idea to make her act like a sub. However because she knew that would never happen, she had to settle for waiting until she went to college and start her real life. That's why she had agreed on the stupid meetings with the Andersons' sub. She hadn't expected to find such a good person and a great friend. She guessed that she had to be grateful too, trying to look on the bright side of the entire situation.

Weeks passed, Blaine's birthday in between; but there was nothing too important to mention there. His parents gave him books, a scarf and money. There were no friends, no family phone calls (except from Cooper) and there weren't hugs from his parents either. Just a text from Emma, and a promise to go out for coffee the next day they saw each other after school. But Blaine was okay with all that, he didn't like to drag attention to himself, not even on his birthday.

Blaine and Emma got used to going to get coffee at least twice a week after school, on days when their schedules matched.

"So, Sadie Hawkins…" Emma said, raising her eyebrows, expecting Blaine to say something.

"Urgh… It is still a week away and I can't stand it any longer." Blaine spitted, disdainfully.

"But why? I'm totally excited about it." the girl said, bouncing a little in the chair.

"Well, I'm not." Blaine took a sip from his medium drip. "All the boys at school won't shut up about it, and teachers keep telling us the rules about D/s and I don't know... I'd like to invite someone but I can't, so I don't see the point in getting excited about it."

"Oh, Blaine. Sometimes you're such a bitter man." She smiled, and Blaine knew that looked too well. "I guess I know what we should do."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but stop it." the boy said, with such determination in his voice that he and Emma were both surprised.

"I guess our parent's mental game is working on you; giving me orders and all that" Emma teased, and Blaine could feel his cheeks blush. "It's okay, you're allowed to have opinions and be a sub, you should know I was only teasing."

"Yes, I know." Blaine reassured her.

"Good, so now that we have that covered. Are you gonna ask me to the dance or do you have someone else in mind?" Emma questioned, like it was no big deal. Blaine almost choked with his coffee.

"What?" Blaine almost screamed; and Emma looked at him confused.

"But we already established that you're allowed to live your own life and all that stuff." She was almost whining at this point.

"I already told you that I hate the stupid dance" the boy sighed "And …" Emma cut him off

"How can you hate something that you haven't experienced?"

"I just hate it." Blaine looked away, and focused on his coffee. "And please, don't order me to ask you, that's just mean"

"I would never do that to you" She was serious now, and noticed the rigid posture Blaine had adopted; she knew that meant he was uncomfortable. "Tell you what. I'm going to tell you what I know about how a sub is supposed to ask a Dom to the dance, and when the day comes, we'll meet like everyone else and if you decide to ask me, I'll say yes; and if you don't, I'll ask you."

Blaine's eyes lit up. How could he deserve someone like Emma?

"Would you do that…for me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss the party for anything, and I'm sure you're the only one my parents would approve to go with me." Emma grinned; Blaine had to match the gesture. "And you should live all the things in life you want just like any other person; you shouldn't miss your first dance because some people may not like who you

Blaine lowered his eyes and head, adopting his usual submissive posture. Emma was afraid he would drop to his knees in front of her any minute.

Both of them dropped the subject after that, and kept talking about school, and the next movie premiere and other meaningless things. Emma knew better then overwhelmed her submissive friend.

Today was the day when the subs were going to Blaine' school to ask Doms to come to Sadie Hawkins, and needless to say, the boy hadn't made up his mind about whether to ask Emma or not.

His friend's words keep repeating in his head all over again. _"You should live your life like any other sub. You shouldn't have to hide. You're a wonderful sub and everyone should know that and tell you how amazing you are"_

He kept those sentences in his head like a mantra all day during his classes.

When the bell rang, all the Doms in Blaine's class had amused smirks on their faces. Blaine knew the ritual. Doms sat on one side of the room waiting.. Subs would come to meet them, head down and then they'll drop to their knees and give the Dom a bracelet, symbol of their respect. If the Dom wanted to go with them to the dance, they'd put the bracelet on sub's left hand. The Doms then had a chance talk with the subs, or just order them to leave. And that was that.

To Blaine the whole ritual seemed old fashion and too much just to ask someone out for a dance, but he could see the appeal too.

So the bell rang, and the Doms were all heading to the common room to find their seats. Blaine felt his heart give a leap, and suddenly he was dizzy and the air didn't reached his lungs and he knew he had felt this way before.

_You should live your life like any other sub._

_ You shouldn't have to hide._

_ You're a wonderful sub and everyone should know that and tell you how amazing you are._

_ You don't have to hide, you don't have to hide. You can be brave._

Blaine waited until he was the last one on the row of his classmates, doubts still floating through his head. He decided not to sit in his chair. That's when he attracted the first odd looks. With deep breaths he told himself that he had to get used to it.

Slowly, the subs from the sister school were filling the room. Blaine saw Emma immediately. She smiled at him, and he tried to do the same. The girls started to approach Doms with hesitation. There There was way too much dominance filling the air the subs could feel it. The subs knew it was due to the dominants trying to overpower each other the attract them, but that didn't stop it making them feeling slightly uncomfortable. Blaine was feeling sick, his legs threatening to drop at any second. He needed what all his classmates were offering to everyone but him.

"It's okay Blaine" it was Emma's voice, sweet, dominating, and friendly Emma. The sub relaxed. "How are we going to do this?"

Blaine was trying to say something, but he felt overwhelmed with everything around him.

"Try to relax, honey." Emma, who always tried to avoid dominating her friend, was able to feel how much he needed her. The change in her voice and in their roles was obvious. "Relax for me, you're okay. Don't panic"

"Can… can I ask you?" he was trembling; his legs were giving up a little more with each passing second

"Yes, you can."

Emma touched his arms before grabbing them with more strength to turn them around so they changed positions. Now she was on the side with the Doms, sitting in the chair; and Blaine was with the subs. It was that moment when all the people in the room were able to figure out what was happening.

Once Emma stopped touching him, giving his arms a final squeeze; Blaine dropped to his knees in a second and looked for the bracelet in his pocket.

Emma took the bracelet, and couldn't help a tear escaping from her eyes. Blaine was actually doing this. He was actually letting himself be who he was meant to be. She was so proud of him. He extended his left arm, and the Dom removed his watch to set his mark free for everyone to see. She hadn't seen it before, and was amazed at how red and perfectly shaped it was.

With so much care, she put her hand on his and then locked the bracelet, sealing the claim with a kiss above the mark.

"You may raise your eyes, Blaine" He did, without hesitation. His eyes were filled with tears, all the sensations he had to repress before were running free through his body. Emma could tell that he was deep in subspace. He felt free, he felt himself.

For the first time he was aware of the blood running through his veins, the pounding of his heart, his soul asking him to be owned. He felt like he belong, and even though this "claim" had no real impact in any of their lives and it didn't represent too much for a lot of people, Blaine could feel like he was complete.

"You're so brave, I'm really proud of you Blainers" Emma was having her own revelation too. "Thank you, for asking me."

Blaine only nodded. They were still for a few minutes. Blaine had his head resting on her lap, and everything felt perfect. Everything would have been perfect; if there hadn't been hateful looks directed at them, and vicious plans to bring that perfection down were already growing in some of those Dom's minds.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy, and critics help me improve and work harder to write better! **

**.Fran**

**PS: here's a picture of Emma and Blaine in this chapter!**

**blaackbird' tumblr' com /post/30600375693/  
**


	5. Dress and Tie

**A/NHi! So, here's chapter 4 :) Thanks to Klaine-Blurt for her help and patience, she's awesome 3**

**Also, the dance in this ch is on Feb 13 (8 days after Blaine's birthday) and in this AU people don't celebrate Valentine's day :) Here is a picture of what Blaine and Emma are wearing for the dance. ****_ post/31003905495/_**

**Warnings for this chapter: coursing and explicit violence. :(**

* * *

_Every night I walked the streets never dreaming what could happen_

_Sad and so lonely _

_I saw in the mirror my reflection staring back at me_

_I thought, will I ever find what i need?_

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night _

_'cause no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me until you had me see that together we're just better off._

**Charlene Kaye ft Darren Criss. **

After the _ceremony _with Emma, Blaine was in no state to go home or anywhere by himself, so the Dom made him stand up and they went to her car quickly. They stopped at the Starbucks downtown and then she dropped him home. They rode to school together the next day also, as Blaine had left his car there the day before.

Needless to say, as soon as Blaine entered his first class people were staring, making him feel awkward. But then, he knew from the start that this was going to happen; he just needed to be brave and end his day at school on a good note. The fact that _everyone _seemed to ignore any other kind of communication besides the staring made everything easier. A little too easy, maybe; but Blaine wasn't going to question his good mood. Not after his perfect breakfast, and the perfect outfit Emma had helped him choose.

The dance was in two days, and Blaine's mother was even more excited than he was about it. Emma and Blaine hadn't wanted to mention the fact that he had asked her and not the other way around, but what their parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

The male sub had decided to go with a simple suit, black with a white shirt. Simple enough to look good, but not better than his_ date_; and the tie would be Emma's choice. Blaine hadn't see it, but she chose a pink bowtie for him that matched her dress, which was short with a few layers at the bottom, and a black belt**. **Along with a little black bowtie to use in her hair as an accessory.

The situation at Blaine' school was the same for the two days leading up to the dance; whispers behind his back and the now dirty looks he got when he walked in the halls between his classes. Not even Adam had bothered him or mentioned anything about his mark. Maybe he was a good friend after all. But despite the reasons, Blaine was happy to be left alone with his issues; he had always been a lonely kind of boy, and that's why it didn't bother him that he felt invisible in school after everyone discovered that he was a sub.

"Blaine, did you get your suit, but not the tie?" Blaine and Emma were at their usual coffee date on Thursday, the day before the dance.

"Of course I did," She nodded, Blaine smiled at her. "I've been told that I'm good at following orders."

"Well, that you are." She pulled him a little closer and run her hand through the sub's hair. "Maybe you could use less gel hair tomorrow."

Blaine was silent, and then tilted his head to his left side, considering what he had been told.

"I'll see how it looks when I'm getting ready."

"Okay," she agreed, "I'm excited."

"Me too," Blaine answered quickly.

"Are you going to pick me up?" Emma asked a few minutes later.

"I wasn't sure about that," Blaine responded.

"Traditionally, sub's go to the Dom's house for this kind of dances." The pair went silent for a moment. "I think I'll stop by your house and ride us to school."

"Okay" Blaine had lowered his head, his submissive role was becoming more evident with every day that passed.

They talked a bit more until they had to go to their respective homes. Emma reminded him about all the details, and promised she'll call before she left her house to check on him.

While looking at the mirror, Blaine could say he looked good. Actually, he thought he looked more than good in a suit. He definitely could pull it off. He had toned down the gel he had used in his hair, making it more fluffy, but still controllable. He took a picture of himself by the mirror and sent it to Emma.

_ You look GOOD,B. You'll be the most handsome person there. See you in 20- E_

His cheeks turned pink when he read the text. He wasn't used to compliments like that, he was never complimented at home, and it made him very self-conscious. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with his body, but he considered himself as invisible everyone around him; and being lonely and shy like he was didn't leave much room to meet people that would appreciate him for who he was. He could get stuck in those thoughts forever, but realizing that would be stupid he stopped himself and kept going with his preparation for the dance.

20 minutes had passed and Emma, punctual as ever, was standing in the door of his house with her pink dress and her usual straight hair was now curly. She looked amazing, and as soon as their eyes met, both teenagers smiled at each other.

"So, you're ready to go?" Blaine's mother asked him after greetings and hugs and such.

"Yes mom," Blaine answered and then passed the camera he was holding to the older woman. "Could you take a picture of us, please?"

"Of course, both of you look so good together."

Blaine passed his arm around Emma's waist and she rested her hear on his shoulder. Blaine's mom took some pictures and then handed the digital camera back to Blaine.

"Have fun, be careful and respect your curfew," She reminded them and then they were gone through the front door.

Once they arrived to Emma's school, they couldn't help but notice how weird it felt seeing all their classmates dress up, dancing and enjoying themselves. It was such a different environment to what they were used to. It was Blaine and Emma first high school dance and they wanted to take in as much as possible. It meant a lot to both of them.

"Everyone looks really good," Blaine said once they gotten a table and were looking at their classmates on the dance floor.

"Yeah, but we're the best, don't worry about it," She reassured him. "Do you want to dance,  
or drink something?"

"Can…I mean… if that's okay with you…"Blaine was rambling. He had rehearsed the line about a hundred times in his head, but it still was so hard to ask for something like this to of his best friend.

"Blaine honey, calm down." She caressed the knuckles in of his left hand. "What were you trying to say? In a language I can understand please."

"I was just wondering if… you could, you know, just for tonight…"Emma gave him a warning look, the sub took a deep breath before continuing. "IfyoucouldactlikeaDom"

He blurted it all out in one quick breath, eyes tightly closed, his breathing had quickly sped up. He thought he'd have to say it again, but just a nod from Emma was enough to know that she had heard, and that she was okay with it.

The night continued smoothly after that, it was amazing how comfortable and natural it felt to be allowed to express their true roles for once, even if it was in the smallest and most normal ways: they danced Emma's taking the lead, they drank spiked punch when she suggested and stopped drinking it when she thought they'd had enough. It was also her call as to when it was time to go home.

They both had a really good time, and for once they both felt truly happy. They were also very surprised, because no one had bothered them even when their D/s dynamic was so evident.

" Do you regret that you hated the idea of this dance before?" Emma asked him, once they were walking to the parking lot.

"Yes, I think I do." He knew he'd have regretted it if he had decided not to go. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything, you're the best." Blaine was tipsy, not drunk, because Emma would never let that happen; but he was happy and bouncy and a little louder than usual. More relaxed, more himself. They got to her car, but the night air felt too good against their faces, so they stays outside talking.

"When are you going to talk with your Father?" Emma leant against the driver's door, Blaine by her side.

"I'm not sure. I want to finish freshman year where I am, and then… I think I'll talk to him in the summer,"

"But Blaine!" She punched him in his right arm. "That is in like… 4 months!" Blaine just nodded, so she kept going "You can't live a lie for four months."

"I can try…"

Emma was supposed to say something; she was supposed to say that he couldn't do that. That he had been so brave the last week that he needed to keep fighting against his father's stupid rules. She was supposed to climb into the car and drive him home, after a reassuring hug and promises of late afternoon coffee dates and keep up with their game against their close-minded parents. They were supposed to get home and be happy about their first school dance together, playing memories in their heads to keep them forever. They were not supposed to live what happened after Blaine finished his sentence.

"Look who he have here…"

Out of nowhere Blaine saw how people starting to get closer to the car. He could recognize Adam, John along with a bunch of other boys from his class as well as a few from the years above. Emma instinctively grabbed Blaine's hand; _"Don't let me go, please don't" _was all Blaine could think of saying while his body completely shut down.

"How does it feel to be a fucking freak?" Blaine didn'tknow the Dom that was getting closer to him. "How does it feel to need a woman to give you what you need?"

"Leave us alone," after a few seconds of not knowing what was happening, Emma reacted. "Stop talking down to Blaine and leave us alone, we were just leaving."

"But princess, the funny part is we're just starting." Adam was by her side, trying to get a hold of her arms.

"Do not touch me!"

"Your orders have no effect on us, sweetheart. We're nothing like little Blainers over there."

"Look at him, he looks pathetic hiding behind a _woman _who probably needs a good fuck to realize what her real place is in the world."

"Feel free to insult us all you like, it won't mean anything and we really don't care what you have to say." Emma turned around to face her friend. "Blaine, come on, we're leaving."

Emma tried to move, but then Adam was standing in front of her, with his arms either side of her head, body effectively pinning her to the car.

"You are not going anywhere." Adam spat and pressed harder against her.

Adam signaled to another boy standing near him and made him hold Emma's arms so she could not get away, allowing him to move towards Blaine.

"Now Blaine, do you want to know what it is like to be dominated by real Doms?" Adam was closer to him now. Too close for Blaine's comfort. "Answer me when I ask you a question, pet."

Blaine was unable to move his body, but somehow he managed to shake his head and whispered a broken "_No"_

That gained him the first kick in his stomach, followed by a punch in his face. Suddenly Blaine was aware of every part of his body aching, and the burning in his face and lower stomach was strong and latent.

"Too bad you're a slut, and sluts don't have a say in what happens to them." Many kicks followed, from many different people, all of them Doms. Doms, that smiled every time he let out a scream of pain.

At the same time another boy had joined the one holding onto Emma. They were holding her by her arms each rutting themselves against her hips, while they yelled dirty insults at her. She was fighting with all her strength to get them off her. Blaine could see her eyes burning with frustration and tears just like his own.

There were at least five boys trying to hit ever part of Blaine rigid body. He was being held straight by two boys, one held his arms, then other tightly grasped his feet.

"This will teach you a lesson. This is what you're going to get for not being respectful with people at school, showing your disgusting manners and shoving it down everybody's throats".

Blaine was paralyzed, and everything hurt until it didn't. The pain was replaced by numbness, and he felt nothing but hot tears mixed with blood running down his face.

Emma was screaming her lungs out. "_Please stop, please don't hurt him. You're going to kill him, STOP!" _But Blaine couldn't find it in himself to fight back; he just let them use his body because maybe they were right. Maybe that's what he deserved for being different and for craving things he wasn't supposed to want. So he just let go of his body, giving himself without resistant to every beat until his face was pressed against the cold floor. Feet were by his eyes, and he shut them tight when he saw one foot being guided towards his face. He felt the sole hit f his cheek and his mouth, and then the numbness came back. The screams seemed to fade away until there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Reviews make me crazy happy, and critics help me improve. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Fran**


	6. Blackbird

**A/N Hello! so, I've got a few comments asking when Kurt is going to appear, so I'll tell you what the plan here is. In this chapter you get to see Blaine after the attack, the next chapter is Seblaine, and then we get to see a little bit of Seblaine smut, and a little bit of Kurt. And after that everything is Kurt and Blaine and Klaine everywhere. Kurt and Blaine meet when they're in college, so you have to wait a little. I wanted to give Blaine a proper background because I think it's important to how Kurt and Blaine relationship would be. I hope that made sense. **

**Again, thanks to my beta ****_Klaine-Blurt_**** for being awesome and for the best suggestions ever. **

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken dreams & learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

**The Beatles. **

Anna Anderson went to her husband's office and after she got to his desk once their eyes met, she placed her collar, absolute symbol of her submission, on the table. William was confused, but they both knew exactly what that meant, they were going to talk as equals and their D/s relationship was staying out of what she needed to discuss. He didn't say a word, and waited until the woman was ready to talk.

"When we entered our claim, we signed our vows and I promised you I'd always love you, and that I wouldn't be afraid to call you out when you're wrong. You promised me to always love me, to respect me and the result of our love"

Anna Anderson waited a few seconds, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she kept talking. Her husband was silent, knowing better than interrupt his wife.

"These last months I trusted you; I trusted you were doing what we, as a family, needed to be safe and happy. I gave you full trust for our safety and wellbeing, but I can't do that anymore.

You caused our child misery, and his life was almost taken away from him because of people who think the same way that you do. I'm not saying it's your fault, but you need to step up and be the Dom this family needs. You have to give Blaine the safety and love that he needs because he is our son, he didn't choose to be submissive just to piss you off, and he doesn't deserve to be treated the way you are treating him. He's loving, kind and an amazing kid, you have to see that and just love him because that's what we both promised when we decided we wanted to share our lives.

You haven't been the Dom I need, and that's why I'm removing the symbol of our claim until you resolve your problems with our son being a sub. They are problems you need to resolve on your own. I will not put my collar back on until you start being the person I fell in love with and chose to spend the rest of my life with."

Once she finished the little speech she had rehearsed in her mind a few times, Anna stormed out of the office leaving William Anderson with no time to reply.

30 years of being in a claim were enough to leave you powerless without the comfort of knowing that you have someone that will take care of you, but she needed to do this, for Blaine and for herself.

Cold. Cold and darkness were the only things in Blaine's mind once he realized he was starting to wake up. The room was noisy, and once he got his eyes open the room was too bright, his bed too high and it smelt funny.

He blinked a few times, and then he heard the sound of someone moving to be by his side and felt a hand pressed against his.

"Blaine… Blaine, can you open your eyes again? Coop, call a nurse" That was his mother, Blaine would recognize it anywhere. The order was so simple, but he just couldn't do it. His eyelashes were too heavy and his head was aching like never before.

He kept trying however; it took him some time, but after a few tries he could open his eyes again. The first thing he saw was his mother crying by his side; then there was Cooper (_What is he doing here? It's not summer break yet.)_Then he noticed the room. All white, very limited on space. Looking round some more he noticed a TV and some flowers. It was definitely not his room. There was someone else as well, dressing in light blue and white.

"Where am I?" he was shocked how different his voiced sounded, and the throbbing in his ribs when he had spoken. That's when he became aware of the bandage that was covering his torso, his arms and part of his head. Blaine looked at his mother, and even with her worried features he could tell something else was different, he just didn't know what. As his eyes glanced down realization hit him, his mother was without her collar. He noticed the doctor, or nurse, or whoever was in the room with them nod towards his mother as if giving her permission. Blaine was unsure of what the permission was for until she spoke.

"You … you were involved in an accident, and now you're in the hospital." His mother eyes were burning red and filled with tears. "You've been sleeping for three days, and … the doctors think you'll need to be stay here a little longer before you can go home."

_Accident_… Now he remembered, the kicks, the punches, the cold air and the greasy floor. He remembered the foot in his face and stomach, and all the blood spilling from his body. Anger and frustration…Emma!

"Where's Emma?" Blaine questioned and he could feel the panic attack that was forming in his mind.

"She went home this morning. Her injuries weren't as bad as yours," Cooper answered. "She wanted to stay until you woke up, but her parents didn't let her."

Blaine just nodded, that made sense.

That was the only thing that made sense to Blaine in that moment; he had so many questions, like what had happened to the attackers? What had happened to Emma? How long he had to stay at the hospital? How severe were his injuries? Why was Cooper there? Why his mother wasn't wearing her collar? So many whys and hows were filling his mind, but he felt too tired to form any words. Someone, a doctor maybe, came to his room and talked with his family about some things he couldn't hear because his eyes started to close again and he drifted to sleep.

Days passed and Blaine's injuries got better. The doctors explained him that he had 3 broken ribs, his arm was fractured in two places, that his face had a lot of bruising and a cheekbone was fractured along with a big wound in his head; they also mentioned he had more superficial bruises and wounds all over his body.

Cooper explained him that their mother had called him and told him what had happened, and he couldn't remain in LA thinking that Blaine was in the hospital suffering. He also explained to him that Emma had called the cops when he was unconscious on the floor, barely breathing and once the other Doms had all left. He told Blaine that Emma was fine, but scared; and that her parents wouldn't allow her to visit him, no matter how much she wanted to.

Blaine's mother just held him. Every chance she had, she could pressed her arms around him and hug him, grabbed his hand and caressed his knuckles with such care and adoration. She didn't say much to him, nothing important things anyway. She just whispered to him that she was sorry, that she loved him and that he was safe now. In the times Blaine was with his mother he would notice the different tone of skin where her collar had always been, and how she seemed different. There were dark circles around her eyes and a clear sadness about her look that Blaine hadn't seen before. Blaine didn't know much about how a claim could end, and the thought that his Father had released his mother because of his accident made Blaine nervous and sad. He knew he had to ask his mother about her missing collar, but his nerves and fears always stopped him.

Blaine's grandfather came to visit him two weeks after the attack, when Blaine could get up from his bed and was able to eat proper food again. It was a shock for him; not because Blaine and his grandfather's relationship was bad, not at all; but because his Father hadn't visited him in the two weeks he had been conscious in hospital. If his father hadn't bothered, he wasn't expecting that his father's father would do it either. They talked a lot. Richard, Blaine's grandfather, told him that he had no idea what William was doing to him, and he gave Blaine a speech about how he was loved and that no one thought less of him because of his nature or what had happened to him. While his grandfather was talking, Blaine couldn't suppress the tears that escaped from his eyes.

Three weeks after the attack, Blaine started his physical therapy three times a week at the hospital, and Cooper was always there; to keep him company and participate in everything Blaine had to undertake (_"I have to keep in shape, B."_) Blaine also started his therapy sessions twice a week.

His mind had been a mess since he woke up in a hospital bed three days after he was beaten up left lying unconscious on the floor. Or that was what Blaine thought. He felt guilty, he felt disgusting and he felt that somehow he deserved what they did to him. He was angry with his attackers just because they were Emma's attackers too, and she was too perfect for being treated like that. However in a way he wasn't angry that they attacked him, they were right he shouldn't be a submissive.

He thought the attack had left him empty and useless; but after the first week of therapy he realized that his head was messed up long before that night on February 13th.

A month after the attack, Blaine was released from the hospital and he was finally able to go home with Cooper and his mom. He was scared about his Father, but his mother reassured him that everything would be fine, and that his father was waiting for him to come home so they talk.

A few days before Blaine was released from the hospital he made up his mind and asked his mother about the collar. She didn't give him many answers, but did explain to him that it had been her choice and that it wasn't a permanent status. That she and his father had a few issues to resolve if they wanted to be in a healthy and safe claim. The day Blaine was released, he noticed the collar back around his mother's neck, and instead of be worried about it, he decided to take it as a good sign.

Blaine didn't know about the ultimatum his mother had gave his Father, but he knew that she had done something because when he got home his Father greeted him with a gentle hug.. He said he was so, so sorry; that he loved him and that everything would be _fine_. The boy was so desperate for things to be okay again, that he decided to believe in his Father even if his every instincts were telling him not to.

Blaine may have been able to go home, but that didn't mean he could return to school. There were several reasons for this firstly; he still needed to attend physical therapy three times a week, along with his two weekly counseling sessions. He also couldn't return to his old school, and it was too late in the year to start at a new school.

So he kept attending therapy and was pleasantly surprised at everything he kept learning about himself.

Adrianne was the name of his therapist, she was a 28 years old submissive psychologist. Since their first session together Blaine had felt comfortable enough to talk to her about himself, maybe because he felt somehow related to her, or maybe it was just because she was easy to talk to. Maybe even because he had kept everything bottled up for too long.

It was because of her that Blaine had hope in his own recovery. She taught him more about life than any experience or lecture from his parents could ever do. But Blaine didn't give himself enough credit according to Adrienne. He was seeing the truth about himself on his own, and the conclusion they got were all because of him too.

After four months of therapy, Blaine was starting to believe in himself, he started to believe that he was worth something; also he was able to realize now that being a submissive was not about giving up ultimate control of his life and owing something to any Dom. He learnt that he had got it all wrong before, that submission wasn't something that anyone could take away from him, but it was something he, and only he, had the power over. The power to decide to whom he wanted to give it to; and that that fact made him infinitely powerful. After four months of hard work, and therapy lessons, and a road where he learned to understand himself and his family again; Blaine knew he was stronger than a lot of people he knew, and he was proud about that.

He felt that his submission was no longer a weakness, and that he was allowed to want things, to ask for things, to speak out his mind and be his own person. He knew that he was the only person he really needed for the moment, and he knew now that he was brave enough to face the world.

After everything he'd been put though, Blaine couldn't be angry or hate his attackers because of what they did to him and Emma, because the beating, the bruises and the blood hadn't killed him but made him stronger and a better person, and that would remain with him for life; he was ready to take the world and start living his life with nothing but hope and aspirations ahead of him.

* * *

**I'll post the next chapters as soon as I get them back from my beta, and just in case if I take too long to update, this will never ever be abandoned. **

**Please review? it makes me happy to know what you think about this, and if you have any critics also let me know (but please don't be rude) **

**.Fran**


	7. Hands All Over

**A/N: Hi!So, this is the betad version of chapter 6 :)**

**Warning for D/s dynamic, which I'm not sure if I should warn about that because it is a D/s AU. and, Seblaine (not in a sexual way, I think) **

* * *

_Put your hands all over me_

_Please, talk to me, talk to me. _

_Tell me everything's gonna be alright_

_Love is a game you say._

_Play me and put me again._

**_Maroon 5. _**

**2010. **

Dalton Academy was a little piece of heaven in Westerville, Ohio and Blaine felt like he belonged there from his first day of school.

June 14th, and Blaine was starting his second freshman year. He wasn't scared, not after months of therapy sessions and a new state of mind, but he was nervous and anxious to meet new people, to start his new life.

His hair perfectly fixed with gel, his uniform ironed and his red and blue tie around his neck; he was all set up for the first day.

His parents and Cooper had helped him to research schools for this year, and when they got to the Dalton Academy website everyone seemed to like it, especially because of the "zero tolerance policy" against bullying and forced submission. Blaine also knew a few boys that had transferred from his old school once they had gotten their marks and they turned out to be subs. Blaine and his friends had talked in the summer and their experiences had been what made him take the decision.

The first time he stepped on to school grounds as a new student, Blaine was thinking about Emma.. The Dom had been constantly on his mind since April – when after two months of contact, the two months following the accident, she turned up on the Anderson doorstep to say goodbye to him.

Emma explained to Blaine that she felt too broken to stay in Ohio anymore, and that she needed to be herself without the mental games and the always present wish of approval. She assured him they'd keep in touch, and that she was so sorry to leave him behind, but Blaine understood; this need to get away never was about him, and he didn't have the power to make her stay when he knew she deserved better; and New York seemed the best place to give her the chance to be herself. He was going to miss her terribly, and Emma would miss him terribly too; tears were shared with hugs and sever goodbyes until Emma had to go and Blaine had to find it in him to stop sobbing and let it her go.

Blue blazer, red and blue tie and white shirt were pressing against his body giving him confidence, the uniform was a reminder of comfort for Blaine because he didn't have to worry about what he should wear every day.

Since the first day, Dalton had been exactly what Blaine expected and needed. Everyone seemed nice and welcomed him happily. Still hesitant and reserved, Blaine started to meet people and making friends. Subs would approach him and they would chat for a few minutes with promises of talking later, share a coffee while watching a movie, or just to hanging out and talking. But that wasn't what had the sub most amazed; it was the fact that he was being noticed for the first time in his life, and that took time for Blaine to get used to.

Every day that passed Blaine became a little more comfortable and he started to become a new person, or maybe not a _whole new_ person, but more himself without restrain, without always needing to keep his act together and controlled. He was loose, happy, smiling and a new world of emotions was in front of him. He discovered that he liked to sing when one of his new friends, Wes; invited him to a Warblers meeting. He had auditioned, got in the group and started to sing his soul out in every performance, and it felt like _freedom_.

A couple of months after his first day, Blaine started to notice the hungry eyes on him every time he was on stage with the Warblers. Doms wanted him, but more than that they wanted his submission. Doms were eating him with their eyes and the sub could feel it as fire racing through his veins; and the freedom that he felt when he sang was replaced by _passion_.

The attention was exciting, but he couldn't let go and let any Dom near him. His body wanted everything they were offering, but his mind held him back and he never approached any of the Doms at Dalton. Or at least he didn't until Sebastian.

Sebastian Smythe was a transfer student that had passed the last three years in Paris because of his father's job. He was able to get everyone's attention when he walked by; either for the power and strength that came from him or his good looks. He was tall, with dark brown hair, rather pale skin and his eyes held a powerful look that could make any sub melt at his feet. Blaine, just like everyone at Dalton, noticed the Dom the first day he arrived on campus. It took two days after that for Sebastian to notice Blaine; and then the chasing began.

Sebastian had a thing for hard to get kind of subs. He loved a challenged that would prove to everyone that his Dominance was stronger than anyone else, and that he always got what he wanted. And he wanted Blaine, since the first time their eyes met. Sebastian could see immediately the broken spur on Blaine's eyes, but also a very determinant desire to be strong. The sub could sense in the Dom's eyes his dominant character, but also a vulnerability that made him human and_ different. _Because even if Blaine didn't know, he and Sebastian had something in common that made them connect.

Sebastian, just like Blaine had alw his Father's approval. Sebastian's father worked for the US Government all around the world and nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted and exactly how he wanted it; and he didn't expect anything less from his only son. Since Sebastian was very young he was taught to pursue what he wanted, and every time he let his guard down his Father would punish him and ground him. It was tough, but it gave Sebastian determination and the authority to never accept a _no_ for an answer. A lot of people would look at him and say he was a spoiled rich boy, but no one knew that Sebastian always had to fight for what he wanted, because nothing was free and nothing got to you by chance or being lazy scum. That's why he didn't want to get closer to Blaine right away, and that's why he liked challenges; because if something it was hard to get, it was worth it. And Sebastian would never waste two seconds in on something or someone who didn't deserved it.

The Dom was always the first one in line at every Warbler performance, but his eyes never left Blaine, silently communicating that he wanted him, commanding him to get closer, and of course Blaine could feel it in every cell of his body; every cell was screaming inside of him for release until it was all too much and Blaine was at the edge of giving everything up. Every time he told himself that he couldn't let that happen, he would run away to his room to find some kind of pace while desire consumed his body. The first times it was frightening for the sub, but then it felt right and so easy to let go to and give into the images his mind formed. It felt nice to put a face to all the fantasies Blaine had had while he tried to calm himself down until reaching his orgasm in his bed with nothing but "_Sebastian, Sebastian"_ in his head and on the tip of his tongue.

It kept going like that for exactly a month after Sebastian's first day at Dalton. And after practice exactly a month later he approached Blaine while he was walking to his room.

"Stop fighting it. Your body is screaming for me." Sebastian had got closer to Blaine in the reduced space of the hall, and Blaine shivered at the tone of the Dom's voice. It was low and seductive, and the fact that he was stating a true fact only made Blaine lower his eyes in a very submissive posture.

"Look at me, Blaine". The sub suddenly felt like the world had stopped, and his body reacted so fast that he felt a little dizzy while his eyes focused on Sebastian's hungry stare. "I want it too, but it has to be you the one that comes for me."

One more look and he was gone.

Two more days and without thinking about it and acting on the most pure instinct, Blaine was standing in front of the door in Sebastian's room.

He knocked twice and the Dom emerged from the other side of the door. Half naked, and wearing the same hungry gaze that always followed Blaine.

He had been waiting, he knew Blaine was coming and he hadn't had any doubts. Dom and sub were both aware of that.

"Come in." His voice was lower than Blaine remembered. It wasn't a command, but Blaine dropped his eyes and obeyed because there was nothing he wanted more than give into orders and commands from this person.

"I've wanted you since the first day I saw you, but I couldn't get closer to you." Sebastian was making conversation; Blaine could feel his mind floating reaching for subspace. "Gorgeous, I need you here for our little chat, and then we can get to the funny part."

"I'm sorry," Blaine felt embarrassed, pathetic. His eyes were still low, until Sebastian's hand started to caress his arm lightly and guided him to the bed across the room. Sebastian lowered Blaine's body and then sat next to him.

"I could see the doubts in your eyes, Blaine." Sebastian's tone was delicate. Where was the cocky boy Blaine was used to listen in the halls while he talked to the subs and Doms that shared his classes?

"I can feel what your body needs, and I can give it to you. Always, every time you need it and every time you want." The hand that had been traveling over his upper arm was now in tracing patterns against his collarbone. Blaine wasn't sure if he could keep paying attention. "But I won't be your _personal _Dom."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you care." Sebastian waited a few seconds, and the continued. "I don't do claims, not even with friends. My body needs you too, but I can't be responsible for you."

Blaine just nodded.

"And I can't be exclusive." Blaine had suspected that much. "I don't trust myself to promise something I know I wouldn't keep, and I know that a Dominance and submission relationship is about trust"

The hand that was once on Blaine's collarbone was now on his jaw, dangerously near his lips. Sebastian's touch was firm, but tender and slow, so slow. Blaine was paying more attention to it than to Sebastian's words.

"I can feel it so strong. You haven't been properly Dominated yet, have you?" Blaine shook his head, even if it wasn't really necessary because Sebastian already knew the answer. "I don't know how nobody has tried to make you submit yet."

"I haven't let anyone near me, I haven't looked them in the eyes to send the right message. so No one has got closer because they know what happened to me. " _My parent's disapproval, people humiliating me in school, Doms beating the shit out of me, leaving me broken and useless. _

"I know too. But here we are. "Sebastian was whispering now. Blaine wasn't sure what he was trying to do. "Why me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me, _Blaine."_ The change in the tone of the Dom's voice was evident.

"My body hasn't reacted to anyone like this before; not until I saw you." Blaine's mouth felt dry and the temperature in the room was getting hotter by the second.

"I could tell. Did you understand what I told you before?" Blaine nodded. "Say it," Sebastian commanded.

"You won't claim me; you won't be responsible for me. You won't be exclusive, but you will give me what I need."

"Such a good boy." Blaine's heart gave a leap in his chest. "But you need to ask for what you want."

"_Please..."_

"Please what, gorgeous?"

"Please, calm my body." Blaine was surprised those words left his mouth.

The tension in the air became thicker after Blaine's request. Sebastian's eyes were darker and filled with lust and power. Power over Blaine, over his body and over his submissive mind.

Sebastian got closer to Blaine and their lips met, the Dom was demanding, invading the sub's mouth with his tongue. At first, Blaine was shocked and didn't know what to do, but a simple touch from Sebastian against his thigh made his body relax and give in the sensations.

It was everything Blaine had imagined in a first kiss. Everything and so much more.

Sebastian's tongue kept exploring Blaine's mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip from time to time, giving to the both of them chances to take in some air between the movements of their lips against each other's.

While their lips kept moving, and Sebastian's hands were mapping out Blaine's torso; the sub could feel as all the tension in his shoulders melted away, and he felt good, so good. Soft moans were escaping from his lips, and the sound of their wet mouths was making his pants feel tighter.

After a few more minutes, Sebastian decided they had had enough and broke the kiss.

"We need to slow down." He said taking deep breaths to calm his body's demands. "I don't want you freaking out."

"Yes, Sebastian." Blaine was too far gone to care. His body felt warm and his head was deep in subspace. Sebastian could ask him to do whatever he wanted and Blaine would obey without hesitation.

"You're a good boy, gorgeous." The Dom wrapped his arms around the other teen, and pressed soft kisses against him temple. "We are going to take this slow; I don't want you to regret this. And we will have rules."

"Yes, Sebastian."

Blaine felt so safe in the Dom's arms, it felt like heaven. Submission, passion and safety; Blaine couldn't ask for more.

"I know this was the first time you've been Dominated like that, some kind of sexual Dominance even if it was so little; and I know it can make you feel overwhelmed. It's normal, I know. But we need to talk about a few things first."

"Okay." Blaine eyes felt heavy, but he had to be awake for this, for Sebastian.

"I need you to understand these terms, gorgeous. And if you do, and you accept this; we'll be having lots of fun from now on." Blaine just nodded. "Okay, as I told you, the first things I said would work as the first three rules or agreements if that's how you want to name them. _I won't claim you, I won't be responsible for you, but I will give you what you need._" Sebastian repeated but Blaine had memorized those sentences by now. "Also, we can talk like any other friends would do in front of people; I don't want to be seen as your Dom because that won't be my role." Blaine nodded.

Sebastian kept his arms around the other boy while they talked, and Blaine could feel how much he wanted to kiss the Dom, but he knew better than to do whatever he wanted.

"You don't have to show me respect outside our rooms, but when we're alone, you're mine." Blaine heart started to pound faster. _Mine. Yours, yours. ._ "And when we're playing you'll call me 'Sir'"

"Yes, _Sir."_ It felt amazing to say it for Blaine, great to hear for Sebastian.

"And you'll have a set of safe words just in case, and I will stop whatever I'm doing when you say them." Blaine just nodded. "Blazer is for a break, Dalton is for immediately stop. I need you to say them when you need to. And that's a direct order. Not using your safe word is a reason to earn punishment.

"And you are not allowed to see other people without telling me first."

Blaine nodded.

"Those are my rules for our game, so now I need you to think about them, and then let me know if you understand and agree."

Sebastian stood up, and grabbed Blaine's arm to lift him up too. He reached for the sub's left hand and traced his fingertips over his mark, and then kissed it with open mouthed kisses, that left the skin slightly wet.

"That's a beautiful mark, really strong. Your body would die without Dominance and I love it." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear, the low and seductive voice came back.

"Go to your room and don't come back here until you've figured out what you want."

After another kiss, Blaine left the room, to be back only two days after to drop to his knees and beg for Sebastian's Dominance.

And that's how Blaine began his trip into real submission, and the feeling of being owned by a possessive and demanding Dominant made him feel alive; giving himself to all kinds of feelings and experiences, a craving for being used as the Dom seemed fit, and also how he discovered that the aftercare after every time they played was almost as good as giving up his control during submission.

* * *

**It's not a biiiiig change, but there were a few mistakes that were fixed.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review? :)**


	8. The story so far

**A/N Hello lovely people! first, I have to say something really important. Last chapter ( Hands all Over) I made a HUGE mistake, I posted an unbeta'd version of the chapter :( (yes, my English is that bad) so my beta has to send me that chapter fixed and I'l re-post it, in case anyone wants to read a better version of the same.**

**WARNINGS! SMUT! Sexual encounter between two consenting males (aka SEBLAINE), bj, orgasm control (kind of?), all that in a D/s dynamic. There's no penetrative sex in this part if you're wondering.**

**This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it's not that bad. **

* * *

_Did you notice I was afraid?_

_I thought I'd run out of things to say_

_Two more hours until today burns this away, and it starts all over again._

_The sky will never look the same again, till you show me how it could be_.

**New Found Glory. **

**July, 2013. **

One of Blaine's favorite things after four years of submission is the feeling of a cock inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat until he's almost chocking on it. He also loves how it feels when Sebastian grabs him by his hair really roughly and fucks his face merciless, making him take his cock deeper with each thrust, because both of them know that he can take it; and Sebastian loves how Blaine's lips stretched around him making him feel so, so good.

"Don't you dare to stop gorgeous" Sebastian tells_ his_ sub, his pet when he feels Blaine slowing down his efforts.

Blaine just hums his approval, sending waves of heat down Sebastian's cock. He knew exactly what tricks use to satisfy his Dom. Blaine has had four years to learn all the little things that drive Sebastian wild, and sent him over the edge at just the perfect moment.

Sebastian's cock is throbbing inside Blaine's mouth and that's enough of a sign for him to know that the man above him is close. Blaine speeds up his efforts, and starts bobbing his head faster, up and down, pressing his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside of Sebastian's shaft. The salty taste of pre-cum invading his senses, Blaine can feel everything with the tip of his tongue which is now flat supporting the weight of Sebastian's cock, waiting for its release filling his mouth, waiting for his reward for being such a good boy.

"I'm so close gorgeous…" Sebastian's breathing is erratic, and he starts a frantic stroke with his right hand until he's coming hard against Blaine's lips, leaving drops of white liquid on the sub's chin and some across his cheeks. Blaine is still, he knows he shouldn't move until Sebastian tells him otherwise.

"So good, Blaine." Sebastian's eyes are closed, and his cock is still twitching after his orgasm. Blaine is holding all his desire to lean against Sebastian's crotch to enjoy the taste of the last sensations of pleasure. "Lick me clean baby."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He gets closer and with just the tip of his tongue he cleaned the drops of come that are on Sebastian's cock and stomach, and then he licks his lips, tasting his Dom's scent, always amazing in his mouth.

It's a sunny day in New York and after hours of teasing and finally making Sebastian come, Blaine is sweaty and exhausted. His erection is painfully restrained inside his underwear, and he knows Sebastian has no intentions of taking care of it for a while. He knows it because they've known each other since Blaine's freshmen year at Dalton, and the sub is now used to read Sebastian's behavior.

The relationship between Blaine and Sebastian always seems strange and weird for to everyone that knows them. It is no secret that Sebastian dominates Blaine, and they don't try to hide it either; but when they are outside their bedrooms they are completely indifferent with one other. Sebastian is always chasing a different sub every other week, and Blaine, charismatic as ever; uses all his time to either sing or play piano with the Warblers, or he's trying extra hard to keep his good grades and have a decent social life. No one understands why Blaine choses to let this "asshole" Dominate him when every Dom in Dalton that is attracted to male subs wants him.

The thing was that no one understands their relationship because no one knows exactly what they have.

When they sealed their agreement, a journey of discovery and sexual awakening was opened for Blaine and he wanted nothing more than walk through it with Sebastian, who had become his part-time Dom and best friend. Sebastian was the perfect combination for Blaine: controlling, demanding, powerful but also caring, respectful and was always available when Blaine needed him, not only for Dominance, but also for advise, comfort or just for keeping Blaine smiling when he felt down.

After every new thing they tried, Sebastian would lie next to Blaine on the bed and they would talk as long as they could about themselves. Blaine felt he could trust Sebastian with a lot of stuff, so he told him about his parents, the Sadie Hawkins dance, his insecurities and all the anger he had once felt towards himself. Sebastian would tell the sub about his parents, his ambitious and why he had to exceed everyone's expectations. Just like that they started a pact that would last through all their high school life and that would give them much more than what they ever expected.

Four years after the day Blaine agreed to Sebastian's rules, and many hand jobs, blowjobs, frotting, and several different techniques of bondage later, Blaine is still kneeling for the same Dom. He thinks about all the reasons he has to be grateful for Sebastian, and he is. The Dom gave him all his experience, comfort when he needed it the most, and also limits and boundaries that are always needed in a sub's life.

But now they've graduated, and they're in New York to start their new lives. Blaine is going to NYU to pursue Music Composition; Sebastian is going to Columbus for pre-law, and their futures are looking bright.

"Gorgeous, come here." Sebastian has finally recovered from his orgasm, and pats the spot next to him on his new bed. Blaine crawls towards him, and his erection is still rock hard as he lies on his back next to Sebastian. "Do you need release?" Sebastian questions.

"Yes Sir." The sub is sure that his voice comes out with enough pleading to convince his Dom.

"Do you deserve it?" while speaking, Sebastian takes Blaine's underwear by the waistband and ever so slowly starts to lower it until Blaine's cock springs free. "I can never hear you beg enough," He states simply.

Sebastian lazily strokes the shaft of Blaine's cock, his fingers passing to his balls and then very slightly grazing against his hole. The action makes Blaine shiver, and he's already so close.

"Please Sir, please… please… I've been so good. I need it, _fuck I need it."_ The stroking is now firmer, and the pre-cum leaking from Blaine's member is enough to make the friction delicious. He knows he's about to come, but he doesn't have permission yet, so he holds it in and waits, biting his bottom lip to restrain any sounds that's threaten to leave his mouth.

"Don't do that." Sebastian touches the sub's lips with his free hand. "There's no roommate in the next room, there's no need to be quiet and I want to hear every little moan I can get out of you."

Blaine released his lip and his moans filled the room immediately. Sebastian was always a tease when they had the time, and no one is going to interrupt them in Seb's apartment in the city.

Blaine is deep in subspace, and he loves it. He's convinced that it gets better every time, and he's not sure if he ever wants to give that up. But he doesn't have to worry about that, not yet; because they will be in the same city for the next couple of years and even if they don't live too close to each other they'll still meet and Sebastian will still only be a phone call away.

A few minutes pass, and Blaine is on the edge of pleasure and all he can think is _more, more, don't stop_ until he can feel the hot breath that hits his skin when Sebastian finally lets him come. He can reach stars and his body feels lighter and there's only passion and submission and the feeling of being owned overwhelms him to the point that he passes out on the bed next to Sebastian.

"I'll miss having you on the other side of the hall, gorgeous." Sebastian whispers in his ear while he cleans Blaine's come from his belly and his own hand.

"Mmm mmh." Blaine agrees, and lets Sebastian take care of him.

"But this is the best for us. You need more, so much more than what I can give you gorgeous." This is not the first time Sebastian tells him this, and Blaine feels his heart break a little.

"You're all I need." Blaine manages to say, but both of them know that's not true, because Sebastian can't claim him, and he wants nothing more than to be owned entirely by someone.

"Don't lie to me." Sebastian tells him, and Blaine knows it's an order he can't disobey.

They don't talk anymore after that, a bitter feeling on their tongues that always stays when there are so many unsaid words between them.

They lie in silence until Blaine is out of subspace; once he is he gets dressed quickly. It's 6 pm and he should be in his dorm unpacking and getting used to his new life; or calling Emma to see if she has time to meet. So he waits to see if Sebastian still needs him, but he doesn't ask him to stay so he leaves the apartment with a soft kiss goodbye.

Blaine has three weeks to get familiar with the city before his classes at NYU start. He and Sebastian go out often to tourist places and to see a few Broadway shows, and he's aware that they're spending too much together but he doesn't care. He will have time to meet new people once classes start.

And there's also Emma in New York and Blaine is more than excited to see her again. It's been four years since she left, and they haven't seen each other since then. They talk, they have Skype dates and they always kept in touch, but seeing each other in person is totally different, and so much better.

Blaine reserved his first day for Sebastian, but right after that he calls Emma and when they meet, as soon as they see each other, they hug for long minutes and a single tear falls from Blaine's eyes. He's happy to see her, but he had missed her so much.

She's living with a bunch of other girls in an apartment with small rooms that always smells like smoke, but she doesn't complain; she's happy and she has her own life. She dropped out of school for two years, so she's still in high school, preparing to go into pre-med. They talk for long hours walking around in Central Park, and she can't believe how different Blaine is; more comfortable with himself, relaxed, outgoing and really talkative. She enjoys seeing him like that, of course she does. She can see how independent he is and that he wouldn't take shit from anyone. Blaine hasn't told her, but that's only because of Sebastian and their agreement. It had helped Blaine realize that he can have Dominance and be able to serve without giving full control to someone else, and that it's okay to be free to do what he wants and ask for the things he needs.

Blaine isn't sure why, but he suspects it's better to wait to brings out Sebastian and their relationship. He knows Emma would not approve, and he doesn't want to have the feeling of failure on his conscience.

"I'm happy to see you doing well." She tells Blaine when it's getting dark and it's time to say goodbye.

"Me too," he closes his eyes and tried to wraps his mind around everything; this city, his best friend and his new life. He releases the breath he was holding in before speaking again. "I hope you have time for us to be able to meet often."

"Of course I will. I'm more worried about yours, Mr. college student." Blaine laughs and gets closer to Emma to put his arms around her neck.

"I really missed you," he whispers in her ear.

"Me too, always." She's getting emotional, and that's not how she wants to end this lovely day. "But let's not worry about it; we can see each other all the time now."

"You're right," Blaine sighs and takes her hand. "I'll call you as soon as I get my schedule and we can have weekly meetings or something like that."

"When did you get so awesome?"

"I was born awesome, you should know that." Blaine is smiling, with a fake smirk in on his face as they keep walking.

Emma lives far from NYU's dorms, but she can take the subwayfrom the station that's near campus. So Blaine walks with her until the station and then they say goodbye, both happy and smiling after seeing each other after four long years.

Blaine gets his schedule a week before his first day, and he thinks it's insane but he's already trying to memorize it so he and Sebastian can arrange some meetings in the week, and also make time to meet Emma for coffee or a movie marathon. In that same week, Blaine meets a few new people from the dorms, and they all hang up but nobody pops out and gets Blaine attention, but they're cool with Blaine being a sub and that's enough for Blaine to want to know them better if he gets the chance.

_Have a nice day gorgeous. Don't miss me too much. –S _

Sebastian's text is punctual at 8:50 am, ten minutes before Blaine's first class. The fact that the Dom remembered makes Blaine smile despite the fact he's lost on his first day on campus. Somehow he ended up on the second floor of the building and then realized that the classroom he's looking for is not even near there if he considers the numbers and sections marked in the doors of each room.

He decides it's better to go down again and ask in at reception for directions if he wants to be on time for his 9 am class. So he goes down the big stair, so he walks down the large marble staircase back towards the reception. He is reading the text from Sebastian again, to try and make himself feel better. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs he notices him, a boy, looking in the opposite direction, he seems to be the only person around that isn't running, to try and get up or down the stairs.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me, I'm new here." Blaine touches the man on the shoulder as he speaks and when the other man turns around.

A pair of iced blue eyes meets his, and he's sure he stopped breathing as soon as he got a glimpse of them. The same eyes inspect him for a few seconds, looking puzzled, and the owner seems just as surprised as Blaine is. The sub recovers quickly, the moment has passed and he had regained control of his body again. He raises a quizzical eyebrow as if to remind the other man that his question still remains unanswered, and allows himself to memorize the beautiful face in front of him.

"Yes… sure. I'm sorry, you just surprised me." Blaine figures he needs to know this man's name, but he doesn't think he's able to speak after hearing that voice. Soft, tender and with something else that Blaine can't recognize. It's unlike any male voice Blaine has ever heard before, but is sounds like music in his ears.

"I'm sorry." Blaine manages to say, feeling the blush from his cheeks spreading on his neck.

"S'okay. What do you need?"

Blaine asks for the directions he needs to get to his class, and the man smiles and gives them to him. It turns out, Blaine wasn't as lost as he thought, and his class is just along the hall and on the right. He thanks the blue eyed stranger for his help, and suddenly he finds himself alone in the hall after the other man says he's going to be late for his class too.

Blaine can't find it in himself to move until a few minutes later, and the memory of the encounter leaves a bittersweet feeling inside him. The sub can't get those blue eyes out of his mind for the rest of the day, not even when he's sharing Sebastian's bed, and his mind is deep in subspace.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and next part as you might guess we'll see more Kurt :P I promise this story IS about Klaine, just be a little patient to see our boys together. **

**Please, tell me what you thought about the chapter :)**

**.Fran**


	9. Simple Twist of Fate

**A/N: Hello! :D I know it's been a while since I last updated this, but my beta was sick and now she's busy with University and life just gets in the way, man. **

**But anyways, no warning for this part, and thanks so much for your reviews and lovely messages on tumblr 3 you guys are the best! **

* * *

_He woke up, the room was bare_

_He didn't see him anywhere_

_He told himself he didn't care_

_Pushed the window open wide_

_Felt an emptiness inside to which he just could not relate_

_Brought on by a simple twist of fat._

_He hears the ticking of the clocks_

_And walks along with a parrot that talks_

_Hunts him down by the waterfront docks where the sailors all come in_

_Maybe he'll pick him out again, how long must he wait…_

_One more time for a simple twist of fate._

**_Bob Dylan _**

Classes at NYU are not as crazy as Blaine thought they would be, but they're not easy either.. Blaine was always been to organized, and very dedicated to what he likes to do to let the workload catch up with him. In a week he managed to arranged his schedule to take as many credits as he could, see Sebastian at least twice a week with consideration to the Dom schedule and also arrange a weekly time to catch up with Emma, and somehow he still managed to have time to do homework and dedicate some time to his music.

One week in and Blaine can say fairly that he's managing it, and it's going all too well. Everything is working great except for one little detail that's making him go crazy. He hasn't seen the beautiful blue eyes, which collide with his on his first day.

It's not that he hasn't looked for them, or for the owner that Blaine couldn't ask for the name of. Every place he goes he's searching. Brown hair, pale skin, exceptional clothes, and tall guys but every time he thinks he had found him, he finds himself saying "sorry" to the wrong stranger. After that first encounter nothing seemed different than with any other person, but somehow "_blue eyes"_ (as Blaine called him in his mind at lack of a real name) had done something to him. He felt different, anxious to see him again and he felt nervous every time he thought he had finally found him.

But days had passed, and Blaine has Sebastian and that has to be enough, and much better than a fantasy without a name.

He is trying to convince himself about this while he's sitting in his Introduction to Theater Music on a Tuesday morning. The teacher is talking about emotions, and expressions but he can't find it in himself to care. He knows about this stuff, and he wants to write music, not express it in any way so he thinks he took this class in vain.

He sighs, a little too loud and a girl sitting next to him gives him a deadly glare. Blaine would have been worried if looks could kill, but as they don't he doesn't pay attention and takes his phone out to text Sebastian.

"You should pay attention, I've hear Mr. Bennett remembers every student and you don't want to be on his bad side on the first lesson."

Blaine just looks at her and analyzes her looks. She's little, that's the first thing that comes to his mind. Little, with straight brown hair, tanned skin and an adorable sense of fashion.

Second thing he notices is her wrist. She's by his left side, so he first sees her right arm, bare and proud over the table. Only half a scar, then on the other wrist is the other half. A switch. Her stare is stuck in Blaine eyes until her eyes drop to his left hand, covered by his cardigan but with his scar still visible. She says nothing and her eyes are up again.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" He doesn't want to address their status, not yet. Not when he knows nothing about her.

"I'm a natural talent; no teacher would have me in their bad side even if I only talk in their classes." Blaine attempts to curve his lips into a smile, but the seriousness in her tone makes him forget it. "I'm Rachel Barry, by the way."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Well Blaine, is very nice to meet you." She's enthusiastic now, no hint of disapproval in her tone." I saw your mark," Blaine tenses, but she's smiling "and I know it may be hard, as I have two dads and one of them is a sub; and living in Ohio of all places didn't make it any easier so I know that you may feel awkward about it but there's nothing to be ashamed of, really," she tells him honestly.

She talked too quickly that Blaine has to take a few seconds to process everything. Two dads, one of them a sub. In Ohio. That was rare. Why hadn't he known her when he was living there?

"Where in Ohio did you use to live?" He asks after a moment, trying not to get the teacher's attention. It's one thing to be distracted and another very different is to be caught talking in class. And he doesn't have the confidence this girl, _Rachel_, has about his talent.

"Lima. I used to be the star in my Glee club. You see, I've always been the best."

He wants to say something about him being the lead singer in the Warblers, or ask her about her marks or about her parents, but he decided all questions could wait for15 minutes until the lesson is over.

The teacher talks about an assignment, Blaine takes note about it and starts thinking about when he will be able to get it done when the teachers lets them know the class is over. Rachel takes her things (pink bag, glittery pencil and a notebook with lots of stars) and aims to leave but Blaine catches her arm.

"Uhmm… I… I haven't meet anyone in here…" he says, kicking himself because way to start a chat. "And I was wondering if you could… if you wanted to have a coffee or something."

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry but I'm taken." She says as she points at her collar where a silver chain swings around her neck. Blaine steps back some, not understanding her reaction.

"Wait, no. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't hitting on you." He says, and Rachel seems to relax.

"Okay, well… I could use a coffee while I wait for Kurt." Blaine has no idea who that is, maybe the boyfriend he figures.

He nods, a little intimidated by her presence as she's emitting Dominance, and even if they're not attracted to each other, it can be felt by the both of them.

"I'm sorry; you're a very strong sub, I can't control it or tone it down, not at least another Dom steps in." She says, and for the first time in the brief time he's known her, she sounds calmer, almost like a child.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He's honest about that, and they keep talking as they walk to the cafeteria that's on campus.

"What do you want?" She asks, taking out her wallet.

"But I asked you to come with me; I should get the drinks and pay for them."

"You're right. I'd like a Latte, please." He only nods and steps in the line as Rachel takes a sit in a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

As it's still pretty chill, he decides to take his usual medium drip and two vanilla almond biscotti. He walks to the table where Rachel is and he's greeted with a silent "thank you".

"So, you mind if I ask you something?" Blaine wants to sound casual, but his voice gets suddenly serious, and Rachel does the same for a brief seconds until she relaxes and takes a sip from her latte.

"Of course you can, I like to practice for when I get my first interview for " The comment gets a smile out of Blaine; after meeting Rachel is not something that would actually shock him.

"How does it work?" She lifts an eyebrow. "Being a switch, I mean."

"Well, it's very complicated. I mean, not for me, but it's hard; as in to find someone who can understand and that can fill my needs." Blaine just nods, still not understanding. "It's not like one minute I'm a sub and another I'm a Dom." She keeps going, articulating with her hands as she talks. "I need to Dominate, but at the same time I need someone who takes care of me, and that does things for me."

"But… are you attracted to male subs? Or male Doms? Or female? Or only switches like you?" Blaine doesn't mean to be nosy; it's just too interesting and new for him.

"Oh no, I couldn't be with another switch, it would be too hard, too complicated." Blaine just nods, and takes a bite off his biscotti. "I don't want to be exclusive, and I don't know how I would be with a Dom as a partner because I think I found my perfect match in high school, but things can change"

"Of course." Blaine agrees, but not really getting the whole situation.

"I've only been with Finn, and he's a male sub like you."

"But I'm attracted to males" Blaine interrupts.

"Gender has nothing to do with attraction, Blaine." She's certain about this, and they both know it. Their nature is stronger than gender. "Anyways, Finn has been amazing, because I can dominate him but he doesn't need the aftercare for getting out of subspace. He's always there for me when I need to be cared and loved, so we've been good so far."

"That sounds great. I've never meet a switch before, didn't know how it worked."

"Well, it's different for every person, and you can be more inclined to one or another and still be a switch. As you might guess my right mark is a little bit bigger and more defined, so I'm more inclined to Dominate."

"I see… and is your partner comfortable with it?" Blaine is intrigued now, he knows life is so much bigger than he knows, but having the perfect example in front of his eyes is amazing and exciting.

"Of course he is. We wouldn't be on a claim if we didn't".

"You're right." He agrees, and keeps himself busy with the food for a while.

"Are you in a claim?" Rachel asks, a hint of teasing in her voice, but barely noticed.

"Uhm… no, not really." He squirms in the chair. "I mean, I have a part-time Dom, but we're not in a claim, and we aren't exclusive."

"But you're such a strong sub. Don't you need to be cared for or let all your control be in someone else's hand?" Blaine quirks one eyebrow and thinks before answering. Does he need it? Or he is just used to not having that in his life?

He's about to answer when he can sense a change in the air. Rachel's shoulder seems to relax and give in, her stare is softer and her breathing calmer. There's another Dominant presence in the cafeteria, and Rachel should know who that is because she's reacting to it, but not entirely.

Blaine feels it too, but it's nothing compared whit Rachel or Sebastian's Dominance, or any other Dom he's ever known for that matter. It's delicate, barely a reminder of power and superiority. Rachel smiles and she looks to her right.

"Kurt! Finally" She says, and Blaine follows her gaze until he can see the man standing by Rachel's side.

Air seems to leave his body all at once and his head feels like it's spinning. He knows those eyes, he could remember them anywhere. He's at loss of words, and suddenly he figures he has a name, and a voice and he's pretty sure his heart rate is up to the roof.

"Were you waiting too long? I just got out of this stupid class and the teacher wanted to discuss something and… wait!" his eyes are on Blaine, who's staring at him and snaps his look off him as quickly as he can when his hazel eyes meet a deep ocean blue. "You're the person that was lost the other day."

"Yeah… yes I am." _Kurt_ extends his hand and Blaine meets it to shake it.

"I'm Kurt…" He says, but Blaine already knows that.

"I didn't wait long, and besides I was talking to Blaine here who invited me a cup of coffee." Blaine nods, not sure if he's thankful or mad at Rachel for saving him an introduction.

"Are you in the same class?" Kurt asks, and because Rachel is drinking her coffee Blaine has to talk.

"Yeah, Introduction to Theatre Music." He responds, not as nervous as he would expect after meeting this fantasy that he's had for more than a week.

"I figured you were a Music Major, not a Theatre one like Rachel."

"I am. Majoring in music I mean. Composition, actually." He says, struggling with his words, missing the fact that Kurt had actually thought about him. "I thought that class would be good, if I ever want to write something for a musical."

"Oh, I see" that's Kurt only comment, and Blaine doesn't miss the little smirk on Rachel's lips. Apparently Kurt notices too, and before she can say something Kurt stops her "Please, don't. Just drop it."

"I didn't say anything." She replies, but Kurt knows her too well, and decides he won't have a repeat of last week, not in front of people that he could meet at some point.

"Anyways, are you ready? I need to finish some sketches tonight and I can't have you bothering me with your stuff all day." Blaine is pretty sure his pants are getting tighter by the second. He's still unsure about Kurt's dominance, it seems different than what he's used to, but it's there, and his tone is strong and Blaine can't stop staring at this gorgeous creature, he doesn't even mind being ignored by them, not at all if he gets to see and hear and feel Kurt like he is right now.

"Yes, I am. You don't need to be so bitchy about it; I could use someone else's help for once." She spots Blaine in his chair, an eyebrow raised and a smile. Blaine Is just lost in the conversation, so he just nods. What are they talking again? "Do you sing, Blaine?"

"Yeah, I do. I was in my school glee club…" He takes a few seconds to answer; his brain is not working properly.

"Oh my God, that's perfect. You should totally come with us sometime and help me with my vocal training, I bet you play some instruments too, you'd be perfect…"

"Slow down, woman. You'll scare him off before we even get the chance to hear him sing." Kurt cuts her off, again. Blaine wonders if that's a usual thing between them, and the wonders what their relationship actually is. And his mind gets lost in questions and scenarios, and he zones out again.

"We lost him already." It's Kurt again, Blaine pulls himself out of his haze.

"I'm sorry; I was just… remembering my days with the Warblers." Well, that's not true at all, but will do.

"That name sounds familiar…" Rachel recalls.

"From Dalton Academy, we beat them at sectionals, senior year." Kurt says and then a hint of recognition invades his face. Blaine was probably the lead singer by that time. Just the thought of Kurt remembering him on a stage makes him blush until his neck. "But that's not important now, as we need to go."

"You're right. Just let me get Blaine's number, if he ever wants to help or hang out." She insists, and lends her phone to Blaine. He quickly saves his number and tosses the phone back.

"It was a pleasure, Blaine Warbler." Kurt leans closer and then his hand is over Blaine's. "See you around sometime."

"Bye Blaine." Rachel is cheerful, and Blaine can't stop a shy small forming in his lips.

He can't say anything back as the two other people leave the cafeteria in a rush. Blaine has no idea what to think or what to feel. This encounter happened too faster, too unexpected for him to save it all in his memory. He couldn't taste the energy from Kurt, neither his words nor his scent. He can't even remember the outfit Kurt was wearing or the exact shade of blue and gray his eyes are. But still, this is what he had waited days and nights. He has a better angle for the face, and he has a name. A beautiful name in his head to repeat, like a mantra until he can see him again. And he can only hope for Rachel to call him soon, and keep finding out more about _blue eyes._

* * *

__**I really hope you liked it, and... please tell me your thoughts :) You can always drop me a message on tumblr too - xblaackbird **

**.Fran **


	10. 9 Daydreams

**AN: Hello! first of all, I KNOW it's been a while with no updates, and I'm sorry :( but I promised that I WILL NEVER abandon this, and I mean to keep my word. :P the thing is, this chapter was written a few backs and I sent it to my awesome and adorable beta! but she's a busy person (like me, and like most of you I bet!) so I just got this back like... 20 mins ago. I don't want to post things unbeta'd because... you deserve better than my crappy English, so there's that too. **

**Anyways, uhm... I'm not sure there're warnings for this part, not really so... just enjoy (if anyone is still around) **

* * *

9. Daydreams

_Jaw-dropper, looks good when he walks, is the subject of their talks_

_He would be hard to chase, but good to catch _

_And he could change the world with his hands behind his back, Oh…. _

**Adele.**

If Blaine thought that not knowing anything about _Blue eyes_ (who now had a name) was torture, knowing about him but not hearing from him in a week was so much worse.

In that week, he had expected to hear from Rachel or see her in on campus, but nothing. Blaine knew it was irrational and stupid, but there was something about knowing _something_ about _Blue eyes_ kept him on edge the whole week. Even Sebastian had noticed when they met Saturday to play, Blaine was unfocused, and it was really hard for him to even try to reach subspace. But he didn't say anything to Sebastian about _Kurt_ because there was nothing to talk about, really. Emma had been busy that week so they didn't meet, but Blaine knew that she would notice the change in him immediately.

So when the next Tuesday arrives, Blaine is more than excited to see Rachel by his side on in Musical Theatre class.

"Hey there," Blaine tries to sound relaxed, and not anxious. He's not sure if he succeeds.

"Hello Blaine, how are you doing?" Rachel asks politely yet with an arrogant tone that she always carries with her, that sets a tingling in Blaine ears.

"Pretty good, thank you. What about you?" The second the words leave his mouth he regrets it; Blaine can see the intake of breath from Rachel and that can only means that she is about to give a whole speech.

"Well… I was busy all weekend trying to find the perfect song for an audition. Kurt tried to help me, but he was busy with his own work and it was a disaster. I know my voice pretty well and I know I can nail almost any song ever written, but still nothing seemed right because I need to challenge myself, and the audition is in three days and I can't even start telling you how stressed I am." Rachel took a break to breathe, and Blaine as usual tried to keep up with her quickly way too quick talking. "So now I'm desperate and if I can't find the right song I'll have to play it safe and sing something from my repertoire. But the thing is that one of my professors is in charge of the auditioning process, so she knows what I usually sing and I can't have her thinking I can't do something else than what she's heard if I want the part."

Rachel sighs, pretty exhausted with her little rant and Blaine can feel how stressed she really is. He doesn't understand how big this _audition_ is, but from what he sees it seems really important to her. He's so touched by her anxiousness that he almost doesn't get caught up in the mention of Kurt, but he actually does because that name will never be left out from his brain and he knows it.

"Did you mention that Kurt was too busy to help?" Blaine asks after a few seconds of thinking about the best way to approach what he's about to suggest.

"Yes, he has to have two designs ready by the end of the week and you don't wanna know how he gets when things don't go the way he wants," she answers, Blaine quirks an eyebrow. "He's majoring in Fashion Design, you know? It's a very competitive career, so he has to try really hard to be the best, which he always is. That's the only reason I understand he can't help me every time I need him."

"I could try to help" He says so low that he's not sure if Rachel could even hear him.

"Are you serious?" Blaine nods, "Because my talent is hard to handle."

"Well… I am majoring in music so I know a few things about song selection according to range and stuff." He shrugs, feeling nervous justifying himself for her. "And I don't know, I guess a little help is better than none, right?"

"You're absolutely right! I knew when I saw you you'd be perfect!" She's almost screaming, and Blaine doesn't know what to do with that statement. "Are you free today?"

"My last class ends at 5, and then I'm free." He lies, because he was supposed to meet with Sebastian. But Sebastian can wait; everything can wait a little if he's trying to catch a glimpse of Kurt.

"Perfect, you could come to my loft tonight and help me with the song."

"Sure, sounds good." Blaine answers, and in that moment, as a perfect cue, the teacher enters the classroom and everybody is turns silent.

Rachel just winks at him and then pays attention to the teacher. The class is a blur for Blaine, something about the '20s and the style and the woman's role. He's not sure, because his mind was busy with other thoughts the whole morning.

He is going to visit Kurt's home, and he may even get to see him and share a few words. Just the thought makes his heart race, and it is so stupid and childish. He isn't a little kid anymore, that crushes on guys that he doesn't even know whether or not they are Doms. He doesn't know anything about him except that he is a Fashion major, from Ohio, that has the most beautiful eyes Blaine's ever seen, perfect skin, perfect presence and something that drags Blaine into him unlike anyone before.

But those are only perceptions, and Blaine knows that he shouldn't expect anything and most importantly he knows that he shouldn't expect anything from someone that he knows so little about. But he can't help the longing in his heart and the sparks he feels that speed up his pulse when he's thinking about the pale and beautiful man that's been occupying his mind for the last few days.

Once the class is finally over, Rachel gives Blaine directions to get to hers and Kurt's loft a few blocks from NYU. Blaine assures her that he will be there and then they part ways, and Blaine can't keep his act together the whole day until he's almost running through New York's streets to arrive at his destination as soon as possible.

Blaine tries to control his nerves as he's knocking the door. Rachel opens the door for him and greets him with a defeated smile.

"I am so glad you're here," She says as she drags him into the loft with a hug that feels too tight and too soon for Blaine. But the dominance and the safety vibes he gets stop him from saying anything about it.

"I hope I can be useful," he replies simply.

"Just you being here will be a lot, and I'll be always grateful for it. Can I get you anything before we start?"

Blaine considers this, and the fast walk plus nerves plus everything he has in his head could use some water, or a drink.

"Water will do, thank you," he says honestly. Rachel disappears into what Blaine assumes is the kitchen, and that gives him time to look around in the room he's standing.

The first thing that pops up in the room is a white-green heart painted in the brick wall that says "Finn", which Blaine remembers as Rachel's submissive boyfriend. That gesture rips a smile from his lips.

There are also pictures hanging in frames in all round the room. He can't see clearly all of them, but the nearest to him shows Rachel with two men which Blaine assumes are her dads, and then another one with Rachel and a very tall guy (boyfriend, Blaine thinks) and then one that gets his attention the most. It's a picture in something like an auditorium, and it shows a black girl with her arms around a very familiar face. Kurt's blue eyes are clearer than Blaine can remember when they've meet, and his smile is contagious. They're hugging and being happy wearing matching outfits. Blaine wonders if she's a girlfriend or just a friend.

"There you are." Rachel comes back from the kitchen with two glasses of water, and then indicates the coach so she and Blaine can sit comfortably.

Blaine notices the music sheets, the radio and all the records lying on the floor. A few musicals, classics and top 40 pop songs, all of this next to a big piano that makes Blaine's fingers tingle with anticipation.

After discussing stuff for a few minutes they move to the piano, Blaine plays a few keys and then hears Rachel do scales to know what he's working with. Blaine didn't mention it, but he's pretty good at choosing the right songs for each voice, and now that he's heard Rachel (and knowing for a fact that she's pretty talented) he has a vague idea of what would suit her.

They chat, and play and go through songs for a good hour before Rachel says her throat will get sore if she doesn't have a break. Blaine takes the opportunity to enjoy the instrument in front of him and decides to play whatever comes to mind.

His fingers graze the piano keys until he decides what he wants to play. The melody of the pop hit from a few years ago starts to fill the room. Rachel grins when she recognizes the popular tune and Blaine is just about to start singing when a door slams open and his breath gets caught in his throat.

"I told you, you can't replace that fabric. It's not what I designed and I can't have it that way. No, no! Listen to me very well. I don't care if you have to go to freaking Europe to get the fabric I asked, so you'll do it. Is that clear? Good, I don't want you to call me again if you haven't got what I told you."

A loud groan emerges from the man's throat and he walks so fast to the kitchen that he doesn't even address the people in the living room.

Blaine is paralyzed, Rachel is kind of shocked and before she can says anything, Kurt comes back with a glass of water in his hand and a visible annoyance written all over his face, which partially disappears when he's eyes spot Blaine at the other side of the piano.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I didn't remember you were here," he says as he gets closer and leaves the glass above the piano.

"Kurt, a coaster please," Rachel reminds him

"Sorry," He says as he lifts the glass again. "I'm sorry I interrupted you guys, is just that … people are useless sometimes."

Blaine cracks a smile, and Rachel goes to Kurt's side and gives him a little hug.

"You need to take a break, just a little one." She says, and Kurt looks so defeated and overwhelmed by his tiredness, that he just nods. "Blaine was about to give me a little concert before you came from your room"

"Is that so?" Blaine feels eyes on him and tries not to feel nervous, but there's that vibe again. Not dominance, but not submission either and if it's not either then what is it? He can't name it and it makes him insane.

"I'm not sure about a concert, but I can play something." Blaine says and he's so surprised at how his own voice sounded strong and secure. He grins, and Rachel and Kurt follow his gesture.

So Blaine feels confident because he's about to show something he knows he's good at. Music always had been his shelter and his safe place. He can forget about all his past that usually haunts him even though years have passes and even after all the therapy and support. Music is the only thing he is sure of and no one can take it away from him. He feels a little nervous at first because Kurt's eyes are fixed on his hands as they move over the piano, playing and enjoying every little wave of sound that emerges from them.

He keeps playing what he was playing before Kurt emerged from his room. The notes from the song by Adele fill the room again, but as nothing is interrupting he continues singing.

_ "Daydreamer, with eyes that make you melt_

_ He lends his coat for shelter plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be_

_ But he stays all the same, waits for you and then sees you through_

_ There's no way I could describe him_

_ All I say is, just what I'm hoping for…"_

When he finishes, Rachel has her mouth open a little and Kurt starts a round of applause that make Blaine blush.

"You're really good," Rachel says. "We could be totally duet partners"

"Oh, it's nice to know that I'm that replaceable," Kurt says, but then he turns to Blaine. "No but really, you're really, really good."

"Thanks." Blaine is not sure if he could say anything else.

"Why are you majoring in composition and not performing?" Rachel almost screams, and Blaine doesn't understand why that is. He knows he's pretty good, but it's not that much.

"I guess… I am more comfortable with other people performing what I write." Blaine is playing a few keys randomly.

"Well, that's a valid option. But you'd be great as a performer too." Kurt reassures him, and then gives Rachel a look that only they know that means "lay off", and Kurt is not sure if she will pay attention, but her phone starts ringing and her whole face lights up.

"I have to take this, it's Finn," she announces as Blaine just nods and Kurt rolls his eyes.

Rachel disappears to her room, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in silence until the taller man, Kurt; speaks again.

"Sometimes I'm glad my stepbrother calls her as often as he does. He's just right on time when she's being a little annoying, or stressed, or both," Kurt says with a laugh and sits in on the piano bench next to Blaine.

"I didn't know Finn was your stepbrother." Blaine says with a low voice, his nerves coming right up to his mouth, and a light blush covers his cheeks.

"Well, there are lots of things you don't know" Kurt says and Blaine curses in his mind, because that's right, they don't know anything about each other. "But I guess that if Rachel forces you to be her duet partner and help her every time she needs help with a song you'll know a lot more. And I'll be forever grateful to you because it's not a job I enjoy that much."

"Have you known her for long?"

"I don't know, long enough I guess. We went to high school together, but we became good friends only during our senior year," Kurt explains, and it feels so easy to listen to him talk, and watch how his features move along with his face and every expression is delicate and amazing. "Did you come to New York with a high school friend, or sweetheart maybe?"

"You could say so, I mean… I came alone but a friend from high school also came here, so we meet… sometimes and stuff." Blaine is talking about Sebastian, because if any of the other Warbler's are in New York they haven't met and it's been almost a month since he got to the city.

Kurt only smiles and starts playing keys in the piano too. His white shirt rises a little up his left arm and Blaine gets a glimpse of the bare skin there. He's not sure if Kurt did it deliberately or if it's just coincidence, but the bare skin is flawless, and as Blaine supposed there's no mark.

It shouldn't be as shocking as Blaine is taking it. The way Kurt carries himself could only lead to a Dominant personality, and also the way he talks to people, he's so secure and isn't afraid to look everybody in the eye (Blaine was aware of this from the first time they met each other). Only a Dom would talk to anyone without caring if they're a sub or a Dom.

But even if all these facts are in Blaine's mind, he holds his breath as he observes Kurt wrist unmarked before he realizes it and looks up to meet his eyes. There's something in that ocean of blue when Kurt meets his own hazel eyes that he can't figure out.

"Are you a sub, Blaine?" Kurt asks and it's only a whisper.

"Yes, I am." The sub answers almost as quietly as Kurt had talked, fearing that the moment of intimacy would break if his voice was louder.

"Have you been dominated?" Blaine tenses a little, but then a very light touch meets his wrist where his mark feels like its burning.

"Yes, but I'm not in a claim," He hurries to reply, and the spell is still all around them, and the world might just stop spinning, and that sweet feeling of subspace is surrounding him, reaching to his mind in just a few heartbeats.

"Could you live without it?" This question throws Blaine out, and he has to consider this for a moment. "Just be honest," Kurt says and the touch gets a little stronger.

"I don't know," he says, and then Kurt's hand is not touching him, and the warmth from the body that was by his side is gone.

Kurt is standing next to him and his eyes look colder, distant. He closes his eyes after and frowns; he says something and the weird vibes from him stop getting to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't… you are…"Kurt is rambling, and he's moving away from Blaine. "Just … I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Blaine is really confused and his head feels dizzy. He doesn't understand what Kurt is saying, or what is happening but he feels lost, so lost.

Kurt is moving to the other side of the piano, and he mumbles incoherent things again and then he's gone.

Blaine just stays on the bench until he can think better and is as faraway from subspace as there is no Dominant presence in the room. But even with his mind clear he doesn't understand what just happened, and just then Rachel comes from her room and sees him clinging to the bench.

"What… what happened?" She asks, and Blaine's blank stare is fixedon the piano keys where Kurt's fingers were placed a few minutes ago.

"I don't really know," he answers, "Kurt just… I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"I… yes, yes I am," he says and his head snaps out his daze. He feels the sudden need to see Sebastian and feel owned by someone. "But it's getting late and I should go back to the dorms."

"I understand," Rachel says and waits until Blaine has crossed the room to walk him to the door. "I'll text you when I choose my song."

"Sure, and I'll be happy to help you any other time," he smiles, and it's not forced, Rachel can feel it and she reciprocates the gesture.

"Have a safe walk to home, and call if you need anything."

Blaine nods, and he doesn't mention that he wouldn't be able to call because he doesn't have Rachel's number but it doesn't matter. He needs to find Sebastian and as soon as he walks through the door he's dialing the Dom's number, asking if they can meet in his apartment, that is not very far from where he's walking.

Fifteen minutes after he hangs up he's knocking on Sebastian's door, he's breathing quickly and his eyes look lost.

"What happened to you?" Sebastian asks, and Blaine can hear the worrying in his voice. He starts to feel safer. "Who were you with?"

"Friends," Blaine answers and Sebastian leads him to his bedroom. Blaine drops to his knees as soon as they enter the room.

"Don't lie." Sebastian warns

"I'm not lying, sir."

Sebastian is no fool, and he still can feel the scent of the other Dom that was playing with Blaine's mind. He can sense the sparks of submission that flows through Blaine's skin and a protective sense fills all his body. Sebastian thinks about Blaine's submission while he was trying to get to his apartment. Who could have left him like that? He's angry. Not at Blaine; but at the asshole that left him in this state, craving for Dominance and alone so anyone would have him.

"Gorgeous, I need to know what happened." Sebastian's voice was a little bit calmer. He was angry, and he felt betrayed and he wanted nothing more than punish Blaine for lying, and for being unsafe and for letting another Dom get to his head. But he knows that before anything he wants, what Blaine needs has to come first; and he needs Dominance and comfort.

"I… I was with a friend from class, and we were just working and then her friend came and he just… asked me questions and I ended feeling like this, like I needed _you_." Blaine is not sure how he managed to answer, and how he could let a lie like that leave his mouth. He didn't feel like he needed Sebastian, he just needed to be Dominated by someone, and his mind could only form _Kurt _and _Master_ in every sentence.

"What do you need, Blaine?" The sub is so into subspace that can't sense the hurt in Sebastian's voice.

"I just want you to hold me, sir." Blaine leans his head into Sebastian's lap now that the Dom is sitting in his bed.

"Okay, but we will talk when you're feeling better. Is that clear, gorgeous?"

"Yes, sir." Blaine answers and as soon as Sebastian tells him that he can get up to the bed, he crawls his way to the bed and rests his head against Sebastian's chest, wishing that the eyes that are looking down at him were a greenish blue instead of the strong brown that are filled with worry above him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and please let me know what you think, either if you like it, or you hated it or you'd like to see something that's not written (like prompts? ) but please don't be rude :( **

**ALSO! I helped a friend with a Klaine drabble, so if you want to check it out you can go here! - **_ /s/8615814_** t he title is "Promise Unbroken" and it's before Kurt leaves for NYC :P **


	11. Last Flowers

**A/N: Hi! here we meet again! I just got this back from my beta (infinite thanks for her, she's amazing!) I don't think there're warnings for this part, not really. I don't have much to say, so... thank you for reading, and I hope you like it. **

* * *

_Appliances have gone berserk_

_I cannot keep up_

_Treading on people's toes_

_Snot-nosed little punk_

_And I can't face the evening straight_

_You can offer me escape_

_Houses move and houses speak_

_If you take me there you'll get relief_

_Relief, relief, relief..._

- **Radiohead.**

"Are you going to tell me what the hell happened?" Sebastian asks once Blaine is calmer, wrapped in his arms.

"It was nothing really, I just overreacted." Blaine is not sure why, but he doesn't want Sebastian to know about Kurt.

"I'm not asking your opinion; I need to know what happened to you." The tone that Sebastian uses gets to Blaine more than his words, and even if they're not playing and they're not Dom and sub, he just take that as an order he has to follow.

"I told you I was with a friend, helping her, then her friend came to sit with us and he started to ask questions, and he wasn't exactly dominating me, but it felt weird and it made me need you, so I came here as soon as I could."

Sebastian observed the sub while he told him this. It was a hurried excuse, but Sebastian could see the honesty behind it in Blaine's eyes. He could always tell when Blaine was lying to him.

"Are you friend with this person?" Sebastian asks, running his fingers through Blaine's hair while they're still lying in the Dom's bed.

"No, not really," the answer is simple, and Blaine wouldn't say he was a friend of Kurt, so he isn't lying.

"That's good. I need you to do something for me gorgeous," Sebastian is using _that_ voice again, and Blaine is not thinking properly because nothing makes sense in his head. The power and attraction for Kurt doesn't make sense, his reaction after a few questions doesn't make sense, and Sebastian's attitude and reactions also doesn't make any sense. So instead of trying to find some kind of explanation he decides it's better to take his mind off reality and just obey as another person; _Sebastian, _decides what's best for him. "I need you to stop letting this person dominate you, or anything like that. I can't have you running around craving for Dominance when you're unclaimed and anyone could use you. You don't realize it, but your submission is precious and you can't let a random person have it. There are people out there who will use your submission against you, you need to be careful."

"Are you commanding me to stop talking to him?" Just the thought of no longer having contact with Kurt makes Blaine's stomach tight.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that you can't let him Dominate you, not when he won't take care of you." Sebastian answers and his words seem like a the final point in the argument, and Blaine doesn't need to say anything else. Sebastian is the nearest thing to stability and compromise Blaine has, so he won't jeopardize that because of a week-long crush that left him lost, he's at least sure about that.

"Okay."

"You're an excellent boy, gorgeous." Sebastian praises him.

"Why won't you claim me then?" This is something Blaine always brings up, but Sebastian never answers it fully, and tonight won't be an exception.

"I can't claim you, you know that. I would if I could."

"But I don't understand…" Blaine begins but Sebastian cuts him off.

"You don't have to, just know that I can't. " Sebastian says finally, and his hands start traveling down the sub's body, and that is enough of an indication for Blaine to shut up and let Sebastian play and use his body to pleasure him and for him himself stop thinking. "Let's enjoy our time together, gorgeous." And the tone in Sebastian's voice is one that is very familiar and feels like home.

Blaine lets himself be dominated, and Blaine enjoys it and his mind wonders away from Kurt and all the uncertainty he is trying to wrap his head around. He lets himself feel cared for and almost loved by Sebastian's touch and encouraging words.

A couple of day pass, and Blaine tries to keep himself busy as much as possible with homework and cleaning and anything he can think of to avoid feeling _empty_; he feels that like he doesn't really have anyone to rely on and just well talk to, just be himself around. He doesn't know any other sub who could remotely understand what he is feeling.

All his life he's felt that he's not enough. This subject was addressed in his therapy sessions years ago, but Adrienne's kind words ended up dead in his head, and the voice of his own conscience is always stronger in times like these, like it's trying to bring him back down to that dark place.

He doesn't understand what's wrong with him. His parents hated him, and he can't find a Dom that will take care of him. Sebastian and a few other boys he's been with are interested in his submission and they all say he's amazing but none of them want to claim him, and it confuses him and that in turn obviously makes him think there's something wrong with him. He just needs someone to talk to, to trust his life to and not only to serve and obey.

When there's nothing else for him to do in his dorm, and his roommate is nowhere to be seen he sinks in his own thoughts and tries to figure out why nobody would want him, all of him and not only is submission.

"_Could you live without it? Could you live without submission?" _

Kurt's words replay themselves over and over again in Blaine's head, and what do they even mean? It confuses him even more, because Blaine is so sure that his submission is the only reason Doms are interested in him, so he's never thought about living without it. Submission is in his nature, so he's pretty sure it's impossible to live without it, and Kurt being a Dom should know that… so that doesn't make any sense either. Why would Kurt want him to live without submission, was he trying to punish him?

Blaine is lost in his thoughts when he feels his cell phone buzzing on his nightstand table. He has to stretch his whole body to reach it, and open the new text message, from an unknown number.

"_I'm really sorry about what happened the other day, I really am. Would you like to meet me for coffee so we can talk? – Kurt." _

Blaine has to re-read the text a few times to fully understand that it's from Kurt and to work out what it actually says. After the first minutes of shock, he answers without really thinking about it.

"_Yeah, sure. __And__ It was nothing; don't worry about it – Blaine"_

Except that it was more than nothing for Blaine, but he isn't going to admit that, not when all he has in his mind are confusing thoughts and a couple of words that don't make any sense.

So they agree to meet in a little café that's a couple block away from NYU dorms, and when Blaine crosses the front door he spots Kurt already seating at a table by the window. Before Blaine has time to get nervous, the smell of fresh coffee and vanilla fills his senses and it relaxes him slightly. He walks slowly towards the table and when Kurt meets his eyes he lowers his head and keeps it that way the rest of the distance to the table.

"Hi," Kurt says with a shy smile on his face. Blaine imitates the gesture and reach for the chair across from Kurt to sit down.

"Hi," Blaine replies and he's not sure what else he's supposed to say, or what to do for that matter.

"I ordered you a coffee while I was waiting, I hope that's okay." Kurt sounds a little nervous, but he stills has his eyes stuck in Blaine's.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine shrugs and he stares at his hands, intertwined in his lap. He still can still feel blue eyes focused on him, and he tries to think of something to say to fill the void that the silence has left. "So… uhm… Why did you wanted us to meet?"

"I just wanted to apologize." Kurt sounds honest, and he blushes. "What I did the other day is unacceptable, and I know I shouldn't do it."

"I told you it was nothing," Blaine repeats, and he's feeling a little more confident so he lifts up his eyes.

"I tried to Dominate you, or something like that… and then I freaked out and left you there. No need to be smart to know that is wrong Blaine." The pale man is talking stronger, making the air somehow different around them. "I had no right, and it was wrong, so I am apologizing, and you should take my apology and decide if you want to hang out with me sometime."

"Okay, yeah. I accept your apology, thank you." Blaine answers, the words Kurt just said still hanging in his head.

He doesn't have time to say anything else because the waitress arrives with their coffees and they start talking about anything but what happened in Blue Eyes' loft the other day.

They talk about school, about their lives in Ohio and about how intense Rachel can get when she's excited. Blaine watches very focused on the way Kurt talks about his family, about his father and the strong support system he has back home. Blaine realizes that's why he's so strong and determinate.

Kurt keeps talking about fashion, about how important it is and Blaine feels there's no other place in the world he rather be, because listening to Kurt is intoxicating and inspiring. He seems so passionate about his life, about his life decisions and it's refreshing to know someone like him. For a second Blaine forgets he's a sub and that the person in front of him is a Dom, which should make him respectful and just listen carefully to what he has to say. Instead, he immerses himself in the conversation, feeling curious about fabric and the process of making a perfect dress. He's asking questions, and he's totally interested in what Kurt is telling him.

There's no claim or a partner and Blaine admires the easy way Kurt talks about it, like he really doesn't need it. And it makes sense really, Kurt has an exciting life and he has what he needs and what makes him passionate. But they don't talk much about claims and natural desires; it's not the time, Blaine figures. He knows it's not an appropriate subject when you're just meeting someone.

So, talking about everything they can think of and quickly, two hours and three refills of coffee have passed. Kurt has a pleased smile formed on his lips, and Blaine seems a little flushed, but that's because everything about this meeting screams "_date, date"_ in his head, and even if Kurt didn't think about it that way he will take it, because despite what happened Kurt can make his head spin and his heart beat faster just with an amused laugh or a suggestive wink.

"We should totally do this again," Kurt says with a grin when they're about to leave the café. "I mean, we don't have to, but if you wanted… it could be fun, you know."

"Yeah, totally. I'd like that." Blaine says maybe a little too fast and he is smiling too, and they're now out of the café and Kurt needs to go to his loft and finish a sketch or something as exciting, but he really doesn't want to leave, he would like to keep talking with Blaine forever. "I had a great time, you're very interesting."

"I could say the same thing about you," Kurt replies and before he can stop himself, he lifts his hand to reach Blaine's temple to move away some hair that's spread across his forehead. "But I really need to get going now."

"I understand," Blaine responds and he's not sure what to do with himself in that moment. So he raises his eyes and smiles at Kurt. The way his lips curve feels so natural and effortless that he can't help but do it again. "You have my number, if you want to hang out again."

"Yeah, I should thank Rachel for that," Kurt smiles again, and he gets closer to Blaine. "I will call you, see you around Blaine." And he gives Blaine a little hug, a pat on his back and then he's stepping out of his personal space once again. They part ways, both with grins across their faces as they walk their ways home.

Kurt had been really nervous about talking to Blaine. He even considered to not talking with the sub again to avoid the chance of losing control once again; but there was something in Blaine that made him lost his temper in the first place, and it seems too much to just let it pass by. That thought confirms itself in his head after their meeting.

And it's because Blaine is so easy to talk to that he can't help to call him again a few days later, and they meet in the same place and they keep talking about everything so easily and so right, and it quickly becomes a weekly thing for them.

Blaine feels like he's living for those hours he gets to share with Kurt. He waits for it like it is the most important thing in his life, and without realizing he starts to try to be better so when he meets with Kurt he would notice what a great boy he can be.

He tries his best in school, and when they have their coffee dates he tries even harder with his clothes, and even if Kurt doesn't say anything about it, the subs knows that Kurt notices it and appreciates it.

Rachel is the first one to point out that Kurt is acting different, and when she's in a good mood teases him, but she also reminds him how dangerous and reckless this whole situation is. And Kurt knows it's dangerous too, and all his rational side is screaming at him to stop giving Blaine hope and illusion, stop giving him reasons to expect things from him that he could never fulfill. He knows it, but he can't help feeling so good around the sub, and he's selfish for wanting to spend as much time with him as he can to get to know him before he runs away after knowing the truth about him, about his nature. But he figures they still have time, and he wants to make the best of it as he can.

Kurt thinks of ways to bring up the whole conversation about what he really _is_, but when he's with Blaine he feels no need to say something; from his perspective, Blaine doesn't act like a sub around him, and he thinks that Blaine doesn't expects Dominance from him so Kurt doesn't think it's important (or necessary) to clarify that he's not a Dom, but that he's not a sub either anytime soon.

* * *

**So, today is my birthday! and I'd appreciate if you leave a review with your opinions in this special day (and also, and more important for all of us; Glee comes back tonight! so it's a VERY special day, to leave reviews... and stuff) **

**Thanks for reading, and for your reviews and alerts and everything. Until next time! **

**Fran**


	12. Fallen

**A/N: Second Thursday in a row! yay. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWS. you made my bday just awesome, and I'm really happy you're liking this story so far. **

**With this chapter we reach the first point where everything will start to make sense for our beloved boys (specially Blaine) and the plot will start , for real. **

**Anyways, no warnings for this part :) **

* * *

Run for cover  
My sense of fear is running thin  
Undercover  
Just like a candle in the wind

**- Imagine Dragons**

Some people say that the best time to visit New York City is in the fall, and Blaine couldn't agree more. Blaine is now used to his memorized schedule, he is used to doing his homework before he really _has_ to get it done, so he can have free time and time that sort of resembles a social life.

Kurt is the main reason why Blaine thinks New York is beautiful in the fall. Kurt, and their coffee dates, movie dates and dates spent just walking through the city. Together they've visited the most appealing places of the city for tourist, but also those streets and shops that only someone who's lived in the city for over a year (like Kurt) would know. They're not in any tourist guide, or marked as something that people visiting should see; but it's just that, the _intimacy _and the joy that Blaine feels when he knows that not many people know about these places, and that's what he likes the most. Not to say that Central Park isn't nice, but he likes that Kurt is willing to show him_ his_ favorite spots in the city.

Something that bothers Blaine about these dates is that he has to be extra careful about them, not letting anything split from his mouth when he's with Sebastian, and sometimes that leaves him on edge.

Blaine knows he shouldn't worry about it, about Sebastian and Kurt, both of them present in opposite sides of his live life in NYC; but he still feels the need to keep them apart, without knowing the role that the other one has in the sub's life.

Sebastian and Blaine are not in a claim, and the sub is partially okay with that; but Sebastian still means control, discipline and dominance to him, and even if Blaine doesn't owe him anything he doesn't want to finish what they have, because he's too used to his Dominance, and he doesn't want to risk it. What Sebastian doesn't know won't hurt him.

It's not like Sebastian and Blaine go out on dates, so it's not like he feels like he's replacing the Dom, but after years of knowing each other Blaine knows that the moment Sebastian knows that another Dom is interested in him, Sebastian would leave him and get away from him, even if the other Dom wouldn't be interested in Blaine's submission (like Kurt) and that's why he can't tell him. He needs him, he needs Sebastian's control and dominance, and he won't risk losing that because of silly dates, a friendship that he can keep away from Sebastian just fine, for now.

Even though he's certain that those dates are not silly, not at all, at least for him.

It's early October, and the weather is perfect for a walk in the city, wearing light clothes and for a coffee in the evening, so that's what Blaine and Kurt plan for the day, hence neither of them have classes on Friday after lunch.

Blaine is getting ready, fixing his hair when his cell phone rings in his pocket. It's the ringtone for a text message, so he decides to ignore the text for now until he's ready, with his uncooperative hair finally sorted. It's nearly the time that Kurt said would be at his dorm, and as he gets distracted with a few loose curls, there's a knock on the door and a little out of breath, Blaine opens it and finds Kurt standing in the door frame.

"Well, looks like someone's running late," Kurt says, teasing clear in his voice. "I must say, I'm impressed"

"Come in," Blaine says, because even if ashamed, he has manners. "And why so impressed?"

"You've never been late," Kurt answers as he steps in Blaine's room, and sits in the bed without asking for permission.

"I guess I'm not, but I'm sure you're a little early." Blaine says and the words come out easily after all the time he's spent with Kurt, and after how comfortable and _equal _Kurt makes him feel, not trying to put a wall between them just because of their different natures.

"Maybe I am." Kurt grins and then his eyes go up to Blaine's hair. "God, how much gel do you use?" he asks alarmed, and Blaine is not sure if it's a rhetorical question or if he has to answer it seriously.

"I… uhmm…my hair looks pretty bad without it." Blaine decides to answer, and in a second Kurt is standing up and leading him to the bathroom.

"Nonsense, I doubt that. Come on, wash all that insanity out of your hair, and I'll fix it so it looks good without killing it with hair gel."

It's a direct order, so Blaine can only obey. He goes to the sink and puts his head under the stream of water, washing his curls, and being thankful that his hair looks almost decent when it's wet. He takes a few minutes, and then he's out of the bathroom with a towel round his shoulders, trying not to get his shirt wet.

"I thought this day would never come, your hair looks good free of that rubbish." Blaine just smiles and Kurt gets closer to him, indicating to the chair that's next his desk, and once Blaine sits, the taller boy starts to work.

Kurt puts a little bit of gel in Blaine's hair, but just a little so his head doesn't look like a mess, and then tells him that they need to get him a haircut soon if he wants to keep this style.

When Kurt announces he's done, Blaine has to admit that he's impressed. His hair looks pretty cool and it's not covered in gel and stuck against his head. It's not the controlled and uptight looks he always carries with him, but maybe a change would do him good.

Kurt just smiles at Blaine satisfied and then they head out the dorms. It's a nice day, so they walk a few blocks and talk about the respective weeks. Kurt has to finish a suit over the next week and hasn't even started with the sketch, and Blaine tells him about his homework (much less interesting) and so on until they reach a little vintage shop in Greenwich Village, where Kurt needs to find the perfect accessories for something he's working on.

When they arrive at the shop, Blaine steps aside from Kurt and inspections the shop on his own, playing around with the scarves that are all around, and trying on some hats that look funny, and some other, which he thinks makes him look very dapper, even if his curls are almost out of control atop his head.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls him from the other side of the store, a sweater and rings in his hands. "Would you look at this?"

"Sure" Blaine says, and he doesn't take off the top-hat he's wearing. " S'up?"

"Do you like these, for Rachel?" Kurt asks, showing the bright red sweater, with big buttons and pockets on the sides.

"Yeah, it looks nice," Blaine answers, a little clueless about clothes, and about what Rachel would like to wear, but he doesn't say anything. "How do _I _look?" He asks pointing to his head.

"You look very dapper," Kurt answers smiling.

"Ha! That's exactly what I was going for."

"Of course," Kurt says, very condescending and then he's moving to another pile of clothes, with the red sweater still hanging in his arm.

Blaine doesn't know what exactly Kurt is looking for, so he doesn't offer to help him and instead he keeps looking for something funny for himself, or maybe something nice that he could try to wear sometime; some things look really nice and because Blaine is a polo and cardigans kind of guy, a vintage shop is perfect for him.

The sub is looking around, still looking for something that he wants when his phone goes on off in his pocket. He takes it out from his pants and sees two unread messages, both from Sebastian. A knot forms in his stomach, he's never take long to read and respond to Sebastian's texts, and now he remembers the earlier message that he decided to ignore.

Taking a breath, he reads the first message, and then the latest.

_ Are you busy tonight? I want you to come over. Tell me if you can. – Seb_

_I'm not sure why you didn't answer, but you have to be at my place by 8 pm.-Sebastian. _

Blaine checks the time, 4:15 pm. He has enough time to end this date with Kurt and then go home to change his clothes before heading over to Sebastian's. He sighs relieved and then types a message saying that he'll be there.

"You okay over there?" Kurt asks, and Blaine is surprised to see him so close, eyeing the screen of his phone.

"Yeah, just a friend that wanted me to go to his place," Blaine explains, even if he doesn't have to.

"Oh… okay, so no coffee today?" Kurt asks, leaning his head.

"No. I mean, yes." Blaine shakes his head, closes his eyes and focus on his words. "I mean, I can have coffee, I still have a few hours to kill."

Kurt just nods, and goes back to his clothes hunting while Blaine just stands in one of the aisles, waiting for his friend.

It's almost five when Kurt decides what he wants to buy, and then they go to a coffee shop that seems cozy and it's the smell of fresh beans that drags them over.

"So, who's the friend?" Kurt asks while they're in line.

"Just a friend, from Westerville." Blaine says, not meeting the other man's eyes.

"Is this the friend you told me? The one that was in school with you and that you sometimes meet here in New York?" Kurt takes Blaine's arm, and presses just a little. His tone is deeper, and Blaine can't help but blurt out his answer.

"Yes, he is."

"Why are you meeting so late? Are you guys going to a bar?" another question, another light squeeze. "You're underage for that stuff Blaine, you should be careful."

"We're not going to a bar; I'm meeting him in his place," Blaine answers fast again, without thinking about what's comes from his mouth anymore; because there's that cloudy feeling that he gets when he's around Kurt, when his voice goes deeper and stronger.

"So, why is it so important that you go?" They're still way behind the line, so Kurt still has time to ask whatever he wants.

"I… he…" Blaine doesn't know how to say it, and he doesn't want Kurt to freak out and run away from him because he usually sees another Dom; but he can only hope that his reaction would be better than Seb's. " He… He dominates me, sometimes." Blaine finally answers, and Kurt is shocked, eyes wide open for a few seconds until he relaxes his features, and his eyes go back to their normal soft shade of blue and green.

"But you said you weren't claimed," he says, letting go of Blaine's arm like it's on fire.

"I'm not. It's not like that," Blaine says in a low voice, trying to get the earth to swallow him entirely.

"Oh, I understand," Kurt says, and there's no trace of anger in his voice, but a little disappointment is evident there. Blaine wants to punch himself in the face. "Well, I think it's nice… that you have someone that takes care of your _needs." _

Blaine just nods and his eyes are stuck in the ground. A ceramic floor was never more interesting than it was in that moment. They advance in the line, and Kurt asks for his usual non-fat mocha, and for the first time he asks Blaine to order his own drink.

The air feels thicker around them, while they wait for their coffees. Blaine's not sure what to say, he feels sick and just wants to leave the place, get away from Kurt and ask Sebastian for punishment. He lied to Kurt, and now he knows the Dom standing next to him is just disappointed because of his lies. Any chance that he had ever dreamed about a claim with Kurt, or even a little piece of his Dominance is now gone.

"A latte for Blaine, and a non-fat mocha for Kurt?" The barista calls and Blaine waits until Kurt gives the first step to get closer to the counter and take his cup.

It's a nice day, and the air feels light so Kurt decided to wear a short sleeve shirt, and a light blue jacket for the wind that always goes around New York streets in October.

Because of that decision, Blaine's cup slip out of his fingers, letting it drop to the floor when Kurt reaches for his own cup, the sleeve of the jacket rides up to his forearm and shows his perfect, beautiful and flawless right wrist. So flawless that there's no mark disguised on his skin. In a rushed race of seconds, Blaine's mind drifts off to the day when he was playing piano with Kurt, and a glimpse of his left wrist let him know that there was no mark, not at all. And as Kurt turns his head to meet Blaine's eyes, the sub realizes the obvious fact that the person in front of him has both wrists unmarked.

* * *

**A/N: please, don't kill me for leaving it there. and pleeease let me know what you think about this, and any opinions on what would happen next? :O I hope I can have the next chapter written this weekend so my beta can have it ready soon. Thanks for reading, till next time!**

**-Fran**


	13. Words, Hands, Hearts

**A/N: hello, lovely people! So, my beta sent me this chapter a few days ago, but I've decided to leave Wednesday and/or Thursday to update. I'm nor promising a new update everyweek, but you should keep an eye on those days because I'll update then. **

**Thank you all so much for all your comments and alerts and everything, you make my days amazing and just... thank you!**

**No warnings for this chapter, except that it was really hard to write :( again, thanks for reading! **

* * *

12.

_The whole world was sleeping, and I was there_

_You could just sense this feeling in the air_

_Like no one's words were good enough to define what we feared_

_And no one's words were strong enough to fix what happened here_

_Lead on to save me_

_Lead us all there_

_Find me some answers, it's time you shared. _

_- __**Yellowcard. **_

The world stops spinning and suddenly everyone in the café is staring at them, at the empty cup of coffee rolling around the floor as the hot beverage drips from the counter in heavy drops, one by one; and Blaine can't stop the trembling in his limbs.

Kurt reaches for him, takes his arm and tries to drag him far from the coffee that has already left stains on the sub's pants. At the same time, he looks at the barista and asks for a new coffee, telling her that they'd be at one of the tables. That's how the spell is broken and the sounds around them start to fill the shop again, people minding their own business as Kurt drags Blaine to one of the tables and finally _looks_ at him.

"Blaine, Kurt says softly, his arm and his hand, but Blaine's is too far gone into his own head to react.

With a light squeeze, and deeper voice Kurt says his name again. This gets him a reaction; Blaine's eyes go straight to his in a heartbeat. Confusion and something more Kurt can't really name is written in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt tries again, and this time Blaine hears him. He blinks and takes a deep breath before answering.

"I'm… yes, I'm fine." His voice comes out weak once he talks, and Kurt just keeps running his hand over his arm. "I just…I don't understand." Blaine pauses for a moment trying to find the best way to explain. "You surprised me."

"I'm sorry." Is all Kurt can say really, there's no other expression he could use, no other words, because he knows he should have said something before.

They stay in silence, and Blaine's mind goes crazy with questions and assumptions he's not ready to say out loud, and not around so many people.

Why didn't Kurt say something? Was he imagining all the signs? Blaine runs through every encounter he'd had with Kurt in his head while he waits(ed) for him to say something.

The way he carried himself, the confidence, how he could get Blaine in subspace so easily by just changing the tone of his voice. Everything screamed _Dom_. Or was it that Blaine was so desperate to find someone that he had made it all in his head? Did he crave being loved that much that he had to imagine it could be there?

"Blaine, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. "Kurt is talking again, and Blaine has to try really hard to focus and not zone out again. "Please don't shut down and go into subspace, I think we should talk."

"Yeah. Yes, of course." Blaine manages to answer, and then the barista brings a new coffee for Blaine, who tries to twitch a smile but nothing comes out, and the girl just shrugs and gives him a sympathetic smile.

Kurt takes time to speak again, waiting for Blaine to calm down and for himself too, not sure what to say or why this _has_ to be so complicated and such a big deal. He'd always been so sure of himself but now, well now he's not so sure.

Blaine takes a sip from his latte and then looks at Kurt as if expecting him to talk first.

"Okay, uhm… I already said I'm really, really sorry. And… I don't know, do you have any questions, or do you want me to be honest and tell you all about this from scratch?" He's not even sure he'd know where to start and he is aware of his almost rambling, but he is nervous and he just can't stand Blaine's confused stare.

"I'm not even sure what to ask," the younger answers. "I mean, I know what to ask, but don't know where to start."

"Start with anything you want," Kurt reassures him, a fake calm voice coming from his mouth just so Blaine doesn't freak out again, and it's so hard to act calm when everything just feels so wrong.

"Okay," Blaine says and closes his eyes, collecting air in his lungs before he starts talking again. "So, you don't have a mark," Kurt nods; "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means I don't have the biological need or craving for Dominance or Submission." Blaine just stares and Kurt takes the gesture as a request for him to elaborate. "It means I didn't get a mark because I could live my whole life alone, or that I can live perfectly fine without Dominating or submitting to someone. And even if I wanted, I can't get into subspace, or actually dominate someone so they can reach that point."

"But you have," Blaine blurts out without thinking about what he's saying. "I mean, I'm sure you got me in subspace. On more than on occasion"

"I guess I did," Kurt says with a little smile, maybe because he's proud of himself. "You see, people hate it when other are different, because being different makes you stronger. People use dominance and submission to control, but if you don't respond to that, they can't control you. "Blaine nods because what Kurt is saying makes sense. "But also, if you're a minority, people who don't like that you're different can crash you and destroy you. So you learn to blend in, you learn how to be unnoticed, and you find what makes you more comfortable."

"I've always been strong and independent, so people always thought I'd get a Dom mark in my right wrist. But years passed and my skin was as smooth as always. So I had to learn, to adapt and chose to behave how everyone expected me too."

"But… wasn't it hard, to go against your nature?" Blaine interrupts Kurt's speech abruptly with one of the many questions that are lingering in his head.

"Faking dominance is so much easier than trying to submit to someone. Subs don't get enough credit for how amazing and special they are." Kurt smile is honest, and Blaine can see that there's something more he's not saying, so he waits, "You're pretty special too."

"Somehow I get that a lot," Blaine says with a bitter taste in on his tongue. "But all the dates, the low voice and the pretend-dominance, I thought you wanted more, with me. Was I supposed to think all that was nothing?" And that hurts because Kurt wishes so badly that it could be _something_.

"Blaine…"Kurt saying his name at this point shouldn't make his heart beating faster, but it does. "Before I met you I'd never wanted to try and dominate someone, but you… the first time we met you took my breath away, and after talking a bit I just knew you'd gone through so much, it's all written in your eyes. You're so special, and it's too easy to be around you and to talk to you, and you just understand the dynamics of a good conversation and you're gorgeous. I couldn't stay away from you." Kurt's eyes don't leave Blaine's for even a second, and he just needs to keep going until Blaine knows at least the most important part of this mess. "I know you need things, and for the first time I felt betrayed by my own nature because I know I won't be able to give all those things to you even if I want to."

"Kurt, what are you saying?" Blaine's checks are bright red and his voice is low, like a shy whisper.

"You made me wonder how it would be to be a Dom for the first time, and I was scared. I know I should never try to dominate someone, but you just throw all my beliefs away in such a short time… and I'm selfish, I really am; I know I lead you on, and I know I should have said this before, but I just couldn't, I didn't want to see the look you have on your face right now."

"This is why you asked me… "Blaine says, and suddenly all the chats and questions make sense. "You asked me if I could live without Dominance."

"Yes." Is all Kurt can say, and he realizes he's having a pretty important conversation in a café at all places, and it all feels wrong again because he knows Blaine deserves so much better, and there're a lot of other things he should be saying but the words won't cooperate with him. There's things he can't say as it makes it all seem so much more real.

Blaine can only sit there, and think about how much he wishes things could be different. Until this point, the idea of _something_ between him and Kurt had been so abstract in his mind. To consider a future with him never crossed his mind, because they didn't know each other too well yet, because it was too soon to think about _forever _with someone he'd just met a few weeks ago, because how would Kurt; perfect, beautiful and smart Kurt want him? Because he couldn't even bring himself to ask him on a real date because that's what Doms do even if you're dying to ask them. Everything had led him to just wait for the right time, the longing and the hope of something _more_ from this perfect creature that had dropped into his life so abruptly, but just at the right time. Until this point everything was abstractly possible and impossible at the same time; but now everything was shred to pieces, and it was a very real road to _emptiness _and nothing.

"I can't," Blaine says after a few minutes spent thinking and Kurt just staring at him. "I can't live without dominance."

"I know," Kurt answers and his voice is thinner than ever, and his lip trembles as he takes away his hand from Blaine's. "And I'm selfish. I wish I'd be the person you need."

Blaine doesn't know what to say, so he stays quiet and waits for Kurt to keep talking or whatever to make him feel less lost.

"I think we should go," Kurt says and stands up before Blaine can even say anything. "I'll walk you to your dorm."

Blaine nods, and then stands up quickly, leaving the cup of coffee, forgotten long ago, on the table.

While they walk, Blaine is a mess so he decides it's better to shut down all rational thoughts and just enjoy the light breeze of New York City, and the smell from Kurt's cologne and the leaves cracking beneath his feet while they walk. But reality is heavier than his determination, and the proximity of Kurt's body is overwhelming enough to bring him back to the mess that is his head.

"I'm really sorry," Kurt says, breaking the silence when they're a block away from the NYU dorms.

"I know" Blaine answers, and for the first time he feels a bit uncomfortable around Kurt. "I just don't know what this all means."

"I'm not sure either." Kurt shrugs and then stops to look at Blaine in the eyes. "Maybe it shouldn't mean anything important. We can still be friends, and we can hang out and probably do all the things we were doing before you knew about me."

"Kurt…" The sub says, hoping Kurt understands from the tone of his voice that they were never only friends, but doesn't add anything more.

"I don't want you out of my life, and we can be like we've always been. A mark in my wrist doesn't change me or defines me." Kurt says, and grabs Blaine's arm to link his own with it, so they walk together.

"How many times have you said that line in your life?" Blaine teasingly asks, and immediately relaxes with Kurt's body so close to his, and that's why he's so confused because around Kurt he feels like he does around other Doms, if not even more comfortable.

"You will never know." Kurt smiles, and it's like Blaine finally can see him just like before, and they've reached Blaine's building by this point.

"Do you wanna go upstairs for a cup of coffee? I sure need it, and actually didn't have any at the café," Blaine says a little too fast, making him out of breath. "The roommate's gone until tomorrow, in case you were wondering."

"Yeah, sure."

They end up sitting on Blaine's bed, both with hot coffees between their hands and just lay there, enjoying one of Blaine's records and each others company.

Blaine can still feel how nervous Kurt is, but he is too, so he doesn't say anything. He has time to think about the rollercoaster this day has been, and how without even trying he and Kurt kind of admitted to sort of having feelings for each other, just to realize that they will never belong together. It was sad, Blaine thought he had found someone that, would eventually want something more with him; but knowing the truth about Kurt is liberating on some level too, because a lot of things just make so more sense. And maybe he isn't so worthless after all, maybe he's just had bad luck and hasn't meet the right people.

"I can hear your thoughts from here," Kurt says after a while, tracing light patterns on Blaine's hand. "Do you wanna share?"

"Is just that… I don't want you out of my life either."

"That's good, I'm not going anywhere." Kurt says with a smile, and decides it's safe to close the distance and wraps his arms around Blaine's middle, making him lean against the couch so they're almost in a horizontal position.

Blaine doesn't linger in the selfishness he feels when he thinks about this, about using Kurt for his own comfort because it's too good, and he doesn't see Kurt complaining either. Maybe they should talk about it, or maybe they can be Blaine and Kurt without labels just like Kurt said, but that was a conversation for another moment, Blaine thinks while he release a big yawn.

"Are you tired?" Kurt asks him, petting his hair, now almost free and rebelling on Blaine's head.

"Just a little."

"Wanna get some sleep? I can walk myself out," Kurt offers, and takes Blaine mug from his hand to leave it on the desk so it doesn't fall from Blaine's hands.

"I don't want to move, you're comfy." Blaine actually _stirs _while he says that, and then his eyes close, feeling really heavy.

"I'll help you under the covers and stay a little until you're sleep. That okay?"

"Mmm hmm," Blaine mumbles his approval, and Kurt tries his best to move the sub from the foot of the bed to the header, while he uncovers the bed so Blaine can get inside the warmth.

Blaine is exhausted, so sleep comes fairly easy after a few minutes of Kurt caressing his head and arms, Kurt wraps himself around Blaine again. All sense of reality leaves his body and he relaxes again.

Kurt stares at Blaine a few more minutes; feeling drained and exhausted too. Cuddling and petting, and touching a sub like Blaine is dangerous territory because they absorb every form of Dominance; he knows that. He knows he should be stepping aside and let Blaine process the information he's just received; but he can't help feeling protective and his instincts, oddly, are stronger than his rational side. Maybe he's not a Dom, but he cares for this man so much that he stopped questioning his actions around him long ago.

So he just stares at Blaine while he sleeps; watches how his long eyelashes rest against his golden checks, the perfect and strong jaw line that support Blaine's perfect lips, and how they part slightly to release air every time he breathes. He just stares, and can't help but want to reach for those lips and close the distance with his own, just like he's always wanted(s), ever since the first time they met. He knows that once he reaches for them and Blaine kisses him back, he won't be able to stop, not ever. But even if the desire to just touch that perfect part of this perfect man that lies on his side is huge, Blaine's needs are more important than the touching and feeling good for a while. That's why he stares a little longer, and when the temptation gets to be too much, he stands up and leaves Blaine in his bed, without looking back as he gets closer to the door that he closes it behind him quickly enough so he won't regret it and turns around. And this little action, stopping himself for just grabbing what he'd wanted for so long is proof enough that he's not as selfish as he think he is.

* * *

**_So, there you have a little more about Kurt. _**

**_Next chapter is done, just waiting for my beta to send it back. _**

**_Your reviews are so sosooooo appreciatde, so please just... comment. If you have any doubts or suggestions, feel free to say so. It makes me happy when that happens :) _**

**_Thanks for reading, until next time! _**

**_.Fran_**


	14. Bulletproof I wish I was

j** A/N: Hello! :D So, it's been a nice week, thank you all for the reviews and the comments! I really appreciate them.**

**I hope you don't hate me too much after this chapter...**

**WARNINGS: explicit violence, punishment in a D/s dynamic, not respecting a safe word. Humiliation, physical punishment, lots of angst. **

**If Someone feels triggered by any of those subjects, feel free to send me a message for a summary about this chapter :)**

* * *

**13.**

Limb by limb and tooth by tooth

Tearing up inside of me

Every day every hour; I wish that I was bullet proof

Wax me, mold me

Heat the pins and stab them in

You have turned me into this

Just wish that it was bullet proof

So pay the money and take a shot; lead-fill the hole in me

I could burst a million bubbles …All surrogate and bullet proof…

- **Radiohead**

Blaine's phone is buzzing relentlessly on his desk, making the wood sound loudly with its buzzing, enough to make him wake up after a nice and deep sleep. So he stands up and reaches for the source of the scandal that his room has become, and when he does he almost drops the phone to the floor.

Sebastian. 9:15 pm.

_Fuck. _

Deciding it's worse if he keeps ignoring Sebastian, Blaine presses the answer button and just waits for Sebastian to says something from the other side of the line.

"Gorgeous, where the fuck are you?" The Dom says, and Blaine can sense a slur in his voice, something must be off. "I was worried sick about you."

"I'm at home, Sebastian. I fell asleep and didn't set my alarm, I'm sorry." He answers, and it's not like he is lying because that's exactly what happened.

"Well, you're up now. I want you here before 10 pm, okay?" Sebastian's dominance is obvious in his voice, but Blaine doesn't feel like going anywhere tonight.

He knows he can say no, and he knows he can state his needs even if he and Sebastian aren't in a claim. But his head's still a mess and he can't force himself to go against a direct order when he's feeling on edge and all he's craving r is a little control, and dominance to finish the day.

"Okay, sir," he replies and the line goes off dead immediately.

Blaine calls a cab, and after the 30 minutes ride he arrives to at Morningside Heights, the neighborhood where Sebastian's place is. He sends a quick text to the Dom to let him know that he's here, and after saying hi to the familiar doorman, he rides up to Sebastian's floor in the elevator.

Blaine knocks on the door a couple times. Sebastian is quick to open it and within seconds is stood right in front of him.

"Finally… I couldn't wait any longer," the Dom says as he closes the distance to allow his lips find Blaine's.

The kiss is all teeth and tongue, and Blaine can taste the sour remnants of alcohol against his tongue while Sebastian pushes his own into his mouth, without waiting for permission. Blaine tries his best to reciprocate the kiss as Sebastian drags him inside the apartment, and closes the door behind them.

Sebastian's hands wander across Blaine's body while their mouth keep getting closer and wetter; and the sub can only stand there, motionless but Sebastian doesn't seem to care.

"Seb, have you been drinking?" Blaine asks when Sebastian leaves his lips to take in some air. The Dom just hums his affirmation, and Blaine purses his lips into a thin line. "Seb, I don't like to play when you're drunk," Blaine states.

"Well, if you had been here on time I wouldn't have be. Take this as one of the consequences of being bad to me, gorgeous."

Sebastian is pretty eloquent for being drunk, so Blaine just lets it pass. Really it is fault for not being here on time, or for not saying he didn't feel like coming in the first place.

So the sub just bows his head lower, and lets Sebastian play with his body as they reach for the master bedroom, where Sebastian and he always play. The air shift suddenly when Sebastian pushes Blaine towards the bed, and with just one look it clear who's in charge.

"Take off your clothes, gorgeous." Sebastian says, and then he steps far from the bed, to take in the image in front of him. Blaine is now used to feeling exposed in front of Sebastian, so he just does as he says, even if he'd rather feel the Dom closer when he makes himself vulnerable by being naked. "I hope you're aware that we're not just playing tonight. You didn't come when you said you would, so you deserve a little reminder of how things work."

Blaine just nods, his eyes low and his breathing a little uneven. He's a mess, and he's being needy and Sebastian is there, offering comfort and redemption but he can't help but feel it's not enough. He's being greedy, and subs are not supposed to want more from their Doms but to submit to them, so he agrees that he needs punishment, to feel less guilty of for wanting so much more than what he deserves.

Sebastian stops Blaine when the sub is about to reach to take off his underwear. Sebastian's features soften a bit when he catches a glimpse of the need in the sub's eyes; and gets near him to kiss him again; still hard and rough, but this is supposed to be comfort before he gets down to business.

His teeth bite down on Blaine's lower lip, making him hiss because of the pain, and then his lips leave his mouth and search for Blaine's pulse point, where he plans on sink his teeth in, and bite and nibble until he leaves a mark, to leave a reminder for later so Blaine can see, but when a rare scent hit his nose he stops, abruptly. It's a scent he definitely has smelt before. Even in his drunken state, he can remember when Blaine came to him smelling like someone else. Rage starts to come into his head, and his vision gets blurry for a second.

"Who were with before?" He asks Blaine, sounding demanding and angry.

"No one," Blaine answers, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he regrets lying. Sebastian's hand lands straight on his check, hard enough to redden the skin.

"Don't fucking lie to me," Sebastian says, and then another smack, harder than before.

"I was with a friend."

_Smack._

_Smack. _

_"_Is this friend a Dom, by any chance?" Sebastian's hand stings from hitting Blaine so hard, but the sub deserves it, he thinks.

"No, he's not."

"Don't lie!" Another smack and Blaine can feel tears from his eyes, dropping unconsciously. But it's not hurting too much yet, so he accepts the smacks, and almost welcomes them. "I know he's dominated you. That goes against one of the first rules we established when this all started. "

Blaine doesn't find it in him to deny this, there's no point. So he raises his head so Sebastian can hit him better, and he does.

"You're nothing but a greedy slut, just looking for as many Doms as possible to show you mercy. You can't settle with just one, you're just so. Fucking. Greedy." Sebastian punctuates each word with a slap to the sub's face. "From now on, no more talking or any other sound if I'm not asking questions, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm going to find something to punish you. Do you know why you're being punished, slut?" Sebastian asks while he stands and goes to his closet to find what he'll need.

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian doesn't ask for what that is, but Blaine is already well aware of what his mistakes have been. He's a sub, after all; and he had control and Dominance from Sebastian. The Dom had always been there for him and he just couldn't stop himself from wanting _more,_ and that's not his place.

He hadn't figured it out before, not until now that he knows that Kurt would never give him this; that Kurt would never give him this feeling of freedom. The feeling of freedom he will get once Sebastian is done with him. He underestimated Sebastian's role in his life, he didn't appreciate what Sebastian was to him and now he's paying for wanting something he doesn't deserve, and that Kurt can't even give him.

It's not that he hasn't found the right person. He's just been looking for too much, when he already has what he needs. Wanting for more is just another sign of how selfish and self-centered he is.

And Sebastian must know this too, Blaine thinks. That's why he doesn't ask him what the reason for his punishment is. It's because the Dom has always know what he needs even before him. He relaxes after this realization and observes as Sebastian takes out a black blindfold.

Being deprived of his senses is always a tricky way to go with Blaine, but Sebastian doesn't stop to think about this limit for Blaine, and the sub doesn't say anything when the fabric presses against his eyes and darkness surrounds him.

Blaine can't quite figure out the expression on Sebastian's face before he put the blindfold over his eyes. It was a mix of rage, anger and hurt. But as he hears noises in the room, he leaves that thought for later.

Sebastian doesn't say anything for a while, and Blaine just sits in the bed, hands resting in his thighs as he waits for an order.

"On your hands and knees now," Sebastian instructs him, and Blaine can only obey and gets in position within seconds.

Even with his eyes covered, he can sense Sebastian's standing next to him, and Blaine is not taken by surprise when he feels Sebastian's cold hands reach for the waistband of his underwear. The Dom slides it down to pass his knees, leaving his ass exposed.

Sebastian's breathing is erratic, like he has run for miles and Blaine tries to remember the last time they did this, trying to remember what a speedy breaths and pure _heat_ coming from Sebastian mean, but he can't get very far with his thoughts as his ass is met with a cane, burning his flesh while hitting in the lower part of his ass checks.

The pain is intense, and his skin feels like it's on fire at first, but after a few seconds the sting in his butt is throbbing in the perfect to make it enjoyable.

Without another word, Sebastian places the cane against his skin again, but this time hitting the center of his ass, making the flesh bounce a little with the force of the stroke. This action makes Blaine hiss in pain as he figures his skin is getting redder by the second.

"Not a sound, gorgeous. Not a fucking sound." Is all Sebastian says as he hits again, and again, and again. Three hits in a row, and Blaine has to bite his lip to contain any kind of sound trying to escape from his mouth.

The sting after the last hit isn't feeling comfortable anymore. But Blaine knows he's not supposed to enjoy this. It's a punishment after all, but still he can feel his cock getting harder by the second. It's not the first time they've done this, and Blaine knows for a fact that caning can be pleasurable, but he's sure that's not what Sebastian is going for, after hitting him so hard without warm up or even a light touch after every stroke like they both know he should do to make this good for Blaine.

After the three hits in a row, Sebastian waits a few seconds before hitting again, letting the second kind of pain, the one that expands nerves and feels like the skin is throbbing; but the feeling takes some time to set in in Blaine's butt, and for a moment all he can feel is blinding and merciless _pain._

Sebastian apparently realizes this, realizes how much pain Blaine's feeling and he starts to pet Blaine's ass with the cane, barely touching it, soothing away the pain while he spreads with the tip of the cane a bit of blood that came from the last hit.

"Who where you with before you came here?" Sebastian asks again, as the movements with the cane never stop.

"I was with Kurt, he's a friend," Blaine answers slow, trying to extend this calm and pleasure the light touches are bringing to his throbbing ass.

"And he's a Dom"

"No," Blaine says, and he can feel how the cane leaves his body, getting higher ready to hit with force against his skin, so he decides to speak first, before that happens. "He's unmarked, he doesn't have a mark and he's not a Dom but not a sub either."

At this, Sebastian laughs sarcastically.

"So you decided it was better to be with him; a weak freak without a mark instead of me?" Sebastian asks, and the thin stick crashes against Blaine's flesh once again. "You're stupid, and such a slut for Dominance. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Blaine says nothing, and just accepts every stroke and every inch of pain that his ass and the backside of his thighs are feeling.

"This will teach you a lesson. This will let you know how a real Dom dominates you, you fucking worthless slut. So greedy for anything you could find. You couldn't just wait a few hours to get it from me; you just wanted it all, didn't you?"

The next stroke comes so strong against Blaine's low tailbone, with such force that his body loses balance, and his arms give up, letting himself fall flat in the bed.

Sebastian doesn't let him waste any time, and grabs his arm to put him in place once again. The Dom keeps stroking and hitting every inch of flesh Blaine has exposed, but he's not paying attention to the pain anymore.

The words Sebastian just said keep going around in his head, and he recognizes the familiarity in them too well. Suddenly all he's ever work for falls down on him, and he's feeling just as useless as he was in the school parking lot all those years ago.

This realization comes exactly when another particular hard and long stroke comes his way, and it's getting to be too much. The pain is not pleasurable and not nearly manageable enough, and his mind is just screaming how useless and worthless he is. He feels awful, but the pain is bigger than the need for redemption and he feels he doesn't even deserve it anymore. Trying hard to find his voice again, he tries to speak, and by the second try he finds himself speaking.

"Blazer… Sebastian, I need to…"

But Blaine can't finish his sentence or repeat his safe word for _pause, as _another hit crashes down on his tailbone and sends him back to face the bed again.

"I told you I don't want to hear your voice," Sebastian says and his anger is palpable. He bends a little to get himself at the same level as Blaine's face in the bed, "One more word, and you'll regret it." He says hotly in his ear, as his free hand comes to his jaw and grabs it, roughly and moves Blaine's head to face it with his own, even if Blaine can't see him. "You deserve this, and you'll pay for breaking one of our most important rules. You're a fucking sub, you're made for taking this so shut up."

Blaine tears keep falling, and maybe Sebastian is right. Maybe he deserves this; and another and another stroke hit his skin. After several minutes the sub can feel blood dripping from his body and falling onto the bed.

It's too much. His ass, his back and his thighs feel like they've been torn open; and his head is a mess and he can't stand it. The air is not filling his lungs and he can feel the start of a panic attack form in his chest.

He broke a rule, he lied and he's a slut. And maybe he even deserves this, the physical pain, the humiliation of being a bad sub; but he just can't stand it anymore. The caning feels like a ruthless beating, and he feels like crying every time Sebastian curses and tells him how worthless and disgusting he is; that he needs to learn a lesson.

He tries to remember Adrienne, his therapist when he was in high school, and all the things he had learnt with her. _You have power. You can express your needs, you deserve to be respected. You have the right to stop; you have the right to say no. _

"Dalton," Blaine whispers, and his safe word for _stop_ feels so weird in his mouth. This is the first time he's ever had to use it. Apparently Sebastian is too busy hitting and then biting Blaine's neck to take notice. His free hand is now positioned on his own groin, inside his pants.

"Dalton". The sub says again, with a little more strength.

"Dalton!"

And as he screams, Sebastian stops. The cane drops to the ground and Blaine feels relief. He tries to stand up, his hands going straight to his eyes to take off the blindfold, but Sebastian's hand is faster and slaps them away, and then slaps his face once again.

"You just can't learn."

That's all Sebastian says as he pushes Blaine onto his hands and knees again and press against his shoulders so he can't stand up. Not that Blaine would try, because he's sore to his bones and can't find it in himself to move anymore.

With his free hand, Sebastian reaches for something on his nightstand, and it'd only when a cold ball is pressed against Blaine's lips that he knows what it is.

"You just can't obey, can you? This will keep your fucking mouth shut." Blaine tries to fight back, moving his head to his sides so Sebastian can't put the gag in his mouth; but Sebastian's hand lands against his butt with one dry smack, he just stops fighting and gives in, as the Dom puts the gag and makes him take position again.

Blaine feels like he's going to faint in any second, and thankfully Sebastian forgets about the cane that's laying in the ground as he takes sip after sip off the drink he placed on his desk when he first went to get the cane.

The sub is too far gone, and he just stays there, waiting for the pain to go away, or for it to be too much so he just faints and die. He can't even move, and he's not sure if he's paralyzed with fear or just spent after such brutal beating. But he doesn't care, not anymore. He just wants everything to stop. And he thought it had stopped, but he's proved wrong when Sebastian positions himself behind Blaine's ass.

Blaine can feel the heat near his open flesh, and figures Sebastian took his clothes off while he was lost in his own thoughts, zoned out.

"You should see your ass, so broken and still gorgeous." Sebastian slurs as he gets closer to Blaine's neck, biting it strongly, but not enough to draw blood. "But my family is right. Male subs are just… worthless. I always thought you were different, Blaine." His name being said out loud gets Blaine's attention. " I loved you, I cared for you but you just… had to fuck it all up."

Blaine feels tears on Sebastian's face where it's against his shoulder, and with the little sense of reality left in the sub, he can feel Sebastian's stroking his naked cock against the side of his ass, where it's not all messed up and bleeding.

Sebastian keeps praising his looks, how gorgeous but fucked up Blaine is in a low and erratic voice, a few moans mixed in until Blaine can feel the bed tense, and hot spurts comes down to meet his wounded ass. He can only assume that it's Sebastian's come.

Silent tears keep crashing against the bed, just like Sebastian's come and his own blood, while Blaine feels used and disgusted and so terrible that all he wants is to die. At the same time Sebastian collapses on the bed, next to his trembling body as he catches his breath.

A few minutes later, Sebastian takes the gag out of the sub's mouth and then leaves the bed to put his own clothes back on.

There's nothing but hurt and anger in his eyes, but Blaine can't see it, not that he cares anyways.

What Blaine also doesn't see is the chocked stare in Sebastian's eyes when he gets up and looks for his clothes. Blaine's ass is ripped to shreds, and purple bruises are already forming around his open and bloody flesh.

Reality reaches for his brain, and all he can hear Blaine scream of "Dalton" reverberating in his head, as he watches the sub's body trembling, barely standing in the position he insisted on, and all the cries and pain is because of him; because he lost it, because he's a mess and can't control himself when he's angry and hurt.

Sebastian knows he should just apologize and comfort Blaine, be there for him and reassure him that all of this is his fault, that he's failed as a Dom, but as he reaches for his clothes he can't stand being in the same room as the boys he's wrecked filled with his silent cries and sobs. So, against all his instincts and knowledge, he decides to leave as soon as possible, before Blaine breaks even more.

"I'm going out for a few drinks now," Sebastian informs Blaine, his voice still dominating, but Blaine's sure it doesn't affect him in that way anymore. "I want you out of here by the morning when I get back."

And just like that Sebastian walks to the door and closes it behind him, leaving Blaine still in on all fours on his bed, trembling, bleeding and crying his heart out.

The sub waits a few minutes, fairing that Sebastian changes his mind and comes back. But as that doesn't happen, he lets himself crash on the bed. His whole body is aching and he can't bring himself to take the blindfold off his eyes.

He needs comfort, he's craving for someone to take the blindfold off his eyes and tell him he's okay now, that all that messing with his body and mind has stopped; but minutes pass and he's still alone in the bedroom.

After lying there, with his mind blank he remembers where he took off his clothes and praises himself internally for remembering that he took them off on the bed, so his pants and his phone must be near him.

Just stretching his back to get the clothes is painful enough to keep him wishing he was dead all over again. But he has to get out of here, or any possible remnants of his mental sanity will vanish.

Without taking the blindfold off, he finally finds his phone, and tries to figure out who he should call, who he can trust in this awful situation. His mind goes immediately to his brother, his parents, his family; his rocks. But Cooper is in LA and his parents are still in Ohio so there's nothing they can do to help.

Blaine feels his world crashing down again as he realizes he's practically alone in this city, until he remembers Emma. Sweet and awesome Emma. Blaine hasn't talked to her in a few weeks because of their crazy schedules, but he's sure she would come and help him, just like before because she's part of his support system and he needs her.

Knowing his phone by heart, he calls her and waits on the line for her to pick up. His heart speeds up and his breath gets caught in his throat when after the second ring he gets the voicemail recording. Cursing, he tries again, and again; but the result is the same.

Blaine goes back to the people he knows in NYC while the tears just keep coming, and the ache in his back and legs have him at the edge of fainting. Some Warblers, his roommate, some classmates. No one that Blaine would trust himself to in this situation, no one except for Kurt.

Kurt, who is perfect and amazing and beautiful, but so wrong at the same time. It's not that Blaine blames him, because he blames himself; but Kurt is the main reason why he's like this. He's the reason why he couldn't stop himself from wanting, and even after all that's happened to him, he keeps wanting the same, wanting _more._ So after a few deep breathes he decides to call Kurt, finding his number much easier than Emma's.

As the phone connects the call, and a few rings pass; Blaine feels his throat constrict and his heart stops beating once Kurt answers.

"Hello? Blaine?" Kurt says, his voice a little rough from sleep because it's almost midnight. "Are you there?"

"Yeah…" Blaine says, and his voice comes out as a sob, breaking at the end as he starts to cry and hyperventilate. Once he realizes that this is real. That the pain and the wounds, and Kurt and Sebastian are all so _real._

"Are you okay?" Kurt sounds more awake now, and by the sounds coming over the line Blaine figures that his friend is getting out the bed.

"No."

"Oh God. Where are you? What happened?" Kurt is almost screaming, while he tries to find his shoes and gets ready to leave his apartment without thinking about the time or anything, if that's what Blaine needs.

"I can't… I just need… I…" Blaine can't find the words, and his sobs take all the air in his lungs, not letting him talk or form any words.

"Okay honey, calm down. Just tell me what you need, ssh.." Kurt tries to get something out of Blaine, but he realizes that Blaine is in no state to talk, much less to say what happened. Kurt tries to stay calm as he figures what to ask. "Are you at home?"

"N-nno" Blaine's voice is weak, but at least he can get that word out.

"Are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, okay," Kurt says, but mostly to calm himself down and stop himself panicking. He just left Blaine's dorm a few hours back, what could have happened? "Are you in a safe place?"

"I think…"

"Okay, that's good," Kurt interrupts Blaine before he manages to say something else. "I want you to do something important." Kurt's mind is going crazy, but breaking down won't help Blaine, so he forces himself to stay calm, no matter what. "I want you to go through your phone, into the GPS and send me your location in a text. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Yes." Blaine says after a few seconds, taking off the blindfold finally.

"Okay, do that and I'll call you when I get it. I'll be right there, just stay calm, okay?"

Blaine can only hum his approval and does as Kurt asked him, and then just waits for him, lying hopelessly in the messy bed, feeling nothing but emptiness and disgust.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Blainers :( review and comment please! this chapter was really hard to write, it made me feel down for a while and just... some feedback would be really cool, if you'd like :) **

**I'll try to update next week! xx**

**. Fran **


	15. 21 Guns

**A/N: Hello! I know, it's not Wednesday but I couldn't update this week, and prob won't be able to finish the next chapter for next week because University life is busy and I'm having my final exams and all that, so yeah... I hope I can update again by Christmas week :) **

**Warnings for this chapter: Talk about abuse, and graphic descriptions of injuries and angst, I suppose? also, this chapter is from Kurt's POV :) **

**thanks for reading! **

* * *

**14.**

_When the pain weight out the pride; and you look for a place to hide…_

_Did someone break your heart inside? _

_You're in ruins. _

_When you're at the end of the road, and you lost all sense of control, _

_And your thoughts have taken their toll, _

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul. _

- **Green Day **

It's midnight and Kurt is annoyed when his cellphone goes off and wakes him up after such a long day. Rachel had been there for him when he arrived home from his _date_ with Blaine and had made him tea and acted like a really good friend, so by the time he went to bed he was as relaxed as he could be, so being woken up by a call wasn't welcome.

Until he sees Blaine's name that is. Once he sees that name on his phone screen he feels wide awake, and has no hesitation about answering.

From the short and hollow intakes of breath, Kurt realizes that Blaine is crying, and something inside his heart breaks when all Blaine can articulate are is a few words that are broken by uncontrollable sobs. He gets close to losing the grip on himself when Blaine admits he's hurt, and all the blood rushes to his head, anger consuming him as he tries to find his damn shows and keys, so he can get out as soon as possible. He needs to find Blaine before something else can happens.

On his way out of the apartment, heart racing and tears going down his face; he wakes up Rachel and tells her he needs to find Blaine; that something has happened but that he'll be back later, probably with Blaine later. This worries Rachel, and instantly she's ready to go with Kurt but he stops her.

"I'll call you if anything happens, don't worry," Kurt says as calm as he can. He needs Rachel to be strong, and maybe a little dominant if his thoughts of what may have happened to Blaine are correct and he knows she can't handle pressure well and turns into full sub mod. Giving her some sort of comfort and something to do will help, Kurt thinks. Even if something to do means waiting awake by the phone all night.

Kurt checks the address on his phone once again when he gets a hold of a cab, and according to the map it will take about 45 minutes to get to the high class neighborhood Blaine somehow ended up. But it's midnight, and his own neighborhood isn't too crowded at this time and also, the desperate look on his face when he asks the driver if he can please go a little faster and take shortcuts for the same amount of money it would be if he didn't; he gets to the building in almost 20 minutes.

Kurt storms inside the building and goes running to find the elevator, but the doorman stops him with a loud "Stop right there!"

Kurt is so anxious that he has to wait another 3 minutes for his breathing to slow enough to allow him form words, and then 10 more minutes explaining to the man that he needs to go get Blaine, his friend that is in one of the apartments, and with this Kurt realizes he has no idea what number apartment it is. But the doorman does, and after Kurt desperately explained that Blaine is most likely hurt, that he needs help, the doorman lets him up giving him a key with the right number.

As Kurt rides in the elevator, his mind goes blank. He doesn't know what to expect, or what he will have to do when he sees Blaine; so his mind decides to shut down for him as he walks the few steps until he's in front of the door.

There're no other doors on the floor, and the hall is deadly silent. There're no sounds coming from the apartment, and no other sound except from his breathing in the hall. Kurt's mind decides in that moment to break free with nasty thoughts, the exact moment when Kurt slides the key into the lock to open the door.

He peeks inside, but there's nothing unusual in this place. The decoration seems a little uptight, typical upper class style, but he doesn't linger on how tedious the decoration or the furniture is.

"Blaine?" He calls, his voice trembling a bit, but there's no answer.

Kurt tries again, as he gets closer to one of the doors in the main hall of the big apartment. There's no answer, but as he opens the door the most horrible sight he's ever seen greets him from the other side.

Blaine is lying on the bed, naked and shaking His eyes are blindfolded, and his bottom is full of angry red marks all across it. He sees blood and flesh that's been torn open with a whip or a cane, he supposes.

His heart seems to be broken in tiny pieces while he tries to compose himself, trying so hard not to fall onto his knees and just cry, as he steps closer he can get a better look at Blaine's abused ass. There're purple bruises around some marks, especially the ones that have drawn blood.

Another step closer, and afraid of disturbing Blaine he tries to touch his shoulder lightly, but regrets it before he can even finish the action. Horrified, he takes one last look at Blaine's ass and he can see something thick and white spread around the wounds. He feels the sour taste, like vomit rising from his stomach to the tip of his tongue.

How scan someone be such a disgusting and worthless bastard to leave Blaine like this? Who did this? Kurt can't believe what he's seeing, and the wishes to cry, to scream and to kill whoever did this come back to him. But that won't help right now, right now he needs to help Blaine.

Sobbing a little, he calls for Blaine again, leaning closer to his face.

Apparently Blaine is sleeping, but Kurt can't be sure with the blindfold covering the sub's hazel eyes.

"Blaine, honey… It's Kurt." The older says, and this time Blaine raises his chin, indicating that he's awake. "I will… I will take the blindfold off, okay?"

Of course Blaine doesn't give his consent, but Kurt does as he said he would anyways. When he takes the soft piece of fabric off Blaine's face, he can see his eyes are irritated because of the crying, and also a dead stare, a blank look that can only give away how broken Blaine is.

Trying to be stronger than he really feels, Kurt is whimpering, avoiding tears running free from his eyes and to show how really shocked he is. Blaine on the other hand, laying on the bed with the blindfold finally off is avoiding Kurt's eyes, looking directly at the floor with his left check pressed against the pillow and the other bright red and swollen.

Blaine's body is screaming _abuse_ from all over, and Kurt can't figure out what the best move is right now, so he just gets closer to Blaine and while trying to avoid the injured places, he knees in front of the bed and gives Blaine a half hug, not caring about the uncomfortable position.

"I have no idea what happened, but you're okay now, baby," Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear. "I will take care of you, so don't worry and don't be afraid."

After hearing those words, Blaine lets a sob escape from the back of his sore throat, and because it doesn't seem Blaine is not going to react differently any time soon, Kurt keeps caressing the sub's lose curls.

They stay in the same position for several minutes until Blaine tries to get the other man's attention, tries to speak.

"I'm sorry," he manages to say after three failed attempts where Kurt can only wait and be patient.

"You have nothing to be sorry." Kurt reassures him, and slowly pulls away from Blaine, but makes sure not to lose contact entirely. "I'm going to ask you a few short questions, but it's important you answer me. Can you do that for me, honey?"

Blaine seems to be paying attention, already out of his zoned out headspace. Kurt tries really hard not to notice Blaine's gorgeous and exposed skin because he knows this is not the time to think about that. He's also trying to keep his eyes in Blaine's face because he already discovered that his back and bottom are a tragic mess.

Kurt is still running his fingers through Blaine's curls when he feels the head beneath his hands move, nodding.

"Okay… This..."Kurt takes a few seconds to compose himself and the chaos his brain is making with all the words he needs to say. "Did someone you know do this to you?"

Blaine nods.

"Is this his place?"

_Nod. _

"Did he leave you alone like this!?" Kurt asks in disbelief, and Blaine can only nod, again, and then Kurt doesn't know if he's more shocked about the fact Blaine knows a person like this or the fact the person let Blaine like this. "Do you know when he's coming back?"

_Nod. "_Tomorrow."

"Okay, that's good. Did he… did he do anything else, besides hitting your back and face?" Kurt asks terrified with the thought.

Blaine shakes his head, and Kurt sighs in relief.

"Okay," the older says after a moment, "I'm going to need some sort of cream for your back and bottom;" and then he wonders how Blaine will be able to get back in his clothes again, and that thought comes with the terrifying fact that he has no idea what he should do. "Are you tired?"

Blaine is still avoiding him, but he's a little more relaxed under Kurt's touch. He nods his confirmation, hiding his head in the space between his arms and the pillow.

"I'll have to make some calls, but I think it's safe for you to rest a little." Kurt decides, already thinking who would be the best person to call this time.

"Please, don't leave," Blaine begs in a whisper, his voice rough and still affected from all the crying.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here until you fall asleep," Kurt reassures him.

And so he does, being brave enough to not cry as he feels the world around him crumble. He observes Blaine's beautiful, but damaged skin once again while he feels Blaine's body rise and fall with his breathing until he falls asleep. Lying naked in this queen sized bed, Blaine looks so much more vulnerable and smaller than ever, and Kurt just wants to hold him forever, along with finding the bastard that did this to this amazing boy,

Once Kurt is sure the sub is sleeping, he goes out the room and goes to the living room. Without getting too comfortable, he takes his phone out and dials Rachel's number functioning on autopilot.

After two rings, she answers and Kurt just _breaks._

"Hello? Kurt? Are you okay?"

"No, not really," he says trying to get a hold onto his voice.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Rachel almost screams alarmed, and Kurt knows she's been worried sick and this is not helping her.

But Kurt can't say anything in that moment. He is sobbing, letting all his walls crash down around him. Rachel just listens, and gives him time to get ready to say something; _anything._

"Blaine…Blaine is… Oh God, he looks so bad, he's so broken…" He tries to explain, knowing that he probably isn't making any sense, so he tries again. "I got here, and he was lying on a bed with his back _ripped to shreds_, bruised and blood and God… I don't know what to do…"

He breaks down crying again, and Rachel tries to get him to calm down.

"What is he doing? Where is he?"

"We're still in the house that belongs to the asshole that did this. Blaine's sleeping."

"Is that safe?" Kurt just hums, and Rachel keeps talking. "Do you know what he did, to get his skin damaged?"

"I think it was a cane, I'm not sure." Kurt is getting calmer; focusing on answering questions helps him to get pass his almost breakdown. Rachel gasps, but composes herself quickly.

"Okay, I've never… been caned, but I might be able to help you with his injuries." She says finally. "I'll go to the pharmacy on call and buy something with antiseptic in."

"Okay…" Kurt says, and thanks whatever identity that is out there for Rachel keeping so calm when he needs her.

"Call Carole, ask her what you should do while I'm picking up stuff, and send me the address so I can get there and help you," she talks fast, and Kurt can hear rustling sounds from the other end of the phone. "And Kurt, don't leave Blaine's side, and be calm… We'll bring him with us, and take care of him. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Rachel."

She just hums, tells him that she's going out and they agree to meet in a while.

Kurt thinks about what his friend just said, and before calling Carole, who's a nurse and probably will be able to help him; he decides to go back to Blaine's side and wait for Rachel to arrive to make the phone call.

Blaine is still asleep, but he's moving from side to side, with his head frowned and talking low in his dreams. Kurt has been on edge all day long, and he's tired and so emotional, that just looking at Blaine has him crying again.

He doesn't understand how someone can get to be like this. How a _Dom _would be able to hurt so badly, especially someone as amazing as Blaine, and that's when he remembers why he's always refused to take Dom's classes and try to act like one. This, in front of his eyes is not caring, is not guiding and it's not a punishment to help a sub's conscience. This is evil, pure and vile madness and anger, and hate.

The bed is big enough for two people, but Kurt curls as close as he can be next to Blaine, trying to radiate some warm to his exposed skin.

Minutes pass with them like this. Blaine in a restless state of unconsciousness, and Kurt crying quietly by his side, with his hands intertwined and hearts beating at the same pace; and then Rachel finally texts Kurt saying she's at the door, and Kurt figuring out the buttons on the phone he found in the living room and calls the doorman to let her in.

Rachel knocks the door a few times and Kurt is running and throwing himself to her once he sees her on the other side of the door.

Their bodies crash together, and Kurt cries silently into her shoulder while she hugs him close, no air between them and they don't separate until they're inside and the door is closed behind them.

Rachel shows him what she brought from the drugstore, not vary far from their apartment thankfully, and then, with shaky fingers Kurt calls Carole, not wasting any more time.

"Hello?" Its Kurt's dad, Burt, who answers the phone in Lima, Ohio. "Who's this?"

"Dad, it's me…" Kurt says and his voice is rough and tired, something his dad notices immediately.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Burt asks, rushing his words, stumbling a little because he just woke up, and it's almost 2 am.

"I'm fine dad; I need to speak to Carole, please," Kurt says, and he really doesn't want to tell this story twice, or more than he has to. But he knows his dad will make him tell him anyways. "One of my friends is... hurt, and I want to speak to Carole. I wouldn't be calling if this wasn't important." He thinks he needs to say that, because it's late, and he knows his dad and Carole need their rest just like anyone else.

"Okay, let me get her."

After a few minutes of nothing from the other end, Carole picks up the phone and Kurt sighs in relief.

"Hey, sweetie." Carole's voice is calm, and Kurt feels himself relax with the familiarity and comfort that her voice brings him. "Your dad says one of your friends needs help, what's wrong?"

"Uhm… he's been… abused." Kurt thinks it's better to start with that. "He's been caned, but the person who did it didn't take any precautions, and his back and bottom are really bad and… I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, calm down…" Carole soothes him, when she can sense that Kurt's voice started trembling after the first sentence. "You're going to need a few things …"

And that's how Carole explains to him how to clean Blaine's wounds, how to put the lotion on and how to do the bandage across his bottom and back so that his wounds wouldn't get infected.

She warns him that they'll be talking tomorrow about this _friend_, and his dad tells him that they should go to the police. And Kurt reassures them that they will, but that's for tomorrow; because Blaine must be pretty tired and sore, and all that matter now is his wellbeing before anything.

After hanging up the phone and feeling more light and relaxed, Kurt explains what Carole said to Rachel and then he tries to wake up Blaine to start treating his wounds.

"Blaine…" Kurt tries slowly so he doesn't startle Blaine. "Sweetheart, time to wake up."

Kurt shakes the sub's body slowly, and this gets him awake. Dark circles around his hazel eyes and there is still the blank stare in them, but this time his eyes meet Kurt's and somehow, in the middle of this whole insanity, he gets to twist his lips in half a smile, relieved that Kurt is still by his side. And for one second, they both forget about what's around them, and the ache and the pain is gone.

But if only seconds were longer, they wish. And as soon as their eyes meet, they're apart once again and Rachel tries to acknowledge her presence.

"Blaine, Rachel's here to help us getting you cleaned up so you can come home with us," Kurt explains, and Blaine just nods, and hides his face again, and Kurt just wants to take Blaine's face and lift his chin up, showing his brave eyes and his beautiful features, but he knows it's not his place, and not what Blaine needs.

If Blaine is uncomfortable with his nakedness, he doesn't show it or says anything as Rachel and Kurt touch his damaged skin. They explain every step of what they're doing, and they both wince when Blaine gasps, because of the pain when they touch a sensitive area, or a wound too deep and too sore.

When Rachel finally got to the apartment, she knew something was off the minute Kurt put his arms around her like his life depended on it.

He'd sounded awful on the phone, but watching him fall apart in front of her because of the pain that somebody else was feeling is something she'd never witnessed before. The delicacy of his touches, the soft nothings he whispers in Blaine's ears each time he needs to reach for a new place on his abused body, the way his eyes water when Blaine flinches and how desperate he looks when he gets caught up in his thoughts and tries to imagine what exactly went down in this room. This place that stings, that smells like sex and bodies and blood and pain. And Rachel feels suffocated a few times, excusing herself to get a glass of water, and she thinks that they need to get out of here as soon as possible.

Of course, Kurt is thinking the same. But his friend needs him, to take care of him and to help him back on track before he even thinks about standing and walking through that door.

All the time they spend with the lotion and bandages, Blaine doesn't raise his eyes, and sometimes tears fall down but his face is unreadable except for the pain and the disappointment.

Once they finish, Kurt is not sure if the bandage are well done, but figures they'll do until the next day when he can carry Blaine to the nearest hospital to get a checkup for infections or whatever else he might have caught.. He's not worried about that anyways.

Rachel, being the practical woman that she is, goes through the _asshole'_s closet and finds a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. They're long and maybe two sizes bigger than what Blaine would usually wear, but for his recently bandaged skin will be perfect, she thinks.

With a big amount of patience from Kurt and a lot of pain from Blaine, the sub gets into the sweats with Kurt's help, and only then he allows himself to speak.

"Thank you, Kurt."

Those are all the words he's willing to say. And Kurt, not so naïve identifies that tone, pure submission and his name sounds more like a title than what it really should mean between friends. Blaine's head is lowered looking at the ground, and he's trying hard not to let his knees give in and leave him on the floor.

Blaine hasn't addressed Rachel, he hasn't even look at her in the whole time, and he doesn't either when she speaks to Kurt.

"I'll call a cab, and then we can go home," She says, and Kurt just nods, exhausted. Blaine is motionless, not daring to move a muscle without being told to do so.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?" Kurt asks, taking Blaine's elbow to give him support, in case he feels his legs give way.

"It does hurt, Kurt; but I'm fine. Thank you, Kurt." Blaine answers without looking up.

Kurt feels angry and wants to punch _something_. Blaine's tone again shows him that he's seeing him as a superior, even when they're friends. But Kurt has read some things about abuse, and shock mechanism. He won't linger in what Blaine uses to address him if that makes him comfortable.

He won't mention how distant Blaine seems because he thinks he understands. It's been a rough day, and it's only natural that Blaine is not being himself, he has all the right to not be okay, and so he just lets him.

"We'll go home now, and I will take care of you until you get better," Kurt reassures Blaine once again, and kisses his check in a gesture he hopes gets to Blaine, even in his shocked state.

"Thank you, Kurt."

Blaine's not ready to say anything else, and Kurt knows it. He isn't expecting anything, just getting words out of Blaine, and some kind of reaction to his touches and caressing is enough for Kurt to hope that his friend will recover, sooner or later; but he will, and he'll be happy again.

* * *

**Thanks for the last chapter's reviews! They all made me happy, I was nervous you would hate me after reading it! **

**also, infinite thanks to my beta, because she's awesome, and all this words would be a disaster without her. **

**Thanks again for reading; **

**-Fran. **


	16. Wonderwall

**A/N: Hello! I know this chapter is a little late, and I know I said I'd update before but... you know, life. I've been busy, and my amazing beta has been too, so yeah... but as I said, this story won't be abandoned. **

If you're still with me, thanks for reading! and for comments and all that. **Warnings for... description of medical stuff, and some hurt/comfort, but nothing too graphic. **

* * *

15.

**Wonderwall.**

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Kurt, Rachel and Blaine arrive at the apartment, and immediately Kurt decides to give his bed to Blaine and improvises a bed in what's supposed to be his and Rachel's living room.

Blaine is sleepy and tired, so he doesn't pay much attention to what's going on around him, and just falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, and even if Kurt's a little reluctant to let his hand go, he lets the sub sleep in his bed and he retires to his new bed, with a cloud of feelings and thoughts swimming around his head.

Rachel doesn't say anything; she just goes to the kitchen as soon as they get to the apartment and makes tea while Kurt puts Blaine to bed.

"Are we going to the police tomorrow?" She asks when she sees Kurt standing at the table, and then she gives him a cup, too.

"I don't know," Kurt sighs, and he's so tired himself; but he knows he wouldn't be able to sleep at all even if his eyes close themselves. "I think it depends on how Blaine is, he needs to give his statement."

"We should go anyways, after we go to the hospital." Rachel says, and Kurt just nods, because she's right.

"Maybe they'll call the police from there," Kurt mentions, and Rachel just hums her agreement.

They try to enjoy their cinnamon tea in silence until they finish and Rachel doesn't say anything more even when she gives him a hug and a kiss on the check before leaving to go to her room.

Kurt has no idea what time it is, but he just lies on the couch, trying not to think too much until he can't help but drift to sleep for a few hours. When he wakes up, he has to remember what happened the previous day and figure out why he's on his couch and not in his bed. All the thoughts, fears and anger come back to him, rushing into his mind and making him want to scream and punch things all over again, and he isn't a person who believes in violence.

It takes him a few minutes to compose himself and he goes to see Blaine, who's awake but in the fetal position on his bed.

"Hi," Kurt speaks softly, fearing that any kind of noise will upset Blaine.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine greets back, but the words sound empty, mechanical.

"How are you feeling? Does you back hurt?" Kurt takes a few steps forward, and Blaine just shakes his head. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you."

Kurt hates the way Blaine is speaking to him. He hates everything about this situation, actually. But he knows it's not his place to say anything about it.

He just nods, and tells Blaine he'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, that he can use the bathroom and take a shower and then they'll head out to the police. Kurt notices the fear that runs through Blaine's eyes, but again, he pretends he doesn't notice and give him space.

Rachel wakes up and comes out of her room while Kurt is making coffee and toasts.

"How did you sleep?" She says, as she sits at the table next to Kurt.

"I'm not even sure if I slept at all," Kurt answers honestly, and takes two mugs of coffee, for him and Rachel. "But I guess I'm okay."

"How's Blaine?"

"I don't know. He said he is fine, but I know he isn't." Kurt sighs, and then takes a sip of his coffee. It's really strong, but he thinks he needs it. "Are you coming with us to the hospital and the police?"

"Of course I am," she says, and then they stay quiet. They know each other really well, and they don't need small talk to fill the silence when there's something wrong, like this morning.

After Kurt starts to nibble at his second slice of toast, Blaine emerges from Kurt's room, eyes red and his posture is low making him look really small. Kurt stands up quickly and reaches him.

"Do you need anything?" The older questions worried and scared.

"I… I just… my back hurts a lot, and I don't have clean clothes and I don't know if I can stand in the shower," Blaine answers in a slur, quickly and embarrassed.

"We should get those wounds clean up and then I can help you with that shower, and give you clothes. Let's not worry about it, okay?" Kurt tries to at least_ sound_ optimistic, and then he follows Blaine to his bedroom to do as he said.

Changing the bandages and putting on the lotion takes about 45 minutes filled with silent complaints and hisses of pain from Blaine, but they make it through, and then they decide that it's better if Blaine doesn't take a shower just yet, and Kurt leaves him alone while he changes into the lent clothes, and then he goes to take a shower himself to see if that will helps him relax, even if it's a little bit.

Rachel, being her practical self once again, calls a cab that's waiting for them when they're ready to go. Kurt's phone goes off while they're in the car and Rachel caress Blaine's curls and takes his hand, trying to give him some kind of comfort and tells him sweet nothings from time to time. Kurt doesn't really care about his phone ringing, not even when he notices his Dad's name on the screen. He just turns it off, and decides to call him back along with calling school once they're done.

The ride to the hospital isn't long and they have to wait a little while in the waiting room until filling out an application, and Kurt is glad to hear Blaine's voice, even if it's just him reciting his social security number. Once Blaine gets his call, he silently asks Kurt to join him by tugging at his arm, to get him to walk beside him to the room they're calling him to.

They're greeted by a male doctor, who asks why they're in the hospital, and because Blaine doesn't seem to be able to form words, Kurt takes the lead into the conversation and, as hurtful as it is, he explains what happened the previous night.

The doctor, who introduces himself as Dr. Bennett, tries to hide his shocked expression as best he can, but Kurt can definitely see it anyways.

"Okay Blaine, I need to see your wounds, and then we have to fill out a form so the police can take a look at the details of what has gone off . Is that okay?" The doctor addresses Blaine directly, and for this Kurt is glad.

But Blaine doesn't say anything, he just nods and walks to the examination table and without being told, he raises his shirt to exposes his torso. Kurt has seen it enough times to know what it looks like, all ripped and bruised, but he stills looks away.

"I need you to get in your stomach, so I can have a look. Could you do that?" Dr. Bennett asks again, and Blaine just does as he's told.

"Kurt?" Blaine says a few minutes into the doctor checking his injuries.

Kurt, a little startled gets up and goes to stand in front of Blaine. "You okay there?" He asks, and Blaine just lowers his head and takes Kurt hand into his.

"These bandages are really well done, and it was a good call to put on the antiseptics lotion, too," the doctor says looking at Kurt, "But we need to clean the wounds again, change the bandages and give you some antibiotics and painkillers so you can feel better."

The doctor, very patiently and carefully takes care of Blaine's back and bottom; and Kurt pays attention because he supposes he'll have to do the same for a few weeks until the wounds heal.

Dr. Bennett then explains the risks if any on the wounds get infected, before he gives them a few pills and pain meds. Dr. Bennett then takes retrieves a form off his desk and instantly Kurt just knows this will be the worst part.

Blaine tries to answer as much as he can. He starts taking about Sebastian, how they'd met, how long ago, what was their relationship was like. Then he had to describe the attack, the abuse. _The rape._ And it's when the doctor uses that word that Kurt realizes what really happened, and Blaine seems to think the same as he shuts down, head low and eyes closed. Kurt figures he won't talk anymore, but the doctor says it's fine. That they can wait outside while he calls the police.

When they get to the waiting room, Rachel has snacks for them and they sit, just waiting. It's hard for Kurt to look at Blaine like this, obviously struggling with his thoughts and memories, and he'd give anything to make all go away. To just finish with everything and go taken him away from it all. Take Blaine to a nice park, or to a nice diner or whatever. He'd do anything to go back in time and stop this from happening, because he feels his heart breaking every time he glances at Blaine and all he can see is his friend broken.

It's hard to even stand next to Blaine and not know what to do or say to make him feel better, so he just sits with him, holding his hand until a police officer gets to the hospital and they're called again soon after that.

They're interviewed by a police officer in a special room, and Kurt can see the form Dr. Bennett had filled just minutes before. The police officer asks them questions, which are really simple, until he asks Blaine to explain to him what happened. The officer takes out his notebook and starts to write down everything Blaine tells him.

If it was hard to listen Blaine talking to the doctor, it's even harder to be there in the same situation while the sub tells again and again what happened at Sebastian's place, with a lot of details as requested by the police officer, who's name Kurt didn't pay attention to. It's evident that it's really hard for Blaine to speak about it all, but Kurt knows this has to be done, and the sooner the better.

The police officer that takes the statement is as nice as you would expect in this kind of situation. He asks questions and gives Blaine time to get this thoughts in order before expecting an answer. He takes his time, and gives time and space to Blaine when he's overwhelmed by everything. As Kurt sits there and tries to zone out from what he's hearing, he's so grateful for not being in Ohio anymore.

He knows how people treat male subs in some places, and he can actually remember the insults and all the bad times he had when his classmates were so sure he'd be a submissive himself. But New York is different, and despite all the fucked up things that have happened, he's grateful for being here, of all places.

After the statement, they need to take pictures of Blaine's injuries to archive in the case's file, for if Blaine decides to press charges against Sebastian. The subs asks again for Kurt's company, and the older ignores how uncomfortable he is and just agrees, and they go together to an examination room once more, where someone takes a lot of pictures of Blaine's back, face and bottom.

Everything takes longer than Kurt imagined it would, but at the same time it's like time is moving forward way too quickly to actually process anything. There're questions, and answers and indications. He has to give his statement too, he has to describe Blaine's phone-call, and how he got to the apartment and recreate in his mind how was Blaine when he found him and so on with everything else that he knows from last nice, with as much details as he can.

Once they're finally finished, the police officer gives them a piece of paper with the number of their statements and tells them they have a few days to decide if they'll press charges.

Kurt is too exhausted to properly say goodbye or thanks, so he just stands, takes Blaine's arm to guide him, and they both leave the room where they took the pictures of Blaine's injuries and they just storm off.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asks when she sees them, and Blaine keeps with his head down, and Kurt just nods because he's sure he'll start crying if he tries to speak. "Okay, are we going home now, or do you need to do something else?"

"Home," Kurt says rushed, not meeting Rachel's eyes for long. He knows they'll have to talk about what they're going to do in the long term, and pick up some stuff from Blaine's room, but he's just too tired and exhausted, and right now all those things can wait.

They call a cab again, to go back home and the three of them sit in silence in the back seat. The ride is silent, and no one dares to say anything. Once they arrive at the apartment, Blaine can't really move on his own, so they have to take his arm and guide him to the door of the building, and then to the elevator.

They get to their loft and Kurt takes Blaine to his room, where the sub immediately curls in on himself on the bed.

"Thank you for going with me, Kurt," he says out of nowhere.

"You're welcome," Kurt replies, and tries to be thankful for those few words that came instinctively from Blaine. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm just tired."

"That's okay, I'm tired myself. You can sleep in here if you want," Kurt tells him, and then stands from where he was sitting, and tries to get Blaine under the covers.

"Could you …" Blaine starts, but cuts himself off before finishing his sentence.

"What was that?" Kurt encourages gently.

"Could you… not go just yet?" The sub asks, doubtful and not meeting Kurt's eyes, which get glassy and something in his chests feels bigger.

"Of course." It's the only thing he says, and then he lies next to Blaine in his Queen Size bed, on which there is easily enough space for them both.

Blaine doesn't say anything else after that and neither does Kurt. They don't really need to.

Neither of them knows exactly what to say, or what to do after this chaotic day. Kurt can feel Blaine's sobs from the other side of the bed, and the only thing he can do is hug him tighter being careful of Blaine's back, and repeating "_Everything is going to be fine",_ until he stops crying and finally falls sleep, because that's the only real promise he can make and be sure he'd be able to keep.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all you're my wonderwall. _

**Thanks again if you're still reading, and your reviews make my day so.. yeah. **

**xo**

**.Fran**


	17. X&Y

**A/n: Well, Hello? is there anybody still reading this? I'm really REALLY sorry about the gap between updates, but I had the worst writer's block and then life and all that :( and I can't even promise when the next chapter will be up because I have my driving test this week and I have to study and practice and I don't know if I'll have the time to write, but I can promise that, hopefully it won't take more than 2 weeks to update. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and kind words, and I hope you're still around,, and enjoying. **

* * *

16.

**X&Y**

_I, dive in at the deep end, she become my best friend_

_I wanna love you but I don't know if I can_

_I know something is broken and I'm trying to fix it_

_Trying to repair it, any way, I can_

Even four weeks after the attack, Kurt can't get used to Blaine having nightmares in the room next to him. He can feel the sub's gasps and how he struggles in bed with the sheets as his mattress squeaks with every turn of his body. The nights are getting cooler as November arrives in New York City, rain making the leaves color the streets and all you can see while hurried feet are trying to reach their destinations are big coats and scarves. Kurt, still covered in his bed can feel the lower temperature, but he knows from experience that when he goes to check on Blaine, he'll find the sub sweating , panting and with a high temperature.

Kurt doesn't even look at his watch to see what time it is. It doesn't really matter, not at this point. He waits a few minutes, waits to see if the memories will suddenly stop haunting Blaine's sleep in the middle of a dream, but it only gets worse, so he gets up and walks to the improvised guest room in his and Rachel's loft.

As he expected, Blaine is rolling into himself, carrying the sheets with him, leaving him uncovered in the cold of the night and sweating and panting. The room is filled with "_Please. Stop. Stop. Stop."_ It's too much, even if Kurt has been in the same position for over a month, and so he gets closer and starts whispering to Blaine, trying to bring him back to consciousness. He sits on the bed, taps Blaine shoulder a few times, each harder than before until Blaine focus his hazel eyes on him, filled with recognition, trust and almost adoration; and just like that Blaine comes back to reality, Kurt tells him to calm down, reassures him that everything is okay and that he needs to get back to sleep as they have school the next day.

Kurt should be used to it after 4 weeks, but he's not. And it's not because of the lack of sleep, or because he'll be like a walking zombie in his 8 am class the next day or because he gets his feet cold when he gets up. Is just that looking at Blaine like that stills breaks something inside of him, and touches him so deeply that he doesn't even want to admit it to himself. And the nightmares are not only a reminder for Blaine, but also for Kurt. Just before Blaine opens his eyes and focus on Kurt's voice, is the same painful expression on his face, and even with his eyes closed Kurt can feel the sub's fear and it's enough to bring him back to that night. Kurt can only hope that it stops soon, for everyone's sake.

It's been four weeks since the _accident_, and Blaine has lived with Rachel and Kurt since then. There was no question when Rachel and Kurt talked about it back then, and until now it has proved to be the best decision. Kurt asked for help from a few classmates and while Rachel was in the apartment looking after Blaine, they went to pick up Blaine's stuff from his dorm, explaining to the roommate that this arrangement would be temporary, so no need to let anyone know officially. Not even Blaine's parents, and they put a room together and after a few hours Blaine had a place to stay, and Kurt stayed with him the first week when the sub couldn't even stand from his bed, tears running through his face every time he remembered something and the nightmares every time he tried to sleep on his own. So Kurt stayed with him, wrapped himself around Blaine's body so the both of them could get some peaceful sleep.

Right after the attack, the _rape_; Blaine was unable to make any kind of decision, afraid of almost everyone and he couldn't even meet Kurt eyes most of the time. He couldn't even think about professors and other males classmates he had.

It had been hard the first few weeks, for Kurt and Rachel, until Kurt decided to ask for help. At first he asked Blaine if he wanted to go to a specialist, but the sub had said no, not now at least. So Kurt had made an appointment for himself with a psychologist to look for directions, to help Blaine get better himself.

After the consultation, Kurt went back home with a list of things that he should do to make Blaine become gradually more at ease with people, and to try to have the right attitude and confidence he should have just for being a _person_, not caring if he was a sub or a Dom.

Among other things, the things included asking for Blaine's opinion, give him the power of decision even if it was with little common things and most important, giving him a structure and a sense of control. And Kurt, being organized and structured himself knew that was something he could do.

So with Rachel's help, within the first two week they had a scheduled routine in the morning, bathroom uses and also a list of responsibilities for Blaine, _structure and control_.

It's been for weeks now, and even if Blaine has been feeling good about the routine, making small (but no less important) decisions, he's still broken and unsure about speaking his mind. Despite that, those four weeks have helped Kurt to get to know Blaine like he hadn't before. He knows how Blaine likes his homemade coffee, knows that he likes to iron all his shirt first, then his underwear and then his pants, and that he has an organized system for his bowties in the closet. He knows what Blaine's favorite color is, favorite ice cream flavor and his favorite smell. He knows how important his family is for Blaine and how hard it's been lying to them. And Kurt also knows what Blaine likes to eat when it's raining or when he's feeling down, and that he doesn't like sushi because he doesn't like how tasteless rice is. Those are the little intimate details he knows because of his questions, because of that point on the list about talking about what Blaine likes and what he prefers, but also; Kurt is getting to know unspoken secrets that he's not sure if Blaine even knows about; like the face he makes when someone says something really stupid on the TV, or the way his face lights up when he remembers something funny or nice; and the way he looks at Kurt when he wakes up from a nightmare; with such familiarity and trust and adoration, that Kurt sometimes wishes those staring seconds would last longer. And because of those details, Kurt feels his heart break when Blaine gets sad, when Blaine remembers something disgusting and tears run down his face. Those are the details that make Kurt wish that the circumstances were different, that make him want so much more than he knows he should.

The next day, after Blaine's nightmare he wakes up to the smell of coffee and he knows Kurt has taken his place at making coffee for everyone in the morning.

"Good morning", Blaine says, still not completely awake.

"Hey, you. How are you?" Kurt asks him, as he pours coffee in two mugs, Blaine's and his own.

"Fine, thank you," Blaine answers, head low and eyes stuck on the floor. "Thank you for last night, and I'm sorry too."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Kurt smiles at him, and realizes it's a wasted gesture, because Blaine is not looking at him, so he just sits in front of him and waits for something, anything to happen that will make Blaine talk a little more. But nothing happens, and then he remembers his and Rachel's plan for tonight. "So, Rachel and I were thinking that… we should do something fun tonight, before she and you go home for Thanksgiving."

Blaine raises his eyes and Kurt can see surprise and maybe curiosity in his eyes.

"Something like what, Kurt?" Blaine asks when Kurt doesn't continue, but there's so much respect in his tone.

"Maybe go to the movies, or get dinner in some place nice," Kurt answers, and he's still wearing a smile, the one that he's been saving just for Blaine. "Would you like something like that? We can do something else if you want to, like going to see someone play or.. whatever."

"Movies sound fun." The sub answers and his eyes go back to his coffee, way too far from Kurt's stare.

"I was checking what they're giving and I thought maybe Les Mis, or Tarantino's new movie…?" Kurt leaves the sentence as a question, and Blaine's used to this kind of communication where it's expected of him to choose between the options Kurt (and sometimes, Rachel) is giving him.

"Not sure if I'm in the mood for something like Les Mis." Blaine admits, and Kurt shouldn't be smiling after a confession like that, but he is and he can't help it. Blaine is giving his real opinion, he's not saying what he thinks Kurt wants him to say. This is progress, Kurt thinks with a grin in his face. "But I'll watch whatever you guys want, maybe we should vote or something."

"You have the best ideas." Kurt says, and he means it because it's a good suggestion. "I wouldn't like to have the responsibility to pick myself either."

Blaine chuckles and Kurt thinks this morning couldn't get any better, but then he's wrong again because Blaine is opening his mouth to keep talking.

"Uhm… Kurt? I…" the older can tell Blaine is having trouble with what he wants to say, and all Kurt can think is "Please don't shut down, just tell me" like a mantra. "I won't… I don't think…"

"Hey, hey … stop that, calm down. You know you can tell me anything." Kurt reassures him, but he's not as gentle as he was before. He knows Blaine needs some kind of authority in situations like that. "Just, deep breaths and say it. "

"I won't be going home for thanksgiving," Blaine says after a few seconds, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, his eyes drop lower once again, and his entire posture changes.

Kurt is confused at first, but he's distracted by the words that Blaine said. He didn't ask for permission, he didn't even leave room for discussion. He's made up his mind and was just informing Kurt that he _won't_ go home.

"Can I ask why?" Kurt tries his best not to push, not to demand an answer.

"I can't see them yet, and I can't lie to their faces either."

"I guess it'll be just us the next week then," Kurt says nonchalantly, even if he's feeling all sort of joy explode inside of him

"Yeah" and that was it. Blaine didn't say anything else while they finished their breakfast, and he didn't mention anything about school that day, if he'll be home early or if he had something else to do.

But it didn't matter, not to Kurt at least. He was impressed. It had been four weeks and finally he could see glimpses of Blaine healing, recovering. Making a decision on his own and talking about it was a huge step, and Kurt takes it as a victory. He doesn't care if Blaine's grade are getting low , or that his own grades aren't as amazing as he'd like, or that Rachel stills has to order for Blaine and sometimes Dominate him to get him out of the apartment. Nothing matters but this step ahead, a little closer to being better.

And that is the reason why Kurt carries a smile all day, because it is a nice day after all, and he doesn't feel like being angry or mad. And he just enjoys his ride on the train, and then the cold breeze as he walks to his classes and the sweet coffee of his latte in the afternoon.

And that victory, and the fact that Blaine is able to make all his day brighter and better are reasons enough for Kurt to feel drawn into the sub in ways he knows he shouldn't.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and the next chapters will be more Klaine centered. **

**Let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading!**


	18. Iridescent

**A/n: Hi! Is there anybody out there ? I KNOW, I'M SO SORRY! it's been too long since I last updated, but I've had writers block and ugh, just life. I'm really sorry, and the only promises I can make is that this story will never be abandoned, and that I think in this chapter we start to finally see what you're waiting for.**

**Thanks for all your comments, they mean the world to me and always make me the happiest person on the planet :D hope you like. **

**And thanks so much to my beta, because she's amazing. 33**

* * *

17.

**Iridescent. **

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_  
_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
_And with the cataclysm raining down_  
_Insides crying, "Save me now"_  
_You were there impossibly alone_

_._

If Blaine had to choose the worst part of his days, without a doubt he would definitely say it was the nights, especially nights like this.

It's Friday and even if his classes ended early because of Thanksgiving, he feels exhausted. Everything he does lately leaves him so tired that all he wants is to fall asleep as soon as he gets _home_. Fall asleep and forget everything. The problem is that, after Sebastian he can't help but think for hours as he lies in his bed. His mind is a rollercoaster of useless thoughts and worthless memories, but he can't stop himself. His mind goes back to earlier in the morning, when one of his professors stopped him after class to ask him what was going on, why he'd dropped his grades and Blaine couldn't even bring himself to care. He thought concerned teachers stopped worrying in high school. But apparently his lack of enthusiasm in class and with life in general hasn't gone unnoticed and Blaine can only wish to he was invisible.

_"Are you okay Blaine? You seem rather distant in my lectures". His old music theory teacher asks when everybody has left the classroom._

_"I'm fine," Blaine says as he cracks a smile, and tries to run away as fast as possible. _

_"I know you've been through a lot, but that doesn't mean you have to be miserable." His teacher starts, and Blaine feels like he's heard this speech a thousand times in the last month. "And I hope you know that you don't need anyone by your side to be who you are meant to be. Partners complement you, they don't form you."_

_"I know," the sub answers but that's only because he knows that's what he's supposed to say. Blaine needs people, Blaine needs dominance but he can't afford to crave something he lost over some pathetic excuse like wanting too much. _

_"Okay… If you ever need someone to talk to, or need some guidance you can come to me and we can talk about it," Mr. _ insists, and Blaine just bows his head and nods. _

_"Thank you." He raises his eyes barely, spreads his lips in a rehearsed smile and quickly leaves the classroom, not dwelling too much on the few words he exchanged with Mr. __

But as he lies in bed at night, he goes through those words all over again. He can't agree with his old teacher that probably has been in a claim more than half of his life, if the cuff in his wrist is any indication.

Blaine feels like it's too easy for people in claims to give advice about being alone because he supposes all of them just forgot what it was to be alone, how anxious it can make you feel when you have to make a decision and you're not sure what's the best for you, or just the simple act of someone touching your hand and offering you comfort when you need it.

But Blaine knows he screwed up his chance. While he's in his bed, he thinks back to all the mistakes he's made in his life, and it's so clear; why would anyone want him forever? How could anyone want to be in a claim with him, if he can't get anything right in his life?

He had Sebastian and he ruined it. Just because he wanted much more than what he deserved. He should have known better. Sebastian knew better but now there's no chance he'll have him again, not after the fuss he made after he was trying to dominate him. Not after he went to the police and filled a report about the only Dom that's been there for him when he needed it. Blaine doesn't feel angry at Sebastian because of that night, he feels angry at himself for the way he reacted, the way his body and his mind shut down when it shouldn't have.

As the sub lies in his bed, eyes stuck on the ceiling he hears a knock at the door and he knows it's Kurt, because Rachel left for Thanksgiving a few hours earlier. He waits a few seconds before answering, rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and thinks back to Kurt.

Kurt is amazing and kind and so generous. He's the only support Blaine has right now, his only help. But the sub _knows_ it's only a matter of time for Kurt to realize what a burden he is and stops trying to make him feel better. When he realizes what Blaine needs is something entirely different.

"Come in," Blaine says loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door, even if he doesn't really understand why Kurt asks for permission in his own house.

"Hey there," Kurt greets him as he enters the room. "What's up"?

"Not much," Blaine answers and Kurt sits, carefully on the bed and waits for Blaine to elaborate a bit more. "Just thinking about class today" and Blaine smiles because he's not lying, not entirely.

"Well, that's depressing." Kurt glances and has a little smile on his lips while he talks. "We have a whole week for break, and some planning to do and dinner to prepare and I won't let you stay in your bed the whole time."

"Okay." Blaine smiles back, almost sincere.

"You need to help, mister." Kurt teases, and the smile doesn't disappear, and then he grabs Blaine hand, softly at first and then he squeezes it harder and pulls at it, making Blaine lift a little on the bed. "I'm not sure what we're having for dinner, need your input."

"Are we not following our schedule? Today's Friday and it's supposed to be pizza night," Blaine argues, but he's just teasing because he would never contradict Kurt, not really.

"We are being rebel tonight," Kurt whispers and drags his friend out of his room. "Besides, we can have pizza at any time next week."

They get to the kitchen and Blaine sees vegetables and pans on the kitchen counter and realizes Kurt has everything figured out already.

"What are we having?" he asks, just as Kurt hands him glasses to put on the already set table.

"Homemade Chinese," Kurt answers, and then places white wine on the table.

Blaine doesn't comment on how is favorite food is Chinese because he's sure he had mentioned it before to Kurt. It makes something in his stomach flip when he thinks that maybe Kurt remembered, but what are the chances? Maybe it's just coincidence. Probably, surely it's just coincidence.

They talk about Kurt classes for a few minutes as he finishes setting the dishes and serving the food, just small talk that comes so easily for both of them. Blaine feels nice when he's around Kurt, he feels like home and he feels cared for. Blaine lets himself think how nice this whole thing is, and how he could get used to Kurt, to his teasing tone, to his efforts to make him smile and even more, how much he appreciates everything Kurt has done for him. He knows Kurt isn't a Dom, but Blaine can _almost_ feel it when Kurt tries to give him a command, when he tries to help Blaine when he's losing it and Rachel isn't around to do it.

Blaine thinks he could live forever like this, being used to see Kurt's face lights up every time he stands up for himself, or waking up from nightmares to Kurt caressing his hair and whispering calming words right into his ear, making his heart beat faster for completely different reasons than his nightmares.

But as soon as they're sitting at the table, Kurt serving wine while Blaine picks up his fork he comes back to reality. This whole thing is temporary, and he had better get used to the idea that he can't stay here much longer. He's imposing and he's sure Rachel and Kurt fight because of him some times.

"You went quite on me," Kurt says and makes Blaine lift his head.

"Sorry, was just thinking." Blaine smiles again, and then he remembers he should taste the food on his plate. "Wow Kurt, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's your favorite." Kurt winks at him, and Blaine swears his heart skips a beat.

"I thought you didn't remember."

"Of course I did. What are you talking about?" Kurt laughs, but then Blaine can sense a chance in the air, something in Kurt's expression makes him look anxious and not so calm.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asks because it's been a while and Kurt hasn't said anything, but his face is rigid and the sub can tell he's having trouble finding the right words to say something.

"No, not at all." Kurt smiles again, but it's different. "I mean, there's a reason why I did this, but I don't know how to bring it up."

Blaine's mind goes to a million different scenarios and he has no idea what Kurt is going to say anyway. A few seconds pass but they might have been hours to Blaine, but he just waits for Kurt to keep going, not wanting to stop him in the middle of something kind of important.

"Okay…" Kurt takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, tilts his head to his left side and then opens his eyes again, focusing on Blaine. "We haven't really discuss this, but I think it's time we do… "

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine says and his voice comes out so weak and trembling that he almost doesn't recognize himself.

"I think you need to make a decision." Kurt takes Blaine left hand, slides his finger and barely touching him he reaches for Blaine's scar, tracing it first and then pressing his fingers harder, in a somehow reassuring gesture. "We need to talk about charges, against Sebastian."

Blaine's reaction is instant. His retires his hand from Kurt's hold and he shuts his eyes. _Sebastian._

Blaine doesn't want to talk about him, not with Kurt; not with anyone, because no one understands.

"I know this is hard, but sweetheart… you need to make a decision." Kurt tries again, and all Blaine can hear is a buzzing inside his head and Kurt's words seem so distant. "I'm not saying you have to press charges; that is up to you. But you need to decide, and it's been a month; you can't wait much longer."

"I deserved it." It's the only thing in Blaine's mind, and if his eyes were open he'd have seen the painful expression on his friend's face. "I deserved it, I don't need to press charges."

"Blaine.," Kurt calls and there's no softness in his voice. "Blaine, open your eyes."

It's a direct order, so Blaine follows and lets his red eyes open slowly.

"I need you to understand something, okay?" Blaine just nods, but he's not really listening. "What that asshole did to you was abuse. You didn't deserve it, any of it. "

"But I did..."

"No." Kurt cuts him off midsentence. "You weren't his sub, you didn't owe him anything. Baby, you used your safe word and he didn't listen, that's against your rights as a sub, and a human being."

"I deserved it, Kurt. Why can't you understand?"

"Because you're wrong!" Kurt screams and then he stands up from the table. "Blaine; no one deserves what Sebastian did. No one. Why do you say that?"

"I… I wanted too much." Blaine sobs, and his eyes close again as some tears fall down. "I shouldn't want so much, I had him and I wanted you so badly…"

In less than an instant, Kurt is by Blaine's side, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple while his hands rub his back, trying to calm him down.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting something, or someone Blaine," Kurt manages to say, and his voice sounds cracked just as much as Blaine's. "And there's nothing wrong with you, never has been. You didn't deserve any of that, and… sweetheart, Sebastian hurt you so much. You need to stop thinking that it was your fault."

Blaine nods, but Kurt's words are only words, and in his mind he can't shake the feeling that he's worthless and that Sebastian actually didn't do anything wrong.

"I told you, it's your decision. But do you trust me?"

"Yes," Blaine doesn't hesitate when he answers, no doubt in his voice.

"Then you have to believe me that what happened to was wrong in every sense, and you need to understand it that way."

"I can't," Blaine says honestly and Kurt can only hold him tighter.

"I'll make sure you do; I won't rest until you believe me and then everything will be easier, for you and for us."

Blaine's tears get heavier with that last word. _Us._ Kurt is giving so much more than he realizes with a simple two letters word.

Blaine's chest gets heavier, and when he repeats in his head that Kurt refereed to them as "us", like an item, like they were something _together_ Blaine can't help but think that maybe Kurt is right, that he's always right and he better starts believe it now. Blaine would believe in anything Kurt tell him, and he's not sure why or how, but Kurt has that power over him.

And it's not about dominance, and it's not about power exchange but it's about trust, about fate and how drawn to him he feels every time he looks at him.

And are those thoughts, the idea of _us, together, forever_ that lingers in Blaine's head as he rises his head, lifts his chin and ever so lightly presses his lips in Kurt's neck, the first part of skin he can reach between their intertwined bodies. And he feels Kurt gasp for air, and that's the conformation and the empowerment he needs to reach for his lips, to seal them with a kiss and just forget about the rest of the world and its problems entirely.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_  
_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go_  
_Let it go..._

* * *

**I'll try to have the next chapter ready before Glee starts again. **

**If you liked this or hated it or, if you have any questions or promts, please let me know. :D! **

**you can find me on tumblr too - wecanliveonstolentime * tumblr *com **

**.Fran **


End file.
